Tangled In Witchcraft
by OwlsWingProductions
Summary: "Can you believe it, Pascal?" Princess Rapunzel Corona giggled excitedly. "My second year at Hogwarts! Oh, I can't wait to see Merida and Jack and Hiccup!" (The Big Four. Hogwarts AU, Second Year. No Pairings.)
1. Together Again

**Chapter 1: Together Again**

The sun was shining brightly, and the gulls cheered thankfully for the beautiful weather in which to fly as they soared high above the peaceful kingdom of Corona. The Capital was alive with all of it's inhabitants as merchants and traders came from the sea, peddlers pushed their goods onto passersby, and children ran about under foot. Yes, the view from the royal palace was even more magnificent when one was gazing down at all of the activity and excitement of the city.

However, in the second tallest tower in the entire palace, a certain golden-haired princess was running about frantically in her tower bedroom and speaking excitedly to the little chameleon that watched her dart from one side of the room to the next.

"Can you believe it, Pascal?" Princess Rapunzel Corona giggled excitedly. "My second year at Hogwarts! Oh, I can't wait to see Merida and Jack and Hiccup!"

The chameleon grinned, and squeaked happily at the girl's excitement from his place on the bedside table.

"Rapunzel, would you stop running! It's tiring just looking at you." A woman suddenly spoke as she gracefully set herself down on one of the seats near the division between Rapunzel's bedroom area and the sitting area that precedes it. Pascal frowned dryly. "Would you come sing for me, flower?"

"Of course, Nana Gothel." Rapunzel hurried to get her small stool and the hairbrush that Gothel always used to brush her hair.

After sitting on her seat in front of Gothel and handing her the hairbrush, Rapunzel faced forward and closed her eyes, singing cheerfully as she thought about all of the exciting adventures she would have with her friends this year.

On the bedside table where Pascal sat, there was a frame with a picture inside a thin screen of protective glass. It was of Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, and Merida standing on the steps of the dais with their arms raised above their heads and great big smiles on their faces as confetti floated about all around them. If Rapunzel closed her eyes and thought hard enough, she could still hear the music playing in the background and the other students cheering for them.

Rapunzel sighed contentedly in remembrance. That had been a wonderful day. Penny Forrester, a Gryffindor girl involved with their school paper, had taken the picture and then shown it to Merida, offering her four copies of it. They were all thrilled to have a token to remember that day by.

"Rapunzel, darling, are you ready?" Another woman slipped into the room, gently closing the door behind her and smiling at Rapunzel warmly.

"Almost, mother!" Rapunzel beamed and hurried away to finish gathering everything she would need.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel scolded as all of Rapunzel's hair slid off of Gothel's lap and practically pulled the hairbrush out of her hand.

"Oh, sorry Gothel." Rapunzel apologized with a sheepish smile before turning back to getting ready. Gothel frowned, but Rapunzel's mother only laughed.

"Oh, Gothel, don't look so sour." The Queen of Corona teased lightly. "She's simply excited for this afternoon."

"Yes, well, if you ask me; I still think it's a horrible idea." Gothel turned her nose up slightly at the thought. "Why don't I go and get everything, let Rapunzel stay here where it's safe."

"That's very kind of you Gothel, but Diagon Alley is an important part of going to Hogwarts. I wouldn't want Rapunzel to miss it for the world. And, besides, she's been so happy and excited about seeing her friends again." The Queen smiled fondly as Rapunzel reappeared with a school satchel draped over her shoulder and a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm ready to go, mother!" Rapunzel announced happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Not quite, dear." The Queen reminded her, pointing to the long trail of hair that lay behind her. "Let me, I'll braid it for you."

Rapunzel smiled and hurried over to kneel on the floor as her mother sat down in the chair opposite of Gothel. Rapunzel didn't sing this time because her mother hummed soothingly as she worked with the long, golden locks, and Rapunzel simply loved to hear her mother's voice.

"Your father is very sorry that he can't join us this year, but he hopes that you'll enjoy the trip as much as you did last year and that you'll tell him all about it at dinner tonight." Rapunzel's mother informed her as she continued to tie Rapunzel's hair into multiple braids.

"He shouldn't feel bad." Rapunzel worried, her expression turning a bit worried. "It's my second time, and I'll probably spend the whole time with my friends anyways."

"He knows that, dear, he just wants to be certain that you're all right with it." The Queen cupped Rapunzel's cheek to tilt her head up. "All done, and as beautiful as ever. Should we go see your friends now?"

Rapunzel brightened at that and nodded enthusiastically. The Queen moved to the fireplace and removed the lid from a small jar that stood next to it. Inside the decorative jar was Floo Powder for the fireplace.

"Honestly, let me come with you! I can make sure Rapunzel stays out of trouble, so you won't have to worry while you chat with Queen Elinor." Gothel offered quickly, standing from her seat.

"Oh, Gothel, you do so much as Rapunzel's caregiver as it is. Rapunzel and I will be fine on our own. Take the rest of the day for yourself. Rest and enjoy the quiet!" The Queen told her. Before Gothel could protest again, Rapunzel came running up and joined her mother in the fireplace. "We'll return in time for dinner."

With that, the Queen allowed Rapunzel to take a handful of Floo Powder and shout the command, sending the two of them into the Floo Network.

Rapunzel and her mother arrived at Diagon Alley through the Floo Network fireplaces that lined the walls of the train station. They quickly left the train station and entered the busy market place. Rapunzel excitedly lead the way towards their decided meeting place, following Jack's instructions word for word: Find Gringotts Bank, follow the path on the right side, and it should be the building just behind the bank...

And there it was. The Purple Drape.

The shop was small in size, but it had a very friendly character to it. The outside, despite the shop's name, was a friendly and welcoming cream color while the store's title that was displayed above the front door was printed in a dark purple-maroon color. Large windows on either side of the front of the store displayed school robes, children's clothes, adult working robes, spectacular dress robes, and a sign that advertised everything the shop had to offer.

Rapunzel and her mother entered through the door in between the two displays, a small bell announcing their arrival when the door swung open. Insides clothing racks, display tables, and shelves lined both side walls, and a cashier desk was situated at the back wall on the left side while the changing rooms were on the right. At the very center of the room was a small round dais for people to stand on while the seamstress worked, and Rapunzel beamed at the boy standing on it.

Hiccup had his back towards her as a woman knelt down to adjust the hem of his robes, and Jack stood off to the side, looking at the doorway after the bell caught his attention.

"Rapunzel!" Jack exclaimed, grinning ear to ear as Hiccup awkwardly craned his neck in an attempt to look over his shoulder without moving too much. Jack immediately flew over, using his staff to make himself light as a feather as he cleared the distance between them with one bound.

"Jack! Hiccup! It's so good to see you again!" Rapunzel smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Summer was way too long!" Jack grinned, and then puffed his chest out, preening. "Notice anything different?"

Rapunzel looked the boy up and down, hearing Hiccup's huff of annoyance and looking up to see him rolling his eyes. "He's been gloating about it _all week_."

"Um..." Rapunzel felt her face flushing as she tried to think of what was different, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. "Is it your new robes?" She asked, noting that the boy had grown an inch or two over the Summer.

Jack deflated instantly and growled at Hiccup who sniggered. "Well, at least I grew shorty!"

"Hey!" Hiccup said, but Rapunzel's giggling stopped them before they could get much farther in their arguing.

"Okay, okay! Would you just tell me?" Rapunzel asked, and Jack sighed.

"Come on, don't you see? Look!" Jack bowed his head forward slightly to allow a better look at his head, looking up at her from below his bangs.

Rapunzel did as he requested and looked more closely at his head. A small, but clear white streak had grown near the center of his head, and white hairs were littered through all of the brown, giving Jack a stripey-speckled look.

"You have more white hairs!" Rapunzel smiled now that she understood the cause of all the excitement.

"Yeah! I even frosted Hiccup's trunk closed for a good hour!" Jack grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah. Thanks." Hiccup scowled dryly.

"I told you it was an accident!" Jack defended himself.

Suddenly, one of the curtains that separated the change rooms from the main area was ripped to the side, the metal loops clinking loudly against one another. Merida stood in the entrance to the change room, clad in her Gryffindor robes. "Rapunzel!" She shouted excitedly, running out and throwing her arms around Rapunzel in a hug.

"Merida!" Rapunzel cried happily, returning the tight hug to express how much she had missed the other girl.

"We've been waiting for you!" Merida told Rapunzel, dragging her over to where the boys were standing.

"Sorry I'm late. My mother had to braid my hair..." Rapunzel looked back at the long tail of gold, and Merida chuckled.

"That must take hours!" The fire-haired princess smiled widely. "But enough of that! How was your summer?"

"Oh, nothing too spectacular. I went to visit my cousins in Arendelle, but other then that I spent most of my time at home." Rapunzel shrugged, and Merida nodded. "What about all of you? What did you do over the Summer?"

"Princess Lessons!" Merida groaned, sticking her tongue out sourly. Rapunzel chuckled, and looked at Hiccup.

"I spent the last week here with Jack's family." Hiccup shrugged. "Jack snores."

"I do not!" Jack retorted immediately, prompting Rapunzel and Merida to burst into a fit of giggles as Hiccup snorted at Jack's childish pout.

The seamstress stood from where she had been kneeling on Hiccup's other side and smiled with satisfaction. "There." She told him. "No more tripping over your own robes!"

"Why were your robes so big on you in the first place?" Merida wanted to know, raising an eyebrow at Hiccup.

"The other shops only had three sizes, and the small were too big." Hiccup's blush reached all the way back to his ears and he suddenly became very interested in the floor. "Thank you, though." Hiccup continued, stepping down from the platform. "You really didn't have to do this."

"It was my pleasure. Think of it as a thank you for keeping Jack and Emma entertained this past week." The seamstress chuckled and then turned to the Queen of Corona. "I'm terribly sorry for the wait, Queen Leota." She bowed respectfully, and the Queen hurried over in the most graceful way.

"There's no need for such formalities, Matilda." Leota smiled. "We were once students, too, remember? And Rapunzel has told me so many good things about your son. She hasn't stopped talking about her friends since she returned home."

"That is something all three of us can relate to, I'm sure." Queen Elinor of Dunbroch appeared from the changing room Merida had been using, a green dress draped over her arm. The three women chuckled and began to share all of the good things they had heard about each others children over the Summer while catching up with each others lives.

Frantic footsteps coming down the stairs made the four look over at the cashier desk to find a small girl with warm, honey brown eyes come flying down the last of the steps to launch herself onto the desk itself and then stand on top of it so she could jump off and land on both feet. She came to a stop right next to Jack and looked up at Hiccup with an excited smile, her brown hair messy and falling all around her shoulders as if she'd been running.

"Cat, I finally finished my drawing! Look, look, look!" The girl told him, jumping up and down in her excitement. She held up a picture of what appeared to be a forest of giant mushrooms.

"I swear if you leap from that table again, Emma, I'll expire! I've told you a thousand times not to climb on it." Jack's mother scolded the girl who winced but didn't look very admonished.

"Sorry, mom." Emma said, but she glanced up at Hiccup and the two shared a secretive smile that made the younger girl laugh.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You're two times too reckless, my girl!" Matilda frowned, her hands placed in fists on her hips. She sighed and nodded to the two royals beside her. "I need to close the shop and make sure everything is taken care of, but then we can get started."

"Of course, no need to rush." Elinor told her. Matilda gave her two children one last warning look, and then disappeared up some stairs behind the front desk of the store. Elinor and Leota went on talking about various things, and the children turned back to each other with a few shrugs.

It wasn't long until the group left the Purple Drape for the book stores. The long list of books that each of them had were identical, seeing as they were only second years, but getting the new books was still exciting. Besides, Rapunzel was simply happy to be back with her friends.

Jack's sister, Emma, was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met, so Rapunzel wasn't even annoyed by the endless amount of strangeness that came from the girl. She was even a little thrilled when Emma looked up at her and asked questions about Hogwarts, eyes wide with amazement and wonder. It made Rapunzel feel impressive. They were no longer childish first-years, they were experienced second-years.

As the group was leaving the store, Emma grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him towards the Magical Menagerie. "Come on, Cat, there's so many animals to look at! And, sometimes, Ms. Wallis will even let me play with some!"

Hiccup followed after the little girl, and when Rapunzel looked at Jack, he only shrugged and followed along as well. The four students entered the shop just behind Emma who immediately ran up to one of the animal pens.

"Rapunzel, dear." Queen Leota called to her daughter and caught the attention of Jack and Merida as well. Hiccup and Emma were too busy talking about a certain breed of toad to notice.

"We're going over to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, you can come get us once you're done, alright?" Matilda told Jack.

"Okay, we'll be careful." Jack assured her with a grin.

"Remember to be polite, Merida." Elinor chided the Gryffindor lightly.

"Yes, mom." Merida waved her off before turning to look at a magnificent owl standing on one of the perches.

The three women left the children to do as they pleased, and they turned to the two youngest of their group. It seemed they were having a very serious discussion over what was cuter: Puffskeins or Pygmy Puffs.

"...I know Ms. Wallis likes it when the Puffskeins are happy, so she usually lets me play with them the most. I'll go ask if we can!" Emma told him, and then ran off to the store owner who was restocking the Streeler food on one of the shelves.

"Your sister is really sweet, Jack." Rapunzel told him once the girl was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I just wish she could come to Hogwarts with us already." Jack confided to them as they watched Emma start to help the store manager stock the shelves.

"Aye, she'd love it there, no doubt. She's got a big imagination, that one." Merida agreed with nod and a smile.

"I've been meaning to ask; why does she keep calling you 'Cat'?" Rapunzel looked at Hiccup curiously, and he smiled back at her widely.

"Because I grin like one, didn't you know?" He returned her question with another question.

"I didn't know cats could grin." Rapunzel giggled at the silliness of it.

"She said that as long as we're careful not to let them out of the shop, we can play as much as we want!" Emma returned with the exciting news.

"Great!" Jack beamed. "Come on, Puffskeins are amazing playmates!"

With their books collected and the excitement of a new year ahead of them, the five children played and laughed to their hearts content. When Jack's mother and the two Queens returned for them, Jack was being mauled by the adorable balls of fur while the other four laughed until they cried.

Yes, Rapunzel was certain that this was going to be a great year.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And so the second year begins. Any guesses about what adventures our heroes will face at Hogwarts this time around? Leave a review to take a guess!

 _NOTES:_ Why is a raven like a writing desk?

 **DISCLAIMER!: I do not own anything within this story except for the plot.**


	2. Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 2: Just Like Old Times**

"Be careful, and don't forget to write!" Matilda called from the platform as she waved to Jack with one hand and held onto Emma's hand with the other. Merida's family called out to her as well, and Rapunzel's own parents stood near by, Queen Leota blowing a kiss to her daughter and the King waving goodbye as the train pulled away from the station.

All four children waved and stretched awkwardly out of the window to watch their families disappear as the train got further and further away. When they couldn't see their loved ones any longer, the four closed the window and flopped back into their seats.

Jack let out a deep sigh of content as he settled into the cushioned seats. "I can't believe we're already going back. It feels like yesterday I was getting on the train for the first time."

"Aye, as second years, too." Merida nodded as a couple of first-years hurried past their compartment. " _We'll_ be helping _them_ get to their classes after the staircases drop them at some random floor on the opposite side of the castle."

"That's one thing I won't miss about first year." Rapunzel agreed with a light chuckle.

"I hope Emma won't be too upset about getting left behind, though. She's been wanting to come to Hogwarts since I told her about it when I got back home for the summer." Jack informed them.

"Eh, she's still too young. I'd tell her to enjoy the homework-free lifestyle while she can." Merida shrugged.

"Don't worry, Jack, she'll be able to join us in a couple of years when she turns eleven." Rapunzel added comfortingly.

"I think the age restrictions they have at Hogwarts are pretty stupid." Hiccup remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're so general, and they don't accommodate for more, or less, magically inclined students. Everyone is expected to stay around the same level, at the same age, and learn in the exact same ways. Not to mention the needs for financial aids. That's an entire mess in itself!"

"Do either of you know what he just said?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Merida and Rapunzel. Merida just snorted and crossed her arms while Rapunzel tried to hide her giggling behind her hand and failed.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The sudden question made the four jump and look to the entrance of their compartment.

They all grinned and pulled out a few coins to pay for the treats. Jack got Bertie Botts, Hiccup got a Cauldron Cake, and Merida and Rapunzel both got chocolate frogs. The kind woman handed them their treats just as another group of children started peaking out of their compartment to see if she was coming, so the four thanked her for the treats and then retreated into their own compartment to sit and enjoy.

"You know, I heard Quidditch tryouts are gonna be pretty intense for Gryffindor this year because Eep's taking over as captain. Lucky for me, I'm already half-way on the team after impressing her during free-flying last year!" Merida mentioned, looking rather pleased with herself.

"You aren't the only one! Kenai said last year that if I practiced enough I'd be perfect for the team." Jack stuck out his chest and raised his chin. "I've been practicing all Summer!"  
"Yeah, so have I! Guess this year we'll finally get to see who's the better flyer!" Merida challenged, and Jack grinned back at her.

"Well, it's obviously going to be me! I'm a Winter Sprite: flying is in our blood!" Jack shot back at her. Merida laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm a Dunbroch! And winning is in our blood!" She smirked.

"They're going to be doing this all year." Rapunzel stated matter-of-factly. Hiccup only shrugged.

"As long as they leave me out of it, I'm fine. I don't want to be caught in the middle of an argument over a game that I don't even care about." He rolled his eyes as Jack and Merida gasped at him, horrified.

"How can you even say that? My best friend!" Jack shouted tragically.

"Where did we go wrong!?" Merida cried.

Rapunzel spent The rest of the train ride giggling and laughing as she listened to Jack and Merida try to convince Hiccup that Quidditch was possibly the best thing in the world. She eventually decided to save her friend from their companions endless torment by suggesting that they change into their school robes, but as soon as they all finished and returned to their compartment, Jack and Merida went right back to drowning poor Hiccup in never-ending conversation about Quidditch.

When the train finally came to a stop, Hiccup lunged for the door of the compartment and stumbled into the hall of the car with the other students.

"Sweet relief!" He gasped, looking utterly spent.

Merida huffed and crossed her arms as Jack pouted and glared at the other boy. Rapunzel just giggled again and lead the way off of the train.

Outside the crowds of students milled about, the older students already walking off wherever they needed to go, while the second-years looked around them, utterly lost. Eventually the House Prefects gathered them and helped all of the students to find their way as Professor Crood lead the first-years to the boats.

"I wonder how we'll be getting to the castle." Merida commented as they followed the large crowd of older students towards a wide path. "I don't remember seeing anyone besides first-years with us in the boats."

"I think I might have an idea." Jack told them, eyes wide as he stared straight ahead of their group.

Rapunzel followed his gaze and gasped at the large, black carriages that pulled themselves down the wide path that lead through the forest. Students hurried to climb into them as five to six students rode away on the carriages at a time, leaving other empty carriages to take their places.

"Incredible." Hiccup breathed, standing next to Jack as they all stood in a line staring at the carriages. Rapunzel smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet a bit before grabbing Merida and Jack's wrists on either side of her.

"Come on! Let's get in line, quick!" She said excitedly as she once again took the lead and rushed up to the end of the line of students.

Luckily, the second-years were given priority over the older students when boarding the carriages, the four discovered, because the older students were more likely to not get lost or get into trouble while waiting, so even though the line of students was impressively long Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup didn't have to wait long for a Prefect to wave them over to one of the carriages.

"Thank you, Marina." Rapunzel smiled at the fifth-year Hufflepuff.

"Anytime. Just stay in the carriage because it won't stop if you jump out." The older girl warned with a smirk.

With that short exchange the carriage took them down the path and through the forest, winding along the dirt road as the Hogwarts castle grew closer and closer in the distance.

"Just as amazing as ever, isn't it?" Rapunzel murmured to the others as she rested her arms on the side of the carriage and looked out across the lake at the magnificent sight of the castle.

The carriages brought them all the way to the main entrance, far above the docks for the boats, and the great big doors that reached so high were wide open, allowing the warmth of the castle to lure all of the students inside.

Rapunzel grinned at the others, which they returned instantly, and the four of them burst into a run, racing towards the inside of their beloved school and the Great Hall. When they turned the last corner, they all came to an immediate stop, standing in the entry-way of the Great Hall as good memories and warmth washed over them.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the familiarity she felt. When Hiccup grabbed her elbow and gently pulled her to the side, she realized that the other three had awkwardly stepped off to the side to allow the other students through.

"I guess we should probably go to our own tables for tonight, huh?" Rapunzel asked, offering a weak smile.

"Yeah, I think so. House pride and all." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"We'll meet up in the usual spot after classes tomorrow, right?" Jack looked at them, tilting his head slightly with his staff balanced on his shoulder.

"Definitely. Can't wait to see the new schedules!" Merida nodded and grinned.

A few more parting words and a handful of waves were given before the four actually parted to their separate tables. Rapunzel joined the other second-years at the Hufflepuff tables and smiled at Violet, who greeted her kindly. They struck up a pleasant conversation about what they had done over the summer, and Violet told her about how her younger brother, Dash, broke one of his fingers and was in a cast the whole time.

Rapunzel laughed at the stories Violet told, and offered some of her own, but even with such a enjoyable conversation, Rapunzel couldn't help but notice Fishlegs giving her a strange, almost nervous or cautious, look.

She wasn't given the chance to contemplate her year-mate's strange behavior because Professor North came through the entrance of the Great Hall, leading a new group of first-years behind him. Sitting on the bench on the inside of the center aisle, Rapunzel took the opportunity to smile and wave happily at the nervous looking first-years.

The Sorting Ceremony was almost as exciting as it was when Rapunzel, herself, was being sorted. Every new Hufflepuff brought a bright smile to her face, and she enjoyed talking to the younger children, watching their expressions go from tight and nervous to relaxed and friendly.

After the Sorting, North gave his annual welcoming speech reminding them of several rules and making a couple of announcements about classes. When he finished, he flicked his wand, and piles and piles of food appeared on the table. The opening feast left no room for disappointment as Rapunzel's eyes roamed over all of the different kinds of foods that surrounded her and tried to decide what she wanted to eat.

The feast seems to end rather quickly, but Rapunzel had a slight suspicion that it might have just been the days events catching up with her. As she shuffled off towards the basement with the other Hufflepuffs, she waved goodnight to Merida, Jack, and Hiccup, all of whom seemed just as tired as she felt.

A Prefect opened the door to their dormitories, and all of the Hufflepuffs flood into the warm, cabin-like common room. Most students went straight for their rooms to get ready for bed, and Rapunzel was one of them.

She changed, brushed her teeth, and checked her braid to make sure it would hold through the night. When she finally sat down on her bed, she didn't feel tired anymore, so she fished out her hair brush and the picture she had of herself, Merida, Hiccup, and Jack from her trunk. She placed both items gently onto her bedside table and smiled fondly at the picture.

A yawn broke her from her remembering, and she crawled beneath her covers, laying down with a smile.

There was no Dark Sorcerer tormenting the school this year. The four friends would be able to relax and have fun while learning to use their magic, and the only things they had to worry about were their grades.

Yes, let the adults handle the dangerous and evil things that threatened the school. They had already done much more than their fair share by finding Pitch Black, the Guardians could deal with how to keep him out of the school.

Of course there would still be mystery and adventure, Rapunzel didn't think anyone could possibly be friends with Jack and Hiccup without getting into some sort of trouble at one point or another and there was still Jack's father's disappearance to investigate, but hopefully they could avoid the near-death kind of trouble they found last year and stick more to the fun kind of trouble that warranted a detention at worst.

This year they wouldn't have to worry about anything so serious. They would be able to focus on their education and what they should do during their free-time.

Without Pitch Black causing trouble, nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry nothing really happens in this chapter, but it was a necessary filler to move the story along.

 _NOTES:_ Expectations rarely intersect with reality. Never expect to much, but be wary of expecting too little.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **Orange Cat:** You have no idea how excited I am to see a review from you! I have never had a reviewer stick with me for longer then just one story, so thank you so much! I share your dislike of Gothel, but she is needed... So, do you know why Emma was calling Hiccup "Cat"? And I totally get the whole 'character's in pain thing', writing is most fun when you're torturing your characters and/or readers in some way. It's like even though you love them, you still want to see them face challenges to see how they'll handle them and what they'll do. As for Hiccup and all that stuff, all I'm going to say is that I think my readers are either going to love what I do with this series, or they're going to absolutely hate it. I'm hoping for the first one...

 **DearlyFictitious:** HOLY MOLEY, YOU'RE MY VERY FIRST BINGE READER! Thank you so much for reading my stories! You have no idea how excited I got when I saw the reviews you left for Rise of Wizardry and Tangled in Witchcraft, so thank you so much! I hope you find this one to be just as enjoyable as the first one! :)


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

The first week of classes seemed to go by in a flash. Rapunzel was happy with her schedule, even if things were a little packed, it was only to be expected. They weren't first years anymore, and the school was giving them the challenges they needed to grow as witches and wizards.

On Mondays and Wednesdays she began with Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then she went down to the dungeons for Double Potions with Gryffindor, and finally she climbed back up to the other classrooms for History of Magic with Ravenclaw once again.

Tuesdays and Thursdays saw her in Charms with Gryffindor and then followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. Thursdays at midnight, before Friday morning, were spent in the Astronomy tower with Slytherin, and then, because of a scheduling mishap with several of the Professors, all second-year students were sharing the same Double Herbology class on Fridays, much to the dismay of Professor Lorax who was left to wrangle them all by himself.

After finishing their classes on that first Friday back, the four returned to their old table in the library, happy to find that the small area was pretty much the same except for a few changes, such as the armchair placed next to one of the bookcases and a new carpet beneath the table.

Rapunzel had taken it upon herself to test how comfy the new armchair was, and was reclining in it peacefully with her herbology book in her lap. Hiccup had taken a seat on the window seat behind the table, and Jack and Merida had settled themselves in the wooden chairs at the table with books and notes spread out around them.

Of course, Rapunzel's less academically inclined friends weren't actually doing the small amount of work they'd been assigned that week, no, they were currently arguing over what Quidditch team was going to dominate the tournament this year.

Hiccup had obviously opted for ignoring them by sketching in his notebook, but Rapunzel had already absorbed quite a lot of information about different plants and their uses in magic, so she was looking for something to distract her for a short while as her brain finished processing everything she had just read.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you that; Cami is a great Chaser, but that won't do your team much good against Kenai. He's the best Keeper at Hogwarts!" Jack argued.

"A good Keeper won't do you much if you can't get the Quaffle!" Merida pointed out.

"Have either of you considered the fact that the majority of both your teams graduated last year?" Hiccup heaved a heavy sigh of annoyance at the argument, and his comment made Merida and Jack pause for a moment.

"Hiccup's right." Rapunzel jumped in with a smile. "Both Gryffindor and Slytherin will have to start practically from scratch. You'll be lucky to have even one player that isn't an inexperienced second-year."

"Well, I guess that levels the playing field then." Merida looked back at Jack with a wide smirk.

"Bring it on, Princess!" Jack grinned, and Merida growled.

"What did you just call me?" She shouted, grabbing hold of Jack's hair and trying to shove his head down. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Sure, whatever you say, your Highness!" Jack laughed as Merida started punching his shoulder and yelling at him some more, but the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth gave her away.

"What's so great about Quidditch anyway? Everyone around here seems to be obsessed with it. I just don't get it." Hiccup told Rapunzel.

She smiled, letting Merida and Jack's playful banter fade into the background. "It's exciting to watch. Everyone's moving really fast and the rivalries add a lot, too."

Hiccup shrugged. "I just don't see it, I guess. From what I've seen, they don't fly all that fast and a lot of what happens in the game is pretty predictable."

"Well, give it a chance anyways. It's not like we went to any of the games last year; we were to busy chasing all those mysteries. You might find that you like it." Rapunzel encouraged him. "And, anyways, they're going to make us go whether we want to or not, so we might as well make the best of it." Rapunzel giggled, nodding towards Merida and Jack.

Merida had jumped up onto Jack's back and had one of her index fingers hooked on the inside of his cheek like a fish, pulling his mouth into an awkward shape as Jack struggled to get her off of him by pulling on her red curls. They both froze and looked up at the sound Rapunzel and Hiccup laughing.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had fallen on the floor as their laughing made their stomachs cramp painfully.

"And what are you two laughin' at?" Merida demanded from above Jack's head.

"Ahha huMa!" Jack agreed, at least, that's what Rapunzel thought he was doing. It was hard to tell, seeing as he couldn't form actual words.

Rapunzel and Hiccup just shared a look, chuckled at their friends antics, and then got up to collect their things.

* * *

The four journeyed down to the Great Hall for dinner shortly after. They took their seats at the Hufflepuff table this time. Hiccup and Jack sat down next to each other on one side and Rapunzel and Merida sat across from them. Rapunzel silently made sure to sit in front of Jack so he and Merida would be far away from each other as possible, which might've lessened the talk about Quidditch for at least a little while.

Before either of them could try to bring up the sport, Hiccup turned to Jack and spoke. "You know, it's already been a week, and all we've done is drop pumpkin-dye bombs in the boys baths on the fifth floor. While the results of that was hilarious, I think we should step up our game a little bit. Professor Bunnymund's only given us one night of detention so far."

"You two already got detention?" Rapunzel gaped at them.

"So that's why a bunch of the boys are orange." Merida smiled now that she was in on the prank.

"You're right, Hic. We can do better." Jack agreed, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding. "Any ideas?"

"Ideas for what?" A voice growled above them, and Rapunzel looked above the boys' heads to see Professor Bunnymund standing there, glaring down at the two boys as they grinned up at him innocently.

"Oh, nothing Professor!" Hiccup smiled, glancing to the side to avoid the teacher's razor-sharp gaze.

"We wouldn't _dream_ of breaking the rules!" Jack smirked impishly at the pooka, who's scowl deepened at the overly exaggerated voices the two used. "But we were wondering... You wouldn't happen to have any carrots, would you?"

Hiccup snorted suddenly, his hands shooting up to smother his laughter, and Rapunzel shared an amused look with Merida as Professor Bunnymund's eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise and confusion.

"Why do you want carrots?" Professor Bunnymund raised one eyebrow at them suspiciously.

"Why, for our snowman, of course!" Jack told him as if it were obvious. The two boys tried extremely hard to keep from laughing, but it just came out as sniggers as Professor Bunnymund's eyes widened to the size of their dinner plates and then settled back into a firm glare.

"Why you little -!" Professor Bunnymund reached for the backs of their cloaks, but the boys ducked underneath the table and dove out the other side from between Merida and Rapunzel, who jumped even farther apart as the boys made a mad dash to get away from their pursuer.

"You little twits! Get back here before I _triple_ your detention!" Professor Bunnymund shouted as he gave chase after the two lads.

Jack and Hiccup disappeared out of the Great Hall's entry, and Professor Bunnymund followed right behind them as Rapunzel and Merida watched them go. Rapunzel turned to the Gryffindor beside her with a bewildered smile.

"I can't believe they're already up to their old tricks again! I didn't even know they got detention!" She exclaimed, but Merida just shrugged and turned back to her meal.

"Those two'll never change. They'll always be up to something or other. I'd be worried if they weren't." Merida said confidently. "I don't think I've ever met two people who get along so well, and I used to think it was weird: A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw bein' friends, but now Jack without Hiccup, or Hiccup without Jack, just seems wrong."

"I know what you mean." Rapunzel smiled fondly at the thought. "I just wish the two of them would, at least, try to stay out of trouble. I'll never understand why they always go looking for it."

"It's a mystery to us all, Punzie. Boy's just like to do stupid things. It's in their nature." Merida crossed her arms and shook her head solemnly.

"She's not wrong, you know." Violet, another Hufflepuff sitting next to Rapunzel, suddenly spoke up, and Rapunzel looked at her curiously. "Boys are weird that way. But, then again, I think trouble just likes to find the four of you." Violet subtly nodded her head, and Merida and Rapunzel both followed the direction she had motioned towards.

Daren Fouls, Hiccup's bully from last year, was shooting glares at them from his place at the Slytherin table, and a handful of Slytherins that were around him were also sending strange looks their way.

Rapunzel looked at Merida in confusion, but the Gryffindor only shrugged not looking particularly worried about it. Merida turned back to her food, but Rapunzel was suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Was she just imagining it, or were two Gryffindors sending them those same weird looks that the Slytherins had?

As Professor Bunnymund returned, dragging Jack by the shoulder of his cloak and Hiccup by his arm, Rapunzel slowly turned back to eating. She didn't feel very hungry anymore, but she ate anyways because the amusing scene of Professor Bunnymund sitting Jack and Hiccup back down in their original seats and giving them a firm scolding lightened her mood a bit.

She didn't enjoy watching her friends get in trouble, but Hiccup's sass and Jack's jokes made the whole thing more comical than it was serious, and they all knew that Professor Bunnymund wouldn't give them any real punishment because they had, apparently, already paid for the pumpkin-dye bomb prank and the teacher had no solid evidence that they were planning a new trick. Besides, Rapunzel had a feeling that Professor Bunnymund would go easy on the boys because it was the first week of classes.

Once Professor Bunnymund was satisfied with his lecture towards the boys, he left them to their dinner, and Jack and Hiccup turned to each other and grinned. It was fairly obvious that they had come to some sort of silent agreement, but it was also fairly obvious that it was probably something that Rapunzel would rather not know about so she wouldn't have to feel guilty about letting the boys get away with something mischievous.

When they turned to sit facing the table, Merida was first to welcome them back.

"Enjoy your run, lads?" She smirked, and Jack smirked right back.

"Yes, we did! We made it all the way to the third floor this time!" Jack announced proudly, and Rapunzel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Their antics were simply too funny.

"We would have made it further, but we kind of ran into Dr. Doppler..." Hiccup scratched the back of his head shyly.

"He stopped you?" Merida asked, surprised that the more peaceful teacher would be able to stop two rampaging tricksters.

"No, we ran _into_ him." Jack explained. "Sent papers flying everywhere, and Hiccup nearly broke his wrist."

"Did not!" Hiccup defended himself, rubbing his left wrist tenderly.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Rapunzel wanted to know.

Hiccup had the decency to blush slightly, but Jack just grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The four enjoyed the rest of their dinner with a conversation filled with merriness and laughter, and only a little bit about Quidditch. The enjoyment she felt from being with her friends almost made Rapunzel forget completely about Daren and the other Slytherins, but she still caught Daren's glaring from the corner of her eye every now and again.

By the time they were saying goodnight and parting ways to hurry off to bed, Rapunzel couldn't help but wonder if maybe Violet was right.

Was trouble out to find them again?

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, y'all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I like this one, personally. Don't know why, I just do.

 _NOTES:_ Adventure and Trouble are two different perspectives of the same situation.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **RavenclawHermioneG:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope this story is everything you want it to be! :)

 **DearlyFictitious:** Your name looked similar to one I saw on Tumblr, but I wasn't sure. Super excited! I created that blog in the hopes of getting my story some more attention, and I'm glad to see that it worked! And Mavis is adorable, she'll be making a reappearance at some point in this story :)


	4. Tryouts

**Chapter 4: Tryouts**

After two long weeks of listening to Merida and Jack go on and on about Quidditch, the day had finally come. Rapunzel sat in the stands closest to the center of the field with Hiccup sitting beside her, reading his book.

Rapunzel looked back and frowned at the boy after glancing over and seeing the offending item in his hands. "Put that away! We're supposed to be watching!" Rapunzel nudged him to put the book down, and Hiccup sighed.

"They're in between teams right now, nothings happening." He argued, gesturing to the field with a vague wave of his hand.

Rapunzel knew he was right. Hufflepuff had only just finished and were clearing the field for the Gryffindor team, but it was almost Merida's turn! Rapunzel didn't want to miss a thing.

All of the Gryffindors came out onto the field where a pile of brooms were waiting. The large group of people looking to tryout for the team went straight for the brooms, intent on getting a good one, while Eep Crood, the newly made third-year and Captain of the Gryffindor team, alongside Camicazi, another third-year who held the position of Seeker for the Gryffindor team, separated themselves from the group and stood before them. The two girl's watched the group struggle over the pile of brooms for a bit, no doubt assessing the people that had turned up for tryouts.

It was no secret that most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams had been filled with much older students who had all graduated, now both teams would have to start from almost scratch because only a few older students actually cared to tryout and the younger students, talented or not, would need training. It was rather exciting, in Rapunzel's opinion, because it meant that the two teams with the highest rivalry would be competing on the same level.

"ALL RIGHT! Fall in, single line! Be quick about it!" Eep shouted after conversing with Camicazi for a few moments longer.

Rapunzel squeaked with excited, grabbing hold of and shaking Hiccup's arm as he finally sighed and put his book away.

Merida fell into line, holding a fine looking broom and her chin high with confidence. The other Gryffindors stood around the Captain as Eep let her gaze wander over each of them. Her eyes lingered on Merida long enough to give the younger girl a firm nod, which made the red-headed princess hold her chin even higher.

"Today Cami and I will be putting you through a few drills to examine your strengths." Eep began, walking in front of the line like a General in front of her troops. "However, your strengths will mean nothing if you cannot adapt to mid-game situations or coaching instructions. These tryouts are meant to test more than natural ability or dumb luck. We're going to dig deep and see what each of you are really made of. Are there any questions before we begin?" She paused at the end of the line and turned to look at her House-mates before her.

Some of them were sweating nervously, others rolled their eyes as if they were too cool to be there, but most kept silent respectfully and held their chins up as Eep eyed them critically. Taking the silence as her answer, Eep grinned in a slightly scary way and continued.

"Good. Let's get started!" She called out, and Camicazi stepped forward.

The two Gryffindor girls started barking orders at them, and eventually the group was split into two with each player assigned to the position that they were trying-out for. The two different teams went to opposite sides of the field and took to the air, going to their proper starting positions.

As Eep prepared to start the trial match, Merida glanced over at Rapunzel and Hiccup, offering a big smile and a small wave. Rapunzel beamed and waved back excitedly, shaking Hiccup's arm with her other hand in her sheer excitement.

The game began and Rapunzel cheered loudly for Merida the entire time. Eep had them play multiple games, switching up the positions and teams in between each one, and Merida performed amazingly every time. Rapunzel couldn't believe how fast they were moving, or how great Merida was at the game. Merida made at least four goals for her team each time they played, and Eep had set a ten-point limit to keep the games from being too long.

By the end of the last game Merida's face was pink and her hair was wilder than usual, but she looked utterly ecstatic. Rapunzel was still breathing hard from all of her cheering as she flopped back onto the bench with Hiccup, and the Ravenclaw boy tittered.

"You know, if you lose your voice screaming for Merida like that, how will you cheer for Jack when it's his turn?" Hiccup asked jokingly, but Rapunzel's eyes shot open wide.

"Oh no, I didn't think about that!" Rapunzel gasped and her hand quickly shot up to cover her mouth when she heard the slight raspy sound that accompanied her words. "Oh, Hiccup, what should I do? I can't not cheer for Jack!" Rapunzel frowned deeply as her voice cracked at the end, making her eyes widen more as guilt came over her like a big, dark cloak.

Suddenly, the heavy feeling lifted a tiny bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Rapunzel looked up to see Hiccup giving her a partly amused, partly guilty smile as his other hand placed his book somewhere on the bench behind him, completely forgotten for the time being.

"I was only kidding, Punzie." Hiccup assured her gently. "But if it upsets you this much, I think I might know a spell that could help..." He offered shyly.

Rapunzel lit up like a star. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rapunzel squeaked with a subtly grating sound behind it as she threw her arms around Hiccup's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Anything for you, Rapunzel." Hiccup mumbled just before she pulled back to smile brightly at him as his cheeks flushed a light pink color. "We should give it a try now while they're still between the two tryouts." He quickly pulled out his wand to avoid eye-contact, and Rapunzel found his shyness to be rather adorable.

Rapunzel lifted her chin, allowing Hiccup to point his wand at her throat. She didn't notice how serious Hiccup became in the short moment because she was too happy with the idea that her friend was going to heal her voice.

"Anapneo." He murmured, and his wand gave off a small glow. Rapunzel's throat felt cool, as if she were drinking a cold glass of water, and suddenly she cleared her throat to get rid of an itch.

"Did it work?" She asked, her voice as pretty and light as it always was. Answering her own question, Rapunzel laughed happily and gave Hiccup another tight hug, which made him laugh also. "Thank you!"

She felt Hiccup return her hug. "Anytime, Punzie."

He gently pushed away from her as a whistle split the air, signaling that it was time for the Slytherins to begin their tryouts. The two friends smiled at each other and turned to watch as Jack and the other Slytherins took to the air.

Unlike the other teams, the Slytherins conducted their beginning of tryouts in the air. They still lined up in single file before the team Captain, but they were on their broomsticks as Kenai remained in place before them with Flynn Rider at his side.

"Jack told me that Kenai was begging Flynn to join the team this year because he's the only other Slytherin left who can play as well as he can." Hiccup told her when he saw where her curious gaze was directed.

Rapunzel nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything. She only knew Flynn through Jack and she had never met him on a personal level, so she wasn't sure on her feelings about the boy. Jack said he was an alright sort, and she didn't like to assume things before she met someone for herself, but some of the stories she heard from the other students made her think that maybe Flynn was like those ruffians and thugs that Nana Gothel was always telling her about.

After Kenai gave a short speech about how the tryouts would be conducted, he split the teams up and ordered them to their positions. Jack flew close by the stands they were sitting in and waved to them enthusiastically as he passed by.

"Good luck, Jack." Hiccup called out to Jack as the young Slytherin got into place for the game to start. Jack gave them a thumbs-up after making sure that no one was looking.

Rapunzel clapped happily as the first game began, Jack shooting off like an arrow from a bow. For the time he had been given the role of a Chaser, and he snatched up the quaffle before anyone else could, causing a chase to ensue around the stadium.

Hiccup and Rapunzel watched excitedly as the other players raced after Jack, but something caught Rapunzel's attention from the very corner of her eye.

Rapunzel turned and saw two lingering Gryffindors whispering to each other and pointing and her and Hiccup. One of them glared at her when she realized Rapunzel was looking at them and roughly grabbed the other Gryffindor and turned them away from her and Hiccup.

Rapunzel tilted her head slightly, her brow furrowing in confusion. Once again, she felt the weight of someone's hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Hiccup standing behind her with a firm expression and a small annoyed glare in his eyes.

"Ignore them." He told her knowingly, but she didn't know what it was that she was supposed to know.

Hiccup tugged at her arm gently, and the two returned to watching the Slytherin tryouts. The next time Rapunzel looked over her shoulder, the two Gryffindors were gone, but she was still hopelessly confused by the whole encounter. She knew that Hiccup was really smart and knew a lot of things that Jack, Merida, and she wouldn't even think about, but he acted as if she knew what he was talking about as well, which only confused her more.

She managed to stay focused on the tryouts enough to cheer for Jack just as she had cheered for Merida, but in the back of her mind she continued to ask herself questions about some of the strange happenings around the school lately.

After Kenai and Flynn had finally decided that they had seen enough to pick the next year's Quidditch team members, the Slytherins were released from their tryouts and retreated out of sight and into the locker rooms.

Rapunzel and Hiccup collected their things and hurried to meet Merida and Jack outside of the locker rooms inside. Rapunzel dragged Hiccup along by the arm as they ran down the corridor to a waiting Merida who was leaning against the wall in her regular school uniform.

"There you are! How did it go?" Merida asked them eagerly as they stopped next to her.

"Really well! Jack was amazing!" Rapunzel replied breathlessly.

Anyone who had taken part in another House's tryouts was banned from looking in on the other teams, so Merida had been waiting for her three friends for most of the Slytherin tryouts.

"Good. It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't have a challenge ahead of me once I get on the team." Merida grinned confidently just as Jack emerged from the locker room with his staff resting on his shoulder casually.

"You guys aren't having fun without me, are you?" He laughed as he joined them.

"Heard tryouts went well for you." Merida commented as he smirked.

"Of course they did, I'm a natural!" Jack puffed his chest out proudly.

"And so modest, too." Hiccup added dryly, making the girls laugh as Jack pouted at him.

"Why must you hurt me so?" Jack clutched the part of his shirt where his heart would be dramatically as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you two!" Merida interrupted with a chortle. "It's lunch time, and I'm starving!" She exclaimed, turning and starting down the hallway as Rapunzel and the boys fell in next to her.

"Do either of you know when you're going to find out if you made the team or not?" Rapunzel inquired as the four of them headed for the Great Hall.

"Sometime within the weekend." Merida replied. "They'll post a list in the common room. At least, that's how Eep and Camicazi decided to do it."

"The same for Slytherin, but Kenai said it could take until Tuesday to decide." Jack sulked over the fact as Merida stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Rapunzel giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll celebrate for both of you getting on the teams." She reassured him.

"Assuming that you both got on the teams. I still say Quidditch isn't all that great, but, yeah, what Rapunzel said." Hiccup shrugged.

Rapunzel laughed at the outraged looks Jack and Merida threw at Hiccup, and for the rest of the lunch hour she couldn't even remember what had been troubling her before...

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! I know some of you were really looking forward to the Quidditch portion of this story, and we've finally gotten to it! I also threw a little Rapunzel/Hiccup friendship in there for you guys. I hope you liked it!

 _NOTES:_ What goes up must always come down...

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **DearlyFictitious:** I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, and that you're excited for what's gonna happen next! But also, I think there was a slight mix-up. I'm afraid I wasn't the wonderful artist who drew that beautiful picture of Mavis. I do draw, but not that well. I'm really sorry for the confusion! :) **  
**

 **Bored Wayward Dragon:** Thank you so much! Jack and Hiccup's friendship is one of the main reasons I started this story because I felt like there wasn't enough material of them being Best Friends. There's a lot of Hijack, and, surprising to me, the two of them being rivals, which I find kinda weird, but it's a thing apparently. I do enjoy a lot of the works that are out there, but I needed some Jack/Hiccup Best Friend Fluff in my life. :)

 **Rue:** I'm not going to say anything because I refuse to give spoilers, but I am so happy to hear that you like my story so much! I will say that if you stick with me through a couple of books you might really like what I have planned. :3

 **I'm the Lonely Life:** Maybe, maybe not. They already got Bunny once, so who's to say they won't do it again?


	5. Worried

**Chapter 5: Worried**

It was early evening mid-week after all of the Quidditch tryouts, dinner was not for another two hours, and an impressive array of candies, sweets, and other treats littered their table in the back of the library. Amber colored light streamed in through the window, coming from the beautiful sunset on the horizon, and the four children's laughter danced in the air as the giggled and cheered.

Rapunzel and Hiccup had gone to their usual meeting place after classes that day to find a very excited Jack and Merida already waiting for them. They were wearing their Quidditch uniforms with pride, grinning so broadly that their cheeks hurt. Jack had been named the official Seeker for the Slytherin team, and Merida had ecstatically accepted the role of Chaser that had been offered to her from the Gryffindor team.

Rapunzel and Hiccup were both happy for them, and the four pooled all of the sweets that they kept hidden in their trunks and under their pillows to celebrate the wonderful news before the rest of the school found out.

At dinner, Jack and Merida's Houses would sweep them away to congratulate them and celebrate among their own House members with initiations and such, but for now it was just the four of them, having fun and laughing together.

"Kenai said that our first game is in six weeks, but the teachers haven't told us who we're up against yet." Jack informed them at some point.

"Better start training then, Frost, because Eep told me that our first game is in six weeks!" Merida grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, great." Hiccup sighed heavily as the two athletically inclined students gave each other confident grins and challenging looks.

Rapunzel giggled as Hiccup let his forehead drop down to the table while Jack and Merida started arguing playfully above his head. Watching her friends together now, Rapunzel's mind began to wander back to her past worries that had only grown in the past couple of days.

Hiccup was the first to notice that something was wrong. He peeked over his arms that he had wrapped around his dropped head in an attempt to hide from Jack and Merida's ridiculous arguing, his eyes were big and bright green, shining with concern.

"Are you okay, Punzie?" He asked, and Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at how cute and sweet he was.

"I'm fine, I just... Well, I've been thinking a lot lately..." She shrugged.

"About what?" Jack asked curiously.

Rapunzel grabbed a small lock of hair that had come loose from her braid and twisted it anxiously. Maybe she shouldn't say anything. What if she was just imagining it? What if she worried everyone for nothing?

"Come on, Punzie." Merida encouraged. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

"I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting, but... It's just that, well..." Rapunzel struggled as her friends gathered around her, waiting patiently for her to collect her thoughts. Rapunzel took a deep breath and shoved her nerves back. These were her friends, they wouldn't laugh or make fun of her for anything. "Have any of you noticed that some of the other kids around school have been giving us strange looks lately?... I guess I'm just worried that maybe some of them don't like us for some reason..." She finally admitted, a weight lifting from her shoulders almost instantly.

The others just looked at her, then they turned to look at each other. Hiccup looked up and over his shoulder at Merida and Jack. Merida shrugged uncertainly, and Jack reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"Uh... Punzie, I don't really know how to say this, but... There are some people who have hated us since last year." Jack struggled to explain.

"Hate us? But why? And how do all of you know about this and I don't?" Rapunzel crossed her arms, feeling more than a little upset that she'd been left out.

"A lot of people just thought we were weird at first. It wasn't until our fight with Daren and Gabby that people started caring at all." Merida tried to comfort her. "After that some of the other students started questioning our loyalty to our Houses. It didn't really become a big deal until this year."

"Apparently some of our year-mates have been spreading rumors, and their dislike for us has spread to others around the school." Jack's brow was narrowed a bit as he glanced off to the side as he thought of something that Rapunzel didn't know what it was.

"That's ridiculous! They can't hate us just for that." Rapunzel argued, still upset.

"It's not like there's anything we can do. They're going to feel the way they want to feel no matter how unfair it is. Besides, why should we worry about what other people think?" Hiccup said reasonably.

"It's not what they think that worries me, it's what they might do." Rapunzel told them quietly. The others looked at her curiously. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"No one is going to get hurt, Rapunzel." Merida told the other girl. "We've got each other to watch our backs."

"Yeah, and there are plenty of students that still like us just the same. No need to worry about what Daren and a couple other jerks might be saying about us." Jack smiled reassuringly.

Rapunzel still wasn't convinced, but their words did make sense. She offered a small smile, and that seemed to satisfy her friends for the time being, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was going to come from this.

The bell chimed somewhere deep in the castle, signaling the dinner hour, and Jack grinned.

"Come on, let's go get some food! I'm starving!" He said, motioning for them to follow as he quickly stuffed some of the treats they'd laid out into his school bag.

"But we just finished eating!" Merida reminded him.

"Your point?" He asked.

"Do you ever stop eating?" The redhead demanded, sticking her fists to her hips.

"I'm a growing boy." Jack defended himself with a shrug. Merida groaned and rolled her eyes as Hiccup snorted, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Let's go. Bunnymund will be suspicious if we don't go to dinner. And if we keep Jack eating he might stop talking for a short while." Hiccup snickered.

"Ha! You wish!" Jack laughed as he threw an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and ruffled his hair.

As the four moved through the castle to the Great Hall and ate dinner, Rapunzel tried her hardest to forget her worries. The others were right, she shouldn't be so concerned about what others thought. But Hiccup had been bullied last year, and she didn't like the idea of it happening to any of her friends. She worried for Hiccup, Merida, and Jack's safety more than anything else.

Rapunzel didn't know many Gryffindors, but with friends like Eep and Camicazi by her side, she didn't really think Merida would be in too much trouble. If anyone picked on her it would most likely stay verbal. But Jack and Hiccup were another story.

It was the boys' friendship that had started it all, and while Rapunzel was extremely thankful for it, these bullies might hate it more than anything else. Rapunzel had heard a lot of rumors about how cruel Slytherins could be, and Jack had to live with them. It would be so easy for Daren to get some of the other Slytherins together to torment Jack whenever Bunnymund, who was the head of Slytherin, wasn't around.

And what about Hiccup? He didn't talk about anyone from his House ever, really, so Rapunzel wasn't sure if there was anyone besides Jack, Merida, and herself to help him out and protect him from bullies. Rapunzel wasn't sure if she would be much good in a fight, either, but she definitely wouldn't leave Hiccup in one all on his own. He was just a little guy, and he didn't know how to fight like Jack and Merida.

These thoughts plagued Rapunzel's mind all through dinner. Every time she managed to pull her mind away from the stressful ideas, she would catch someone glaring at them or whispering to another student while pointing at them because they were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Eventually the feast ended and the four said their goodnights before going their separate ways, heading off to their dormitories and comfy beds. Rapunzel being the last to leave as she followed some of the older Hufflepuffs down into the basement.

The familiar collection of barrels greeted the large group of students clad in yellow-striped ties, and a sixth-year student used their wand to open the entrance. As soon as they had gotten into the dormitory, Rapunzel hurried off to prepare for bed. She got changed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and rebraided it, and wrote a letter to her parents to let them know that she was well and enjoying her classes. She decided to leave out everything else, but as she tucked the letter into it's protective envelope she realized that her mind was still too distracted to sleep.

Rapunzel huffed with annoyance and padded out of the girl's rooms towards the common room, her bare feet not making a sound on the warm, smooth wood of the Hufflepuff dormitories. Reaching the common room, she found Kayley and Kristoff, two third-year students, lounging about. Kayley appeared to be studying, and Kristoff was polishing his broom for Quidditch practice.

"Hello, Rapunzel." Kayley greeted, smiling at the younger girl with pleasant surprise. "I would've thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I'm not up for lack of trying, promise." Rapunzel told her, smiling weakly. The older girl shifted over and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" The third-year asked Rapunzel kindly as she sat down and situated her long braid beside her.

"Well..." Rapunzel murmured, unsure if she should really be talking about this with anyone other than her friends. "Do you... Do you guys not like it when I'm with my friends?"

Kayley's eyes widened just a little bit in curiosity, and Kristoff looked up from his polishing with a confused expression on his face. The two older students shared a curious and slightly amused glance before Kayley turned back to her.

"You mean your Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw friends?" Kayley clarified, and Rapunzel nodded. "I've never really thought of it before. I remember thinking it was a little strange a couple times, but the four of you always seemed really happy when you were together. Why would you ask?"

"It isn't Daren and his goons, is it?" Kristoff asked before Rapunzel could reply, so the younger girls just nodded again. The two Quidditch players frowned.

"Have they been bothering the four of you? We could tell Toothiana if -" Kayley began, but Rapunzel quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no, no one's bothered us yet, it's just that... Well, we've been getting a lot of weird looks when we hang out lately, and I'm just worried about my friends. Jack and Merida can be pretty hot-headed sometimes, so if someone said something extra nasty... O-or Hiccup! He wouldn't say anything if anyone started picking on him, and I just..." Rapunzel trailed off. She didn't know what was making her feel so upset about it, but she couldn't ignore this nagging feeling.

"You don't want your friends to get hurt. Emotionally or physically." Kayley supplied, smiling gently at the younger girls as she nodded miserably. "It's completely understandable, Rapunzel. You're just worried for your friends. But you should try to remember that one stupid boy and his friends aren't gonna be able to do much, especially not when the teachers are watching."

"Yeah, and there are a lot more people who like you guys then you'd think. I've heard a couple of students have some really good opinions of you guys from last year." Kristoff added.

"The point is, even if something does happen, there are plenty of people who will be willing to help you fix it. Try not to worry too much, okay, and you can always come to us again if you feel like it's getting worse." Kayley told her.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks for listening." Rapunzel sighed. She did feel a little better after talking to the two older students. Kayley and Kristoff were both nice to her, and she appreciated that they didn't mind her friendship with Jack, Merida, and Hiccup.

After saying goodnight to the two third-years, Rapunzel shuffled off to bed in the girls dormitories. She laid down looking at the picture of the four of them at the end of the year feast. They were friends, and nothing was going to change that.

Rapunzel was sure of that.

And then the nightmares started...

* * *

 **AN:** First: I am so sorry that I didn't post last week! I had every intention to! But... The Gravity Falls series finale left me a big, soggy, hot-mess. I literally could not write for days afterwards because the Feels were just too strong. So, stay weird, everyone! Second: Because I didn't post last week, I now feel bad, so next week on February 29th I'll post something special, so keep an eye on my list of stories! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I feel like things have been moving super slow, so I'm sorry for that, but things will start picking up speed soon, promise!

 _NOTES:_ Some ties snap like thread, but there are bonds that can't be broken...

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **DearlyFictitious:** Aw, Thank you! I'm glad you agree, romance will definitely not be a huge thing in this series. It will all be very minimal because I want to focus on the adventures and fantasy. :)

 **I'm The Lonely Life:** Yes, Jack and Merida do make the teams!

 **Rue:**...Maybe. And, yes, while I do think that both characters are incredibly smart, I think people tend to put the characters tendencies before their personal values. Yes, Rapunzel loves to learn, but being loyal and kind is more important to her then learning. That's why she stayed in the tower with mother Gothel for so long, she want to make her "mother" happy. Hiccup, on the other hand, kind of betrays his entire tribe after learning the truth about dragons because his knowledge tells him there's another answer than just fighting. Both characters are incredibly kind and smart, though, and eventually I hope to make a point in this series that people cannot be generalized into one social group.


	6. Blue Lights

**Chapter 6: Blue Lights**

The weeks that followed were quiet. No one bothered any of them, as far as Rapunzel knew, but the four friends hadn't had much time together either. Quidditch practice had taken up a lot of Merida and Jack's free time, so more often than not Rapunzel and Hiccup would end up studying in the library alone.

It wasn't long before the two were so sick of studying that they wanted to throw their text books at the wall. Hiccup had finished all of the assignments for the second-years up until the end of the next week, and then had helped Rapunzel just enough so she could do the same, but by the next time they met each other in the library all they did was sit in silence as they awkwardly grimaced at their books that were laid out in front of them.

Hiccup suddenly closed one of his text books and pushed them to the side a bit. "Enough! Just because Jack and Merida aren't here doesn't mean that we can't do anything fun. And, besides, if I have to write any more Transfiguration equations I might just pull my hair out!"

Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle at that as the cool feeling of relief undid the uncomfortable knot in her chest. "Well, what should we do?"

Hiccup shrugged weakly. "I don't know... Jack and I usually pull pranks when it's just the two of us, but I don't think that's such a good idea. Professor Bunnymund's eyes were bulging during the last lecture he gave us."

"When did you last get lectured by Professor Bunnymund?" Rapunzel asked curiously, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Yesterday." Hiccup admitted embarrassedly and Rapunzel laughed.

"Merida and I just talk about different things: Princess lessons, school work, classes, teachers. We also go riding with the castle horses." Rapunzel told him.

"They let you ride the horses here?" Hiccup inquired.

"Only on the weekends, and only if you have a teacher's permission. Lucky us that Professor North and the other Guardians really likes us after last year, huh?" Rapunzel lowered her voice on the last part and Hiccup nodded.

The Guardians didn't favor them or anything, but they had definitely made it quite clear that they were watching the four students. Sometimes North would linger just a little longer by one of them to give them an extra little tip to help with their magic, or Toothiana would look at one of them when the rest of the class didn't have an answer for a particular question. They were small things, and Rapunzel wasn't quite sure what it meant yet, but she was sure the Guardians were planning something and it gave her an excited thrill to know that she was a part of it somehow.

Did the great, historic heroes see potential in them? Were the Guardians preparing them for when Pitch returned? Would they ask for their help when he did? All questions that had yet to be answered.

"I guess we should try to find something that we both like to do? What do you do during your spare time?" Hiccup asked.

"Well..." Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. "I like reading, painting, playing guitar, knitting, and cooking. I also like puzzles and darts and baking, paper mache, ballet and chess. Pottery, ventriloquy, candle making... Oh, and my mother recently started teaching me how to sew!"

Hiccup stared at her, wide eyed, and blinked slowly. "Wow." Was all he could manage for a moment. "I guess you have a lot of free time, huh?"

"I don't leave the palace very much when I'm home." Rapunzel admitted with a sigh, looking at the table thoughtfully. "I'm not a prisoner or anything. My parents take me horseback riding whenever I want, and we've gone on picnics in the flower fields during the summer ever since I was a little girl... But I am the princess." Rapunzel nodded, reminding herself of the dangers that Gothel always warned her about and subconsciously started pulling and petting a lock of her hair that had fallen loose of her braid. "My parents want me to be safe, so we have rules. I can't leave the palace unless I'm with them, a member of the Royal Guard, or my Nana Gothel."

"Sounds pretty lonely." Hiccup said quietly.

Rapunzel's head snapped up so quickly it took a moment for her eyes to focus in on the boy. No one had ever said that before. She'd heard plenty of other words, like boring, or miserable, or irritating... But no one had ever thought of it as lonely.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup quickly apologized, tensing up at her fast reaction. "I didn't mean to offend you, Rapunzel. It's just that, well, never knowing anyone outside your family or anyone your own age -"

"It's okay." Rapunzel smiled warmly, gratefully.

Lonely. That's exactly what it is. She was too afraid to say it out loud, for fear of people thinking she was complaining about her family because that was the last thing she wanted, she loved her parents with all her heart and Nana Gothel had always been so protective of her, but Hiccup understood. Somehow, and she was grateful for that.

They were silent for a long moment after that, each in their own thoughts, and when Hiccup finally did break the silence by speaking, Rapunzel looked over at him curiously.

"So, you mentioned something about painting...?" He questioned, pulling out a small, leather bound book that he opened and pushed towards her.

Looking down, Rapunzel saw a page full of charcoal sketches of different magical creatures, Hiccup's wand, owls, and a couple of her, Jack, and Merida. She grinned widely and hurriedly pulled out her own book to show Hiccup some of her paintings.

The days that followed saw Rapunzel and Hiccup trading different ideas of what they liked to do. They showed each other their art styles and taught each other how to use different materials like paints or charcoal. They went down to the lake where Hiccup taught her how to skip rocks on the water and track animal-prints in the mud. One day Rapunzel brought out her guitar because Hiccup was playing his pipe-flute, and the two ended up playing together for an hour. Another day Rapunzel showed Hiccup her favorite puzzle, and after that they also played darts until dinner.

One particular day, Rapunzel had mentioned she was having trouble with her sewing, and Hiccup offered to help her. Rapunzel couldn't get over how easily Hiccup worked with the thread and needle as she watched his movements carefully, taking in every detail.

"Where did you learn to do that so well?" Rapunzel had asked him when he handed the cloth to her so she could give it a go.

"Practice." Hiccup replied with a shrug. "Someone has to do the mending, and my dad can't sew to save his life. He always ends up snapping the thread. He can't cook either. Really glad I had Gobber to teach me about food, otherwise we probably would've died of food poisoning a long time ago." Hiccup chuckled, turning back to the needle he was threading.

As the days continued to pass, Rapunzel and Hiccup grew closer. She started to see him as a little brother, and slowly began to understand why Jack became so defensive when they'd found out last year that Daren had been bullying Hiccup.

The awkward silences that had filled the air while Merida and Jack were busy with Quidditch practice was now filled with comfortable laughter over quiet jokes and common interests, and while Rapunzel did still miss her other friends, she found that Hiccup was a silent confident. He listened, comforted, and offered as best advice as he could, but he never brought it up again. The things Rapunzel told him were their secrets, and he somehow knew that without her having to say a word. Rapunzel wasn't sure if it was because Hiccup was just naturally a sweet person, or if he had a stronger sixth sense than most, or if it was a mixture of the two, but she found it incredibly easy to talk to him. To tell him about her problems and ask for help.

It was a strange feeling. Having a little brother figure who was smarter and wiser than you, but Rapunzel had come to rely on it without even realizing it.

It was about a week after Quidditch practice had started it's regular schedule. It was Thursday, and the day was sunny with only a few white, fluffy clouds floating across the sky, but a cold wind was beginning to blow from the north. Rapunzel and Hiccup were tucked away in their usual spot inside the cozy library. The silence was a sleepy, but comfortable one, and Rapunzel was reading a fantastic adventure novel that Hiccup had suggested to her while her Ravenclaw friend dozed tiredly on the window seat.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel inquired after a while, a thought nagging at the back of her mind.

"Mm?" Hiccup responded, lifting his head to turn a curious, sleepy-eyed expression towards her.

"Do you think Jack and Merida miss us as much as we miss them?" She asked, glancing over at Hiccup with uncertainty coiling in her stomach.

"Course they do, Punzie." Hiccup smiled. "Didn't you hear them during lunch today? They want to hang out just as badly as we do. I'm sure that once the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor is over, their practices will even out and they'll have more free time. It's just this stupid rivalry between their Houses, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rapunzel sighed, closing her book with a small shrug. "I just wish we could see each other more often then just during classes or meal times."

"I know what you mean, Jack and I haven't done much of anything since Quidditch started, but it's not going to be like this forever. We just have to be patient and wait for things to calm down a bit." Hiccup offered her a smile, which she returned easily.

The next day, during Herbology class with all of the second-year students, Rapunzel's question was completely forgotten as the four of them claimed a table for themselves. Professor Lorax was giving them an impressive lecture reviewing the Puffapods lesson from the year before, so the children already knew most of the material.

Jack, always up to something, slid a piece of paper silently across the table to Hiccup, who quickly read it's contents and then tucked it sneakily into his sleeve as the Professor passed them. As soon as Professor Lorax had his back to them, Hiccup slid the note to Rapunzel, and she gave the two boys a curious look.

She opened the note, surprised to see there wasn't much to it, and read: "meet me in the kitchens after curfew tonight. Pass it on."

She quickly slipped the paper to Merida, who read it and then tucked it within the papers of her notebook. Rapunzel wasn't quite sure what Jack had planned, or even how he knew where the kitchens were, but she wasn't too worried. Jack wouldn't intentionally put them at risk for getting in trouble without their consent, and so Rapunzel trusted that whatever he had in mind wouldn't break too many rules...

Later that night, when she was sure that all of the other Hufflepuffs had gone to bed tired after a long week of schooling, Rapunzel tiptoed out of the girl's dormitory and sneaked out of the common room. She knew the general area of where the kitchens were located, but students weren't permitted inside, so no one was really quite sure exactly where it was.

After a bit of thought, Rapunzel managed to narrow it down to a corridor near the stairs that led up to the Great Hall. Lucky for her, Jack was standing at the bottom of their stairs, ready to duck behind a tapestry if a Prefect or teacher showed up, and he grinned at her, waving her over.

"Come on, Merida and Hiccup are already inside." Jack whispered, pulling her along gently by her arm.

Rapunzel followed willingly and watched with interest as Jack came to a stop in front of a painting that was hanging on the wall of a dead-end corridor. It was a painting of a bowl of fruit, and Jack reached out and tickled the pear. To Rapunzel's astonishment, the pear squirmed, laughed, and then transformed into a green door knob.

Jack pulled it and opened the door for her, allowing the two to slip inside. Looking around, Rapunzel realized that they must have been directly underneath the Great Hall. The kitchen had four tables like the ones in the Great Hall, and heaps of brass pots and pans covered the walls with a giant brick fireplace at one end. Hiccup and Merida were lounging at one of the tables, close to the door, and Rapunzel smiled as she and Jack joined them.

"How did you figure that out?" Rapunzel wanted to know, turning to Jack.

"Around the start of last year. I had gotten lost in the castle again, and I saw one of the Elves get in here." Jack explained. "I've come here a few times since then for extra snacks and stuff, and I couldn't help but notice that the teachers and the Prefects don't include the kitchen on their patrols..." Jack trailed off innocently.

"Of course you couldn't." Merida muttered, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "I'm just glad we finally found some time to hang out together."

"I have to agree with you on that one." Jack nodded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "You wouldn't believe how annoying Daren's been during practice! I still can't believe he made the team." Jack sulked with a childish pout.

"Jack, do you have any idea what that room is?" Rapunzel asked, pointing at the door on the right wall. Jack shrugged.

"No, I've never seen what's in it." He admitted. Then he grinned. "But the best way to find out is to open it!" He leaped over to the door, the others quickly following after him.

"Isn't this natural curiosity that we all seem to share the whole reason we ended up in a battle with the most powerful Dark Sorcerer in existence?" Hiccup questioned.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack all looked at each other, blinked, and then turned back to Hiccup.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Jack asked. Hiccup just sighed.

Merida stepped forward and pulled open the heavy door. White fog spilled out and a pale blue light filled the room, illuminating four amazed and awe-filled faces. The cold that quickly followed made Rapunzel rub her arms as she shivered a bit, but it didn't take away from the light that seemed to come from nowhere at all.

"What is it?" Merida murmured, staring at the inside of the room. It was cold, and lots of different foods were stacked on shelves inside.

"I've heard of these." Hiccup said. "They're called Cold Rooms. They use a spell to make the room cold and then they put food in it, to preserve it for longer. Only larger establishments like big schools and palaces have them, though."

"It's so pretty." Rapunzel smiled, twirling in the pale light and watching with fascination as the light curled and danced around the shadows with her.

Giggling like a small child, she skipped over to Jack and pulled him away from the door. They spun in the light, and soon enough Hiccup and Merida joined them. The laughed and danced around the kitchen, not even feeling the cold. They twirled, spun, skipped, jumped, and occasionally collided with one another, but it would only bring about more laughing.

Rapunzel didn't know why, but being with her friends, seeing the beauty of the blue light all around them, smiling, and laughing, it was just wonderful. Jack took her hand and she twirled under his arm as Merida taught Hiccup some steps to a Scottish dance, and Rapunzel couldn't stop smiling.

Everything was bright, and she felt so happy just being with her friends in that moment.

For just one, unsuspected moment, everything was perfect...

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, everybody! I know I missed a week, but I didn't expect everyone to disappear! Anyways, here's the newest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I added in some tidbits for Hiccup there since a lot of you have been asking about him, I tried to make the chapter a bit longer to make up for missing a post, and as I promised things are going to start picking up, so hold onto your seats!

 _NOTES:_ Here's to the nights I'll always remember with the friends I will never Forget.

 **REVIEWERS:**

 **I'm the lonely life:** Don't worry. Plenty is going to happen.


	7. A Warning

**Chapter 7: A Warning**

Monday morning came far too quickly, but Rapunzel was still in a much better mood than she had been during the previous week. Without classes, Quidditch only took up half of Jack and Merida's time, so over the weekends there was still plenty of time for the four of them to be together.

That morning they sat at the Hufflepuff table. Seeing as Slytherin and Gryffindor were both a bit touchy with the first Quidditch game of the season coming up, they didn't want to risk upsetting anyone and had mutually decided to stick to either the Hufflepuff table or the Ravenclaw table for the time being.

Jack and Hiccup were muttering quietly between themselves, casting quick glances around them to make sure no one was listening, and Rapunzel assumed they were plotting their next prank. Merida sat beside Rapunzel, answering questions on a short worksheet for Potions class while she ate.

"Hey, Punzie, what did you put for number three?" Merida asked, eyeing the paper with only a little confusion.

"Rat tails, of course." Rapunzel smiled after taking a peek at the question.

The great, big doors of the hall gave a low groan as they opened, and hundreds of flapping wings brought the attention of all the students up to the cloud of owls over head that carried the morning mail.

"Hey, Mer, isn't that Frazier?" Jack pointed at the giant, regal Eurasian Eagle-owl.

Frazier landed gracefully on the table between the four and stood tall and proud as Merida took the letter that had been tied to his foot.

"Gah, it's from my mum." Merida groaned after reading the address on the envelope. "She's been sending me homework for all of her stupid Princess Lessons! It's horrible! I can't escape her!" Merida exclaimed, ripping open the letter rather violently and unfolding it so she could begin reading.

"Princess Lessons? What are Princess Lessons?" Jack wanted to know, his curiosity peeked.

"Stupid classes where my mum teaches me stuff like History, etiquette, and public speaking. She says it's important to learn for when I'm Queen, but I don't see how needlework is going to help anyone in a war or anything important, for that matter!" Merida grumbled.

"All those things are important when dealing with politics. They help you avoid war in the first place." Rapunzel giggled at her friend's distasteful snort.

"I've never heard of anything like that." Hiccup looked thoughtful. "What's it for?"

"Well, like Merida implied, it mainly helps prepare us for when we have to rule. It's like an apprenticeship, but your parents are the ones teaching you." Rapunzel explained. "It's not just for princesses, either. All future leaders learn this way: princesses, princes, dukes, duchesses, baronets..."

"Chiefs?" Hiccup supplied with a strange look.

Before Rapunzel could respond a loud chirp that sounded like a cross between a small dog barking and a bird shrieking split the air and the pile of bread roles beside them went flying. Rolls flew everywhere and the bowl they had originally been placed in flipped upside down on the table as the bread was scattered everywhere.

Nearly everyone turned to see what had happened to a previously completely peaceful breakfast. The four looked at each other, wide-eyed and shocked by the sudden explosion of noise and bread.

The bowl, which had been turned over, suddenly gave a lurch, making Rapunzel jump with fright. Jack picked up the bowl, and there, feathers fluffed up and ruffled, was an owl about the size of Rapunzel's palm - not including her fingers.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Rapunzel cooed, giggling slightly with how flustered the tiny bird seemed to be. Merida outright snorted with her chuckling.

"The letter is bigger than the poor guy." Merida remarked. Frazier looked down at the tiny messenger, and Rapunzel swore she saw the large owl raise a feathered brow at the little puff.

The pocket-sized owl just gave a friendly little peep of a hoot, and then clumsily fluttered over to Hiccup, who reached out a hand and used only one finger to scratch the side of the teeny creatures chin.

"You really need to work on your flying, Pip." Hiccup told the owl, and it peeped again in the most adorable way.

"He's yours?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"Mmhm." Hiccup nodded. "This is Pipsqueak. I've had him since last year, but he wasn't strong enough to carry any letters. This is his first one."

Hiccup took the small envelope from the bird's back, and Pipsqueak hopped away to stand by Frazier, who always had a proper, regal air about him. The pygmy owl puffed up his little chest, trying to imitate the larger bird, and Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel all laughed at how utterly cute he was.

A blur of white brought Rapunzel's attention back up and she found that Jack's snowy owl, Nix, had decided to join them. She dropped a small box in Jack's lap and then bent to inspect the tiny bird. She was obviously curious, and she attempted to clean some of the little bird's head feathers, but Pipsqueak gave a peep of indignation.

"Where's the letter from? I can't imagine this little guy flying very far with it." Jack mentioned as he reached over and patted Pipsqueak's head with only two fingers. Pipsqueak did not look amused, to say the least, and Rapunzel found herself giggling again.

"I wrote it. He only brought it from the owlry. Professor Crood said the best way to help him build strength and practice flying would be to give him things to deliver over short distances." Hiccup explained, picking up one of the rolls that had fallen to the floor and tearing it up for the three owls that had decided to join them. "He's only a little pitiful when he stands next to Frazier, don't you think?" Hiccup smirked, and Pipsqueak peeped indignantly.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel admonished, but a smile was tugging at her lips, and Merida and Jack were already laughing.

"Don't give me that look, puff-ball. You're the size of Frazier's foot!" Hiccup said, scratching the top of Pipsqueak's head.

The four laughed as the owls finished off the last of the bread that Hiccup had given them and then took flight, joining the other owls in their return to the Owlry. Too soon, it was time for classes to start, and the four started towards the entry to the Great Hall.

Jack and Hiccup were exchanging notes of some kind and whispering about something as they walked just a few steps ahead of Rapunzel and Merida, and Merida chattered on about how she was dreading the Potions test they had later that day.

When they were just outside the Great Hall, Jack ruffled Hiccup's hair for some reason, and when Hiccup pushed him away they were both laughing happily. They turned towards the girls again, their eyes glinting with the slightest traces of mischief, and Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing.

"We'll meet up again at lunch, right?" Merida asked, and Hiccup nodded while Jack gave a grin with a thumbs-up.

"Wouldn't miss it! Besides, we gotta make up for being gone so much." Jack pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. Hiccup and I can manage on our own. But it will be nice once the practices slow down a bit." Rapunzel told them, and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"As soon as the first game is over with we'll be able to take a little break, I'm sure." Merida said optimistically.

The four waved their goodbyes to each other, and Rapunzel turned to go to Transfiguration with Hiccup when she stopped suddenly, a small gasp escaping from her throat. Hiccup looked at her, slightly worried, but she smiled apologetically.

"I forgot one of my books at the table. You go ahead, and I'll catch up." She called over her shoulder as she hurried back into the Great Hall.

Just as she expected, her book was right where she had been sitting, peacefully waiting for her. She marched over and picked up the book, opening her shoulder bag and placing it inside with all of her other school related items.

Before Rapunzel could take even two steps, someone grabbed her arm and started to pull her off to the sides of the hall. Normally, someone probably would have noticed a girl being dragged from the center of the room to the darkest corner in the Great Hall just left of the dais, but the room was empty. All of the students and teachers had gone off to their classes. Even the loud yelp that jumped from Rapunzel's vocal chords didn't alert anyone to her predicament.

So, Rapunzel did the only thing she could: She grabbed an empty platter off of the Gryffindor table as she and her captor passed, and then she swung around and and banged it against the ruffian's head.

The villain fell backwards onto his rear, and Rapunzel lifted the platter over her head with both hands to hit him again, but the shouting stopped her.

"Stop, stop, stop! Ow! Geez, what is wrong with you?!" A boy's voice caught her attention, and she opened her eyes to look at who had attacked her.

Flynn Rider. A Slytherin third-year.

"Oh, my- I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Should I go get a teacher?" Rapunzel fretted, falling to her knees beside the slightly older boy.

"I'm fine." He grumbled as he rubbed the growing red lump on his forehead.

"Good." Rapunzel sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't hurt him. Then she frowned at him. "Why did you do that? You scared me!"

"I _scared_ you?! You outright attacked me!" The Slytherin complained.

"I thought you were one of those Nightmares from last year, or Pitch Black! What were you trying to do anyways?" Rapunzel demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"I needed to talk to you." Flynn huffed, getting back onto his feet and brushing off his robes.

"Well, you could've just _said_ that!" Rapunzel told him pointedly. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She looked at him cautiously, unsure of what to expect.

Flynn looked around to make sure they were alone and then leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "I've heard some whispers about you, Jack, and your two other friends." He told her.

"What have you heard?" Rapunzel questioned, still wary of where this was going.

"Look, there are some in the school who would say that your little group is a bad idea. They think none of you are completely loyal to your Houses because of it. Now, granted, there are some who don't care, but the ones who don't like you guys are planning something." Flynn shot another glance around the room, almost nervously. "I didn't hear much, so I can't be sure what's gonna happen, but I know Daren Fouls is at the head of it and I've got a pretty good guess as to who he'll be targeting."

"Jack and Hiccup." Rapunzel's frown deepened with worry and dread as realization lit her eyes.

Flynn nodded grimly. "Those two really ruffled some feathers by starting this whole thing, and Jack fighting Daren, a fellow Slytherin, to defend your little nerd friend only made it worse."

Rapunzel's brows furrowed into an annoyed glare at Flynn's less-than-desirable nickname for Hiccup, and she suddenly remembered who she was talking to. "Why should I trust you? I don't know you, and from what Jack says you're only interested in things that benefit you. You have nothing to gain by helping us, so why should I believe any of this?"  
"Well, let's just say I've got a little wager going, and it would very much be in my best interests if you and your friends make it through the year alive." Flynn smirked, and Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Why come to me, then? Wouldn't it have been easier for you to go to Jack?" She wanted to know. She still didn't believe a word of what he said, and she was sure that Flynn could see that.

Flynn sighed with annoyance. "Okay, look. I think of Jack as a friend. He's a good kid, and I don't mind that he's decided to hang out with a little nerd and two princesses with violent tendencies." He finally admitted, and Rapunzel actually felt like he might have been telling the truth. "I don't like that he, or his friends, are in trouble, alright? I would've told Jack, but you know as well as I do that as soon as he had all the pieces together he would go confront Daren and get in another fight."

Rapunzel couldn't deny that. Jack could be very protective when he wanted to be. She assumed it came naturally to him, being an older brother to Emma and all.

"The four of you getting detention for being involved in another fight on school grounds won't help you. The teachers can't do anything unless there's actual proof that Daren and all the others following him are bullying you. If you can catch them in the act then the teachers will punish them, not you guys, and Daren will be forced to shove off, at least for a little while. But you'll have to be patient, but if you manage to do this right Daren and any other bullies will have to leave you guys alone or risk some serious punishments from the teachers." Flynn told her, and Rapunzel actually felt a little impressed.

"...So you're really just trying to help us, then? No tricks?" Rapunzel asked after a long moment of just staring at him, holding up the platter she still held threateningly.

"Whoa, hey, scout's honor." Flynn said, holding up his right hand and placing his left one over his heart.

Rapunzel slowly drew back, her expression softening with curiosity and something similar to fondness, but not quite. He definitely wasn't a friend, but maybe an acquaintance? "That's actually very sweet of you... To care enough to warn us... Thank you." Rapunzel offered a warm smile.

Flynn looked at her for a moment, his expression somewhat blank, and then he waved her off and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, don't tell anyone." He snorted. "The last thing I want is for my reputation to get ruined because people think I'm some sort of Inter-House Friendship sympathizer."

And suddenly he was once again the untrustable and slightly annoying Slytherin who had scared her half to death a few moments ago. Rapunzel pursed her lips and tried to blow a lock of hair out of her face as her brows furrowed with displeasure.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your name doesn't come up." Rapunzel told him blandly, and Flynn nodded with satisfaction.

"Good."

With that Rapunzel turned and ran off to her Transfiguration class. Her mind was clouded with all of the new thoughts that were demanding her attention, and she still wasn't sure what she thought of Flynn Rider, but when she made it up the last flight of stairs and found Hiccup waiting for her out in the hall worriedly, one thing became very clear.

She was going to do everything she possibly could to make sure that her friends were safe.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, y'all! I hope you liked the new chapter! Quite a bit happened, so I hope you all found it interesting.

 _NOTES:_ Birds of a Feather, stay Together.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **I'm the lonely life:** Don't worry, it's still too early to start killing people off :)

 **K:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it. New Chapter every Tuesday :)


	8. Sticks and Stones

**Chapter 8: Sticks and Stones**

"Come on, Eep said it was already up earlier!" Merida called over her shoulder, and Rapunzel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as the four of them ran towards the Great Hall.

It was late afternoon, but there was still quite a bit of time before dinner. The tables in the Great Hall had been replaced by raised benches on the sides of the room, leaving the floor open for whatever activities might take place in the Great Hall that day.

On that particular day, almost all of the students gathered in the hall after classes because the official line-up for the Quidditch Season had been posted. All the Houses were dying to see who would be facing who in the next few weeks. Sandman and Toothiana even stood off to one side of the room, to make certain none of the rivalries came to a breaking point before the games even started.

Jack, being the fastest of them, was the first to make it to the board that had been rolled to the front of the Hall just below the dais so that the teachers could post the list. His eyes immediately fixated on it, and he mumbled, slightly out of breath, as he read it's content.

"Well?" Merida demanded, skidding to a stop at Jack's shoulder and reading the list excitedly.

"Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw for the first game this season!" Rapunzel pointed to the very top of the list.

"What? No fair! Gryffindor was supposed to play next week!" Merida groaned and then pouted as Jack whooped in excitement.

"Sorry, Mer, I guess you'll just have to sit this one out. Probably for the best. That way the Gryffindor team can see how it's done." Jack grinned teasingly, and Merida punched his shoulder lightly, returning the grin.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if you're so sure of yourself why don't we make a little wager, eh? If you win, I'll buy everyone treats to celebrate. But if you lose, you'll have to buy for us." Merida smirked and Jack's grin only widened.

"I'll take that bet." He said, shaking her hand firmly.

"Doesn't Jack playing against Ravenclaw mean you'll have to chose between him and your House?" Rapunzel murmured to Hiccup as Jack and Merida refined the details concerning their bet.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cheer for Jack. He's my friend, after all. But I'm not wearing any of that ridiculous face paint." Hiccup told her with a gentle smile. Rapunzel only nodded, not entirely sure if that was a good or bad idea.

She hadn't told her friends about her conversation with Flynn because she had told Flynn she'd keep his involvement secret, and also because she knew he was right. If Jack or Merida found out, they'd go looking for a fight and that wouldn't help anyone. She had thought of talking to Hiccup about it, but what would they even do? Not much more than what Rapunzel was doing now; keeping an eye out for Daren or any of his possible sympathizers and hoping to catch him doing something that would be enough to get the teachers involved.

"Are you two going to copy down the schedule, or are you just going to make us stand around and watched you argue?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Merida and Jack, who both looked at him and blinked owlishly.

"That's a good idea." Jack said, looking back at Merida.

"Well, yes. That's why I thought of it, and you did not." Hiccup let a small smirk slip, and Jack feigned indignance. "Don't give me that look. Every idea you have has to do with freezing things, annoying Professor Bunnymund, or both."

"Well, then!" Professor Bunnymund suddenly came up behind them, and Jack and Hiccup stiffened before slowly turning to face the teacher. "I suppose I was right to assume that you two could explain why my entire classroom is covered floor to ceiling with cat pictures!?"

"Ehheheh..." Jack laughed nervously.

"Well, technically they're kittens, sir." Hiccup corrected with a small shrug of uncertainty, and Bunnymund gave them a very bland glare.

There was a moment of utter silence, and then Jack and Hiccup suddenly split apart as Bunny dived at them in an attempt to grab them. Jack and Hiccup made for the door, and Bunny chased after them, shouting with all of his might.

Rapunzel and Merida laughed at the boys' antics and watched until they and the teacher were out of sight. After they recollected themselves, Merida turned to look at the Quidditch schedule again.

"I guess I'll be playing against Hufflepuff first this season." Merida sighed. "I'll understand if you want to cheer for your own House." She added, her weak shrug of pretend indifference didn't look much like her normal self at all.

Rapunzel frowned.

"No." She said, and Merida looked at her curiously. "Hiccup's right. I'm closer to all of you than anyone in my House. I'd rather support the people who mean the most to me than the people who expect the most from me." Rapunzel smiled, and Merida returned it with a grin. The fire-haired Gryffindor threw one arm around the golden-haired Hufflepuff's shoulders and gave her a side hug as they chuckled happily together.

"Wanna help me copy down the season schedule? I'm sure Jack will still want one." Merida asked, that grin still lighting up her face.

"Sure." Rapunzel agreed. "With Jack being as forgetful as he is, he'll be needing one of these the most out of everyone, I think."

They both laughed at that, and then turned to copy down the schedule into their notebooks. As Merida became completely focused on writing everything down, Rapunzel heard a strange noise. She looked around, but saw nothing. The sound came again, and Rapunzel followed the sound with her eyes as she very confusedly looked up.

There, in the rafters of the hall, was an old bucket that had probably been a shiny silver at some point long ago. It had a rope tied around it, and Rapunzel squinted at for a moment before her eyes widened with realization.

"Merida, look out!" She cried loudly and lunged forward, pushing Merida out of the way just before something cold and slimy poured down on her.

Merida fell out of the way, completely untouched except for maybe her shoes, but Rapunzel stood in the middle of the Great Hall covered from head to toe in what appeared to be the leftover pudding from dessert the night before.

There was a moment of shocked silence, but then someone started laughing, and then others joined in, and suddenly it felt as if the entire hall, filled with almost every student in the school, was laughing at her. Rapunzel felt her face burning with embarrassment, and her eyes started to well up without her permission.

"Oh, Punzie!" Merida gasped, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth. She pushed off the floor and stood at the edge of the pool of pudding that had formed around Rapunzel, motioning for Punzie to take her hand.

Rapunzel reached out, but as soon as she tried to take a step the slippery pudding under her feet made her slip and fall onto her hands and knees. The students laughed louder, and Merida glared at them all, but Rapunzel didn't care. She felt awful as she wiped away a stray tear, smearing more pudding across her face.

Merida tiptoed through the mess and grabbed her arm, dragging Rapunzel out of it. Unable to look anyone in the eyes, Rapunzel kept her head down as Merida wiped off as much pudding as she could with her red and gold scarf.

"Why don't you run off to find the other two freaks?" Someone called out, and Rapunzel's shoulders rolled forward and she hugged her arms as the tears spilled over. Merida whirled around, already growling, and Professor Toothiana fluttered over instantly, trying to comfort the crying girl.

Rapunzel yanked herself away from Professor Toothiana and Merida, running across the hall as fast as she could. She nearly collided with Jack and Hiccup as they returned, but she didn't stop, not even when they called out to her, she just kept running.

That had been the most humiliating moment in her entire life. Did everyone hate them that much? What was wrong with their friendship? Yes, it was different, but Rapunzel loved it more than anything. Why couldn't people understand that?

Rapunzel ran until her lungs burned, and then ran some more. She eventually came to one of the courtyards in the middle of the castle, and she walked out to the bench to sit down. She sniffed again and tried to wipe away the tears, but they were quickly replaced with new droplets. She looked up at the sky and saw stars.

When had it gotten dark? She couldn't remember. She didn't really care all that much. The stars were pretty, and the cool night air felt good on her burning hot face. The pudding was starting to dry, which made it sticky and itchy, and she couldn't stop the flow of tears no matter how hard she tried.

But, lucky for her, it felt as if she had only been alone for a few short moments before her friends appeared around the corner, coming to an abrupt halt, and then calmly approaching her.

"H-hey, Punzie." Jack stuttered awkwardly, seemingly unsure of what to do. Rapunzel just looked up at them helplessly.

Hiccup looked at Jack, who looked mildly terrified by the sight of tears, and then he look at Merida, who was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot and avoiding eye contact. She didn't blame them. They weren't very good with emotions, and she probably looked awful; covered in pudding and tears running down her face.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at them, though, and then stepped forward, sitting down on the bench beside Rapunzel and pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. He didn't say anything. He just sat there with her as she tried really hard to get her crying under control. Nana Gothel was right, she was far too emotional.

When Rapunzel had managed to take a few deep breaths, she pulled away to look at Hiccup. "Why does being different automatically make something bad?"

"It doesn't." Hiccup replied. "People are just afraid of things that they don't understand. They don't know how to relate. It threatens their security, their existence, their image. It's nothing we can change, some people just enjoy being full of hate. They don't want to relate to things that are different. But that doesn't mean we have to let it control us."

Rapunzel smiled and leaned forward, kissing Hiccup on the cheek in thanks. The boy blushed deeply, and Rapunzel giggled. "Thanks, Hiccup. You always know what to say."

"Yeah, it's a good thing, too, because Merida and I aren't very good with words." Jack scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Punzie." Merida sat on Rapunzel's other side and the girl's shared a hug. When they pulled back, Rapunzel looked up at the boys.

"You three are the best friends I've ever had, and I don't wanna lose that." Rapunzel told them, looking down at her lap where she wrung her fingers.

"That's good because you're kind of stuck with us for forever." Jack remarked, smiling brightly, and Rapunzel laughed as Jack, Merida, and Hiccup lunged in for a big group hug.

"And it's not like we have to worry about Daren and his goons because if they ever give us trouble again, Hiccup'll just use that fancy Stunning Spell to send 'em flying across the room again!" Merida grinned.

"What?!" Rapunzel whipped around to looked at Hiccup, wide-eyed and wondering what on earth she missed.

"I -I didn't... Well, they..." Hiccup grumbled something in a strange language she had never heard before. His blushed had returned, and Rapunzel could tell that Jack and Merida were enjoying it. "H-he was b-being a jerk, and I..."

Laughter started bubbling up in Rapunzel's chest, and before she could stop it the giggling had escaped from her lips. Soon all four of them were sitting on that bench, laughing and joking just like always, only with a little more pudding than usual...

* * *

 **AN:** Cute, quiet Hiccup doesn't like it when you make kind, sweet Rapunzel cry. Anyways, sorry this chapter is kinda short, but at least interesting stuff happened, right? Let me know if you guys want more action or anything by leaving a review, please!

 _NOTES:_ Being different isn't a bad thing. It just means you're brave enough to be yourself.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **ivylene.h:** I'm glad you like it, and Welcome back! :)


	9. An Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Arrival**

Weeks passed and Daren and anyone else who was proven to be a part of the 'viscous stunt', as the teachers were calling it, were given five weeks detention and sixteen hours of volunteer work in the school stables where they would spend most of their time shoveling animal droppings.

Hiccup also had to serve three nights detention and write a written apology to Daren and his parents. Hiccup grumbled quite a lot while writing the letter, and Rapunzel was fairly certain the entire letter was one long, sarcastic rant about how stupid the Fouls' son was. Of course, there was no way for her to be sure, but she did get to read the first sentence which read as such: "Mr. and Mrs. Fouls, I am deeply regretful of attacking your vacuous, mulish son."

After seeing what had happened to Fouls and his friends, a lot of students left the four alone. Even more actually felt horrible for what happened to Rapunzel, and she was showered with gifts from many kind-hearted people like Violet, Mavis, and a Ravenclaw third-year known as Honey Lemon.

With all of the calm that followed the incident, the four were able to enjoy being together. They were able to meet in the library for some study sessions, there was a time they went down to the school store on the grounds because Merida needed an extra notebook for a class assignment and they, instead, ended up buying almost three pounds of chocolate, and they occasionally went for walks when they needed to stretch their legs and Jack and Merida weren't too tired from Quidditch practice.

Of course, with the start of Quidditch season in just a short while, Quidditch practice had become even more intense. Hiccup and Rapunzel had managed to sneak into one of Merida's practices and watch for a while. Rapunzel had never seen anyone fly so fast and so, seemingly, flawlessly in her life, but even after the drills were done the Captain gave critiques to each team member, telling them what they need to work on.

The games were coming faster and faster, it seemed, and by the end of every week Jack and Merida were exhausted. Hiccup helped them with their homework often, so they wouldn't fall behind in their classes, and Rapunzel was constantly fussing over the new bruises the two would get each week, and she would worry over them all day if one, or both of them, decided to skip a meal for fear of throwing up during practice.

One peaceful Sunday morning, the four were relaxing in the library as the sun slowly crept into the sky outside, casting golden light all through the castle. Rapunzel was sitting on the window-seat with a large sketch book resting on her knees as she painted the scene below the castle: sparkling light dancing across the bright blue waves that crashed against the cliff-sides in the distance and a pretty light blue sky with little puffy, white clouds lazily slipping away as the sun rose somewhere behind the view of the painting.

Hiccup was at the table, leaning over his own sketch book and muttering under his breath, Merida was finishing the reading for Potions tomorrow, and Jack was snoring softly as he sank deeper into the cushions of the armchair.

Merida looked up from her ready, her eyebrow twitching with annoyance as Jack snorted particularly loud. She calmly closed her book and then looked at Hiccup. "Can I use that to draw a mustache on his face?" She asked, pointing at Hiccup's charcoal pencil.

"Charcoal isn't good for that sort of thing." Hiccup told her. "He could rub his nose in his sleep and it would all wipe off. Use some ink and a quill."

"I'm going to make a guess and say that you and Jack have done this before, haven't you?" Rapunzel giggled as Merida beamed and went rummaging through her bag for the required items.

"Maybe... All the time... Every day." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck and shrugged casually.

Merida pulled out her ink and quill and tip-toed over to Jack. When she had the quill, poised and ready to very carefully start drawing on Jack's face, someone behind them clearing their throat. Merida tensed and then whirled around, hiding the quill behind her back, and Hiccup and Rapunzel jumped and turned to see who had startled them.

One of the nurses from the hospital wing stood there, raising an eyebrow at Merida's strangely innocent behavior, but saying nothing. She looked over at Rapunzel and bowed her head respectfully. "Hello, Miss Corona, I hope I am not interrupting anything too important, but you are being called for in the hospital wing."

Rapunzel tilted her head as her brow drew together slightly, confused, but she set her painting aside and stood, brushing herself off. "Who is it that's calling? Did they say why?"

The nurse shook her head. "Only that it was of the utmost important and could not possibly wait."

"Alright, then." Rapunzel smiled a little uncertainly, glancing at Hiccup and Merida.

Hiccup quickly shut his sketch book and shoved it into his bag as he stood, and Merida smacked the back of Jack's head, successfully waking the young Winter Sprite up. Rapunzel relaxed a little, knowing her friends would be right behind her, and quickly collected her things so she could follow the nurse to the hospital wing.

When they arrived, they found the head of the hospital wing, Dr. Joshua Sweet, talking to a figure with black, curly hair and a crimson colored dress. Dr. Sweet had a somewhat confused and almost suspicious look on his face, but it softened a little when he looked up at the kids. Seeing that she had lost the doctor's attention, the figure turned to see what had interrupted his concentration. The woman's eyes immediately fixated on Rapunzel, who gasped with shock.

"Rapunzel!" The woman cried, throwing herself at Rapunzel and hugging her tightly. Rapunzel looked to see that Merida and Jack looked very confused while Dr. Sweet and Hiccup both appeared dubious towards the woman.

"Nana Gothel." Rapunzel finally managed, recovering from her shock a little bit. "What are you doing here...?"

"Oh!" Gothel sobbed woefully. "After your parents received that dreadful letter from the school telling us all about what those horrible children did, they simply couldn't get me on the train fast enough!"

"Mother and father sent you? B-but why? I'm perfectly fine -not even a scratch..." Rapunzel tried to say reassuringly.

"Honestly, Rapunzel, you wouldn't possibly be able to understand such a serious matter. I tried to tell you, the students here are simply barbaric! Beauxbatons would have been a much better fit, especially for someone as fragile as you, my dear." Gothel held Rapunzel at arms length and then took both her hands as if talking to a small child.

"Nana, really, I'm fine. It was only one time and it happened weeks ago..." Rapunzel tried again, but Gothel interrupted her.

"No, I won't hear another word on the subject. A princess should never be treated in such a way! Your parents have sent me to watch over you until we are certain that this bullying problem is put to an end." Gothel said with finality.

"But, Nana, I'm not being -" Rapunzel began.

"Not another word, Rapunzel. You're too naive to understand how serious this is! You are a Princess, and you should be treated as such." Gothel told her firmly. "Now, come along, we have much to discuss with this 'Deputy Headmaster'."

"But, Nana, my friends..." Rapunzel trailed off, looking at Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. Gothel looked at them and frowned deeply.

"Rapunzel, you must be joking. Come along, now, we're going." Gothel apparently decided to ignore them and continued on her way.

"Hey, you can't just ignore us like that." Merida stuck her fists to her hips angrily.

"Yeah, and if Rapunzel needs to be treated more like a princess, maybe _you_ should try following _her_ instead." Jack added.

"How dare you." Gothel raised her chin proudly, glaring down at them. "None of you could possibly understand Rapunzel's needs, and, from what I can see, the two of you are terrible influences! I wouldn't be surprised if you've already abused her trust and magic in some way. Oh, goodness! Rapunzel, they didn't give you piercings, did they?" Gothel looked horrified, and quickly grabbed Rapunzel's ears, looking for the marks.

"Terrible influences?! Piercings?!" Merida repeated, outraged. "I'll have you know I am no _Pirate_! I'm just as much a princess as Rapunzel is, and, as far as _I_ can tell, you're the one who's doing any bullying around here!" She spat, taking a step forward, but Hiccup held her elbow to keep her in place.

"That's enough." Dr. Sweet cut in, stepping between the two parties. "You three will just have to wait while Miss Corona handles this. Miss Gothel is her official caretaker sent by the King and Queen of Corona to look after the Princess. We cannot interfere."

"There. You see? I know what's best for my Rapunzel." Gothel told them smugly, pulling Rapunzel roughly to her side.

"However, Miss Gothel." Dr. Sweet continued, fixing the woman with a hard stare. "Piercings and tattoos are the marks of Pirates. Outcasts. I won't have you accusing students of such high crimes just because they are trying to help a friend."

"Well, I never!" Gothel huffed with offense.

"Nana, please. Let's go talk to Professor North, just like you wanted." Rapunzel tried to appease her, and then she looked at her friends again. "I'll be back later, and we can hang out more then. Promise." She offered them a weak smile, but as she left she could still feel their worried gazes following her and Gothel until she was out of their sight.

* * *

Rapunzel spent four hours sorting out everything between herself, Gothel, and Professor North. By the time she was free to go in search of her friends there was only half an hour before dinner started. She decided to go to the Great Hall and wait for her friends there, too exhausted to go searching for them in such a large castle.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, though, she found that it was empty, except for Jack, Merida, and Hiccup sitting quietly at the Ravenclaw table.

"Rapunzel!" Merida's voice caught her attention, and suddenly Rapunzel's friends were rushing toward her.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked her, his eyes filled with worry and something else that Rapunzel couldn't name... Something cold...

"Who was that lady? Is she gone now?" Jack jumped in before Rapunzel's thoughts could linger.

"What did she say to Professor North?" Merida wanted to know.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her tongue. She couldn't decide what questions to answer first, or how to answer them all.

Hiccup nudged Jack's arm and nodded towards the table, and the two boys jumped over, taking the two seats on the other side as Merida led Rapunzel to the bench already next to them. Once they were all seated, they looked at Rapunzel worriedly as she tried to collect all of her thoughts.

Rapunzel sighed and looked at her friends. They looked so worried about her, and they had been through so much together. In just a little more than a year, they had become her best friends. There was no one in the world she trusted more than the three people before her. She could trust them with this. She knew she could. But Gothel...

"When I was a baby, someone tried to kidnap me away from my parents. They wanted to use my magic for themselves. Nana Gothel was the one who saved me and brought me back to the palace. It's why I never leave the palace without my parents or a guard." Rapunzel told them, opting for a half-truth. "Apparently when Professor North sent a letter to my parents to tell them what had happened, they got worried and sent Gothel to look after me. She's going to be staying and working in the hospital wing as a nurse. I have to check in with her everyday before and after classes."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Merida exclaimed.

"Yeah, we already have plenty of adults to hover over us and suck the fun out of everything! Why should you be forced to have your own personal one? Daren and his friends should be punished, not you!" Jack ranted, and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Your parents can't honestly believe there is any place safer than Hogwarts. The Guardians themselves are here to keep you safe." Hiccup pointed out reasonably.

"They do know that, and they trust the Guardians. But they worry. The person who tried to take me was never found, and my parents don't like to take risks. Especially not when it comes to me." Rapunzel sighed a little and shrugged weakly.

"Yeah, but this is just unfair." Merida murmured.

"As much as we may not like it, we can't exactly argue with the King and Queen of Corona. Maybe Gothel will lighten up when she sees that Rapunzel really is just fine on her own." Hiccup said, his face emotionless, but effectively silencing anymore of Jack and Merida's arguments.

Rapunzel was grateful for it. She loved Jack and Merida, but they had a tendency to forget that she wasn't as strong as them. Rapunzel could never go against her parents so blatantly. Anyways, they loved her very much and they were just worried. They were doing what they thought was best for her.

Still, that traitorous little part of her wondered, what if her friends were right? Nana Gothel had never allowed her to play with the other children, and Rapunzel was always cooped up in the palace. Hogwarts was the one place where she was free to take risks and make mistakes. To have grand adventures with her friends. Hogwarts was her freedom.

But now even Hogwarts would have limitations and rules. Rapunzel didn't want to upset her parents or Nana Gothel, but she couldn't help wondering when her life would actually begin...

* * *

 **AN:** Hey! Getting started on this chapter was really hard, but after I started everything went really smoothly, so I guess everything turned out alright. The kids didn't really leave a very good first impression, but neither did Gothel. Let me know what you think!

 _NOTES:_ There's a Wolf in Sheep's clothing at the school...

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **wolfwarrior1999:** I know, I felt bad writing that scene...

 **Summoning Secrets:** In the first couple of drafts I had for that chapter Rapunzel didn't run out of the Great Hall, so you did get to read about Hiccup stunning Daren, but the chapter didn't have the flow I wanted, so I ended up changing it. I am considering throwing it in one of the future stories as a flashback or something... *Looks at the rest of the review, then looks at plot outline for the next five books* ...Okay.


	10. Visions of a Golden Lake

**Chapter 10: Visions of a Golden Lake**

The following couple of days were less than pleasant for the four. With the first Quidditch match of the season in barely two weeks, Jack and Merida were spending every spare moment at the Quidditch Pitch for training.

Rapunzel wished she could say that she and Hiccup managed to keep up with their studies together, but Nana Gothel often held Rapunzel late when she checked in after classes. She was also constantly telling Rapunzel about how lonely she was during lunch, and Rapunzel felt so bad for her, so now Rapunzel went to the hospital wing for lunch with Gothel every afternoon instead of the Great Hall with her friends.

It was all very frustrating because they hadn't been able to spend much time together at all. With everything getting in the way like it was, Rapunzel really only got to see her friends during classes and at the breakfast and dinner meals. Sometimes one or more of them would miss the evening meal, whether it be because of Gothel asking for help organizing the hospital cupboards, or an extra practice at the training field.

On Saturday morning Rapunzel finally managed to catch up with Jack and Merida on her way to breakfast. She grinned as she caught up to them, but had to take a moment to catch her breath as they patiently waited for her with smiles lighting their eyes.

"I'm so glad... I caught up with you." Rapunzel huffed, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, we were worried Gothel had gotten hold of you again." Jack made a face at the thought, and Rapunzel sighed weakly.

"She's not that bad, you guys. She just... worries, is all." Rapunzel defended Gothel, trying not to show her exhaustion with her current situation of constantly running back and forth between her friends and Nana Gothel.

"Hey, speaking of catching up, have either of you seen Hiccup lately?" Merida asked, attracting the attention of both Jack and Rapunzel. "I didn't see him at dinner last night."

"I wish." Jack muttered, his expression falling into a mixture of sadness and guilt. Rapunzel knew he and Hiccup missed each other a lot. They were best friends, after all, and they hadn't pulled a single prank in weeks. Jack continued on a little stronger, though. "I had practice until curfew last night. We were lucky just to grab any food before bed."

"Nana Gothel asked me to sing for her because she was feeling homesick. I didn't leave the hospital wing until Dr. Sweet retired for the evening and escorted me to the moving staircases." Rapunzel told them.

"That's weird. If Hiccup wasn't with one of you, then where was he? Did he join the Frog Choir or something?" Merida raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hiccup would've told us, don't you think?" Rapunzel pointed out, starting to get a little worried.

"Well, it's not like we've been together a lot recently. Maybe he did take up some extra-curricular thing and just forgot to tell us?" Jack shrugged.

"Why don't we find him and ask him ourselves?" Merida suggested, crossing her arms determinedly.

"You're right, maybe he's already at breakfast and saving seats for us." Rapunzel said hopefully and the others nodded as the continued on their way to the Great Hall.

Upsettingly, Hiccup was not saving them seats in the Great Hall. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Rapunzel looked at Merida and Jack with worry, but they only mirrored the expression. Jack spotted Jim, a Ravenclaw Hiccup had introduced them to the previous year, and went up to him.

Rapunzel couldn't hear what was said, but when Jack returned he looked even more upset and brought the news that Hiccup had left the Ravenclaw tower at dawn with no explanation of where he was going. Jim had been too sleep-ridden to chase after him or ask questions.

"Why don't we check the library? Maybe Hiccup just got distracted with a really interesting book." Rapunzel tried, but the worry had already sunk in, and the three walked to the library with long, hurried strides.

They got there to find that the place was almost empty. Augustus, the librarian, was behind the counter, but other than him there was no one else to be seen. The three hurried through the first floor to the stairs, rushing towards their secret meeting place at the back of the second floor.

Rapunzel was first to round the corner to their usual meeting place, and she grinned with relief when she saw the familiar head of auburn hair bent over a large book. "Oh, Hiccup! Thank goodness you're here, we -!" Rapunzel cut herself off with a gasp and her hands shot up to cover her mouth as Hiccup lifted his head.

The skinny, freckled Ravenclaw she knew so well was clad with a black eye.

"What happened?" Merida immediately asked, looking appalled.

"Nothing!" Hiccup answered quickly.

"Something obviously happened! Who did this?" Jack demanded, his fists tightening around the wood of his staff.

"Nothing happened! No one did anything, it was all me. I -I tripped and fell." Hiccup stuttered out as Rapunzel ignored Merida and Jack's interrogation to rush forward and look at Hiccup's injury properly.

"Oh, so the ground punched you in the eye?" Merida questioned dryly and Hiccup shot her a tiny glare that was more of a pout than anything else.

"Rapunzel, please stop. I'm fine. I promise." Hiccup said, taking her hands and gently moving them away from his face.

"Can't say the same for whoever did this." Jack growled. "When I find out who, I'm gonna -"

"Would you quit it?" Hiccup groaned slightly. "I already told you, I fell. And do you really want to spend our only free time together talking about something as stupid as a black eye?"

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but seemingly thought better of it when he saw the stubborn look on Hiccup's face. Although he was probably the most calm and level-headed of them all, Rapunzel had seen first hand how difficult Hiccup could be when he was in the right mood for it. If he didn't want to tell them what really happened to his eye, then they weren't going to hear about it. Not until he was ready, and not a moment sooner.

"Fine. But if we ever find out, Jack and I will go hang the arse from his toes in the courtyard." Merida gave in grudgingly and planted her fists on her hips as she fixed Hiccup with a firm glare.

Hiccup just sighed and ignored her threat.

"So what have you been doing? Other then 'falling', that is." Jack added the last bit sourly, a distinct pout settled on his face.

"Careful. Your face might freeze like that." Hiccup warned him with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Anyways." Hiccup relented. "I've been spending most of my time down by the lake and in the parts of the forest that's cleared for students." He shrugged. "Nothing too spectacular. What about all of you? You guys look exhausted and it's only eight o'clock..."

All three of them groaned as they flopped into the chairs around the table.

"Quidditch is great, but we've been practicing non-stop to get ready for the games. Skipping meals and having to keep up with schoolwork has been the worst." Merida heaved a heavy sigh.

"At least you don't have Daren on your team. He acts like he's captain and tries to makes us run drills when Kenai isn't looking." Jack told her.

"I don't have to do drills or anything, but keeping up with Nana Gothel is so tiring it makes my head spin! It feels like I'm constantly running back and forth between school and my responsibilities from home, and I feel horrible for not having enough time to spend with everyone." Rapunzel said, her shoulders sagging with some relief as she voiced her worries.

"Don't feel bad, Punzie, we've all been busy." Merida comforted her.

Hiccup suddenly stood up and the other three looked up at him in confusion. He had already closed his book and was shoving everything into his bag.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, and he gave them a small smile.

"This is the first time in a while that we've had an entire day to ourselves. Why spend it studying in a dusty old library?" Hiccup returned her question with another, and she looked at Jack and Merida to see if they knew what he was talking about, but they looked as confused as she felt. "Come on, there's something I wanna show you guys."

The four left the library behind as Hiccup lead them out of the castle and into the warmth of the sunny day. They ended up following a narrow, slightly overgrown, trail that Hiccup seemed quite familiar with. He lead them to the far side of the lake where the cliff-side dropped into the water of the.

Just next to the cliff was a large, flat expanse of stone that created a clearing right at the waters edge. The stone was smooth and covered in soft sand that tickled their feet once the four had taken off their shoes. It was warm, too, absorbing the warmth that the sun had to offer, and the view was absolutely stunning, Rapunzel couldn't help but look out at the water in amazement.

"This is amazing, Hiccup!" Rapunzel smiled brightly as she turned to him, she found him shrugging off his cloak and leaving it in a bundle on top of his bag. "I'll bet you come out here for some peace and quiet."

"Well, yes." Hiccup shrugged, and then a mischievous grin lit his eyes. "But I also come out here when I need to wake myself up a bit."

"How can a peaceful, quiet place like this help keep you awake? I'd fall right to sleep if I were even the slightest bit tired!" Merida exclaimed.

Hiccup just smirked knowingly and wandered over to a medium sized tree that was growing out of the cliff's side, it's branches reaching out over the water. He tugged at something until he was a few feet away from the edge, and then ran as fast as he could and jumped off the edge that the stone offered.

"Hiccup!" They all shouted in shock and concern, but stopped suddenly when they saw him swing up into the air because he had been holding onto a long rope that was tired to the tree.

Hiccup fell into the water with a great splash, and they all ran to the edge. Rapunzel and Jack looked for Hiccup's form in the water, unable to see it, but Merida drifted towards the tree and picked up the rope.

"It's a rope swing." Merida grinned, holding up the rope as she eyed it with amusement.

Hiccup suddenly burst from the water and grabbed hold of Jack's arm, yanking the other boy into the water. Jack yelled as he fell in with an even larger splash than Hiccup's, but when he surfaced he laughed hysterically and splashed at Hiccup.

Rapunzel looked at Merida, and the two girls grinned at each other just before throwing their cloaks aside and trying out the rope swing for themselves. Jack and Hiccup tried to shield themselves from the splashes with their arms, but it was no use. A splash war broke out between them as fits of giggles left them breathless.

They splashed and swam for hours, laughing until their cheeks hurt and spending the entire day out in the sun. When they finally decided that they were too tired to play anymore, and that they were starving, the sun was just beginning to lower in the sky, leaving a glorious and wonderful golden glow on the lakes surface.

Rapunzel got out of the water and walked across to where she had left her cloak, the warm stone feeling nice on her bare feet. Merida followed right behind her and the two scooped up their only dry clothing, wrapping it around themselves to keep warm as a slight breeze began to drift across the lake bed.

"This was great. I don't think I've ever had this much fun." Merida grinned widely.

"I know what you mean. Nana Gothel and my parents would never let me do anything this spontaneous. I mean, swimming in my school uniform!" Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

Merida chuckled, shaking her head, and looked over at the boys. Rapunzel followed her gaze and was surprised to see Hiccup with a full, bright smile on his face, his form silhouetted in the sparkling gold light that reflected off the lake. His eyes were the brightest green she'd ever seen, it was almost inhuman.

A quiet, but sharp, gasp from beside her made Rapunzel turn to look at Merida with curiosity, but her expression quickly turned to worry when she saw how pale the red-head had become and how wide and unfocused her eyes were.

"Merida?" Rapunzel asked, reaching out and touching her friend's elbow.

Merida groaned quietly, reaching up to rub her temple. "It's nothing, I -I'm fine." She said, quickly recollecting herself, but Rapunzel knew something was up.

"You look really pale, are you sure?" Rapunzel pressed gently.

"...Yeah" Merida mumbled slowly, then shook her head sharply. "Just thought I saw something."

Rapunzel didn't push anymore, deciding that Merida would tell her if something was wrong. The four trekked back towards the castle, still laughing and joking as they had been before, and Rapunzel was glad that even though they had spent so much time apart, they were still as close as always.

Upon returning to the castle, Merida and Jack were pulled aside by the Quidditch captains, who wanted to know why they weren't around when extra practices were called late that morning. Luckily, the Quidditch captains were somewhat understanding in that they hadn't been in the castle when the announcement for extra practices had been made, but Jack and Merida still had to spend their evenings practicing with their captains to make up for missing. The two didn't really mind that much, especially because their captains had specifically said 'after dinner'.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Nana Gothel was horrified when she caught them in the castle entryway. She said she had been worried sick all day when Rapunzel didn't come to check in that morning. Gothel also made a huge fuss over Rapunzel being soaking wet and rushed her off before she could even say goodbye to her friends.

But, looking back at them over her shoulder, Rapunzel knew, from the smiles that they gave her, that she had no reason to worry. They'd be waiting for her when she finally managed to calm down Nana Gothel.

* * *

 **AN:** More fluff for y'all! I hope you enjoyed it!

 _NOTES:_ Darkness hides behind Golden smiles...

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **I'm the lonely** **life:** I know right? But she's one of the best Disney villains ever, you have to admit that. Not yet, it won't be fully white until their third year... Possibly fourth if I decide I want to stretch it for that long...

 **ivylene.h:** Several of you may or may not hate me in the future... Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying! :)


	11. The Game

**Chapter 11: The Game**

The day was cold, and the sky was blocked by grey clouds, but the dreary weather did nothing to dampen the spirits of the Hogwarts students as they milled about in the seats of the Quidditch Pitch.

It was the first game of the year, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, and Rapunzel sat excitedly in the stands with Hiccup and Merida on either side of her. While Merida was excited to watch the game, she was still pouting over the fact that she didn't get to play, and Hiccup was just reading his book.

"Hiccup, how can you be reading?! This is all so exciting, I think everyone in the school is here!" Rapunzel's eyes were bright as she looked all around her, drinking in all the sights there were to be seen.

"It's the first game of the season, Punzie. Everyone's excited to see what the teams have got going this year. I can't wait to see what Jack's got up his sleeve." Merida agreed with a smirk, watching the pits where the two teams would come from in just a few short moments.

Hiccup just shrugged and slipped his book into his robe's pockets. "How long does it take to put on a Quidditch uniform? We've been waiting for more then half an hour."

"Look! The doors are opening!" Rapunzel exclaimed, pointing and jumping up and down with her elation.

True to her words, the doors were opening, and as soon as they were just wide enough for someone to slip through the captain of the Ravenclaw team came flying out at top speeds. Buddy Pine was Captain and Keeper for the Ravenclaw team, and he seemed to enjoy the attention of all the cheering students as his team flew around him in a less chaotic fashion.

Once the Ravenclaws had settled into the positions on the field the doors on the opposite side of the Quidditch Pitch opened, allowing Kenai to lead the Slytherin team onto the field. Rapunzel watched eagerly along with Merida and Hiccup as Jack came shooting out at the very back of the group and only began to slow once he had caught up to Kenai, who was leading them around the stadium for a warmup lap.

As the two teams raced around the Quidditch Pitch on their brooms, the announcer's voice echoed through the air excitingly. "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw!"

The cheering was deafening as both teams took their positions and faced off against one another in a large circle around the center of the field. Jack and Gogo, the Ravenclaw Seeker, hovered a few feet above their teammates, facing each other.

"Does Jack look a little pale?" Rapunzel wanted to know, quirking one eyebrow at her friends odd expression as he stared straight ahead of him, his whole body stiff as a board.

"Jack is always pale. He's a Winter Sprite." Hiccup reminded her, and Rapunzel shook her head.

"You know what I mean." Rapunzel said to the Ravenclaw boy.

"You know, I think Punzie's right." Merida leaned over to mutter to them. "I don't think I've ever seen Jack this nervous."

Captain Amelia walked out onto the field then, stopping right next to the shaking chest that sat at the center of the circle.

"Now I want a nice, clean game. From all of you." Captain Amelia said firmly, her hands folded neatly behind her back as she fixed both teams with a steady glare. With that, the young Professor turned and kicked open the chest beside her.

Two black Bludgers flew into the air, followed by the tiny, golden Snitch. Captain Amelia walked around the box and picked up the Quaffle. She looked up for a moment, and then threw the ball up into the air.

"And the game begins!" The announcer exclaimed.

Instantly, the players were off, and one of the Ravenclaw Chaser's snatched up the Quaffle before any of the Slytherin's could reach it. A race towards the Slytherin goal ensues, and Rapunzel's head snapped from one side to the other as the players passed just over their heads.

"Tadashi Hamada begins the game with a fast pace and leads the way to the Slytherin goal!" The announcer told them.

Flynn suddenly pulled up right in front of the Chaser, forcing him to change his course off to the side where Daren, as a Beater, was waiting with his bat raised. The Ravenclaw ducked just as Daren swung, and the force of the swing threw Daren so off balance that he ended up hanging from his broom by both hands, his bat falling to the ground far below.

"Another quick move saves Hamada, and sends one of the Slytherin Beater's off his broom! What a maneuver!" The announcer shouted as the Ravenclaws jumped to their feet.

Rapunzel was surprised when even Hiccup clapped for the boy. From what Hiccup had told them, he didn't care much for his Housemates. She pushed the thought to the side when the cheers to into screams of delight and resounding bell ring sounded throughout the Quidditch Pitch.

"Ravenclaw scores the first point of the season with an outstanding play on Hamada's part! Ten points to Ravenclaw!" The announcer had to yell over the crowds even with his voice-enhancer. "The Quaffle goes to Slytherin, and Flynn Rider takes it!"

Flynn, with the Quaffle under his arm, sped towards the Ravenclaw goal. He weaved between the pillars of the Quidditch Pitch and then swooped so close to the ground that his feet left lines in the sand. Looking back, a smug look came over the Slytherin boy's face as he saw that only the Hamada boy had managed to keep up with him through it all.

"Aiko Miyazaki and Guy Nomad pull back as Rider zooms across the Pitch. He goes for the shot... And it's good! Ten points to Slytherin!" The announcer rejoices along with the Slytherins.

Looping around, the other boy Chaser from Ravenclaw caught the Quaffle and started off for the other side with the Hamada boy and a blonde girl flanking him.

"Look!" Hiccup hissed suddenly, and both Merida and Rapunzel turned the heads in confusion, wondering what could be so important that it would distract Hiccup from the amazing game in front of him.

"Alright, Hic, we get it! You don't like Quidditch, but -" Merida began, but Hiccup shook his head and pointed out towards the field.

"Look." He said again as they followed his directions. "I think Jack's found the Snitch."

Rapunzel squinted at her friend who was hovering on the other side of the Pitch, and she realized that his eyes were darting about very quickly, obviously following something. Suddenly, the Ravenclaw Seeker sped past him, though, and Jack stared wide-eyed for a moment, before giving chase.

"Leiko Tanaka has spotted the Snitch, but the rookie, Jack Frost, is closing in fast!" The announcer gave wind to the rest of the crowd what was happening as the Chasers and Beaters went back and forth between goals with the Quaffle.

Jack soon managed to pull up beside the other Seeker, and the two were neck-and-neck with the Snitch right in front of them. The Ravenclaw pushed forwards, reaching out her arm as she pulled ahead of Jack just the slightest bit. She was less then an inch away, and then a Bludger slammed into her outstretched arm, sending the girl spiraling towards one of the towers.

"Gogo!" The blonde Chaser screamed.

The people in the seats gasped as she lost hold of her broom and started to gain speed as she fell straight towards them. Several shrieks came from crowd and a yell escaped the falling Seeker as she braced herself for the crash landing that would, no doubt, end her up in the Hospital wing with Dr. Sweet and Nana Gothel for months.

But then she stopped and, with a jerky, unsteady move, pulled away from the tower. As she slowly started lowering to the ground, it registered to everyone watching that Jack had grabbed her good arm and caught her before she could get hurt.

The girl touched the ground and stayed on her feet as Jack looked at her with concern. They exchanged some words, the Ravenclaw girl looking very confused and shocked, and after, what Rapunzel assumed was Jack making sure she was okay, the Winter Sprite sped off in the direction the Snitch had gone.

The Ravenclaw Seeker moved to the side, cradling her arm. Most of the Ravenclaw team moved to help their fallen Housemate, but the Captain of team screamed for them to get into positions and keep playing. Several looked ready to scream something back at him, one of the Beaters looked like he was about to send a Bludger towards his own Captain, but they went back to the game as told, and suddenly the excitement resumed.

With Jack being the only Seeker left in the game, Rapunzel wasn't sure what the Ravenclaws could even do. It seemed that the game was already over to her, but the blue and bronze striped students were out for revenge, and after only five minutes after resuming the game the had made three goals already.

"There's Jack!" Merida cried suddenly, and Rapunzel's head whipped around to see where the Gryffindor girl was looking.

Jack was weaving between the Ravenclaw goals, and then he swooped up the side of one of the towers. The Snitch caught a beam of sunlight and glittered magnificently as Jack chased it around the towers.

"Go Jack!" Rapunzel called out as he passed right over their heads, and she could see the excited grin on his face.

The Snitch flickered towards the center of the Pitch and then made a sharp turn, making a straight line towards the Slytherin goals. Jack was just a few inches behind it, and closing in fast.

"He's not gonna make it in time." Hiccup muttered, and Rapunzel looked at him to see his eyes darting between Jack, the Snitch, and the quickly approaching goal posts. She realized he was right as Jack reached out towards the little golden ball. Jack would hit one of the posts before he grabbed the Snitch.

Several gasps went through the crowd as a handful of other people noticed the same thing. A couple of people shouted at Jack to pull up, but the Seeker didn't seem to hear them.

Just a few feet from the posts, Jack all of the sudden let go of his broom with both hands and used his feet to leap off, towards the Snitch. Screams and gasps cut through the air as he hit the ground and rolled until his back hit the goal post rather roughly.

Rapunzel held her breath, and it felt as if Jack had stayed curled up on the ground forever, but as soon as he pushed himself up to a sitting position with a dazed look and shook his head to clear it, Rapunzel let out a relieved cry.

"He's okay!" She said, looking at her other friends happy expressions before snapping her gaze back to Jack.

He didn't stand up, but instead looked down at his side where his hand was. He lifted his closed fist and grinned brightly as he revealed the Snitch for all of the crowd to see.

"Jack Frost has caught the Snitch!" The announced declared. "Slytherin wins the match!"

A deafening roar of excitement erupted from the students as Jack held up the small, golden ball. He slowly got to his feet, brushing sand off of himself, as his teammates landed and ran over to congratulate him and celebrate their victory.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup cheered as loud as they possibly could from their spots in the stands, and they knew Jack heard them because he looked over at them, grinning, and waved his hand with the Snitch in it excitedly.

Once Captain Amelia had the teams finish with handshakes to each other and cleared the field, Rapunzel hurried out of the stands with Hiccup and Merida right behind her. The three of them rushed towards the Slytherin changing room where they prepared for games so they could wait for Jack.

As soon as the Winter Sprite appeared out of the changing room, they jumped upon him with giant hugs and excited grins.

"That was amazing!" Rapunzel gushed, out of breath from all of the excitement she'd had in one day.

"You've got some impressive moves, Frost." Merida punched his shoulder affectionately, Hiccup just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys, but... Do you think we could go get some food? I'm starving." Jack grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Rapunzel giggled, and the four started off towards the Great Hall. On their way, the Ravenclaw team turned into the same hallway as them, heading in the opposite direction. The Hamada boy seemed to recognize them and smiled, walking up to them.

Jack looked a little nervous as the older boy approached, and Rapunzel could understand why, but when the older Ravenclaw reached them he stuck his hand out to Jack and smiled kindly.

"Good game today." He said as his teammates fell in beside him.

"Um, yeah, okay. You too." Jack trailed off a little awkwardly, shaking the boy's hand.

"Hey, Hiccup." Hamada nodded to the smaller boy, who shuffled forward and offered a half-smile.

"Hi, Tadashi. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel. This is Tadashi. Tadashi. This is Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel." Hiccup introduced, and Rapunzel looked between Jack and Merida to see what their reactions were. They turned out to be pretty similar to hers: unsure.

"Don't worry. Tadashi doesn't mind us." Hiccup assured them, and there was an instant release of tension in the air.

The girl Seeker stepped forward, then, her right arm wrapped in a cast, and punched Jack's shoulder lightly. "Thanks for the save, but don't think it's gonna make me go easy on you the next time we play." She smirked, and Jack started to relax a little more.

"No problem. I'm sorry about your arm. Daren can be real nasty sometimes." Jack told her, but she shrugged.

"No big deal. We all get scrapes and sprains from time to time. It's Quidditch, after all." She blew a pink bubble with her gum and then popped it.

"I think we'd better introduce ourselves a little better. This is Gogo." Tadashi said, pointing to the girl Seeker. "Honey Lemon." He pointed to the blonde Chaser. "Fred and Wasabi." He pointed to the two Beaters. Fred was of average build with blonde hair and baggy robes, Wasabi was big with dark skin and dark hair and a friendly smile.

"Fred comes up with all of the nicknames." Hiccup explained in answer to the unspoken question that Rapunzel had just about asked.

"Still trying to figure out a good one for you, little man." Fred said, brow narrowing at Hiccup as his lips curls up into a smile and his fingertips pressed together diabolically. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I still think 'Sass Master' was pretty fitting." A new voice split the air, and everyone turned to see Jim Hawkins strolling down the hallways until he reached their group.

"Jim." Hiccup smiled, and the older Ravenclaw nodded back with a smile of his own.

"What's up, Squirt?" Jim greeted and he and Jack bumped fists.

"Let me guess, you watched the match and now you're here to tell us we suck." Gogo raised an eyebrow at Jim, and he laughed.

"Not quite. I watched the match, yeah, but I only came by to see how you were all doing." Jim shrugged.

"First game of the season. Probably could've won if you'd been on the team." Wasabi sighed, hinting not too subtly.

Jim gave a bark of laughter that didn't sound very humorous. "Well, sorry, I don't take orders from Scumbags."

"Come on, Jim. We know you don't like Buddy, but Quidditch is still fun, right?" Honey Lemon asked, obviously trying to get him to change his mind.

"Quidditch is fun. You guys are cool. And when Tadashi is team captain, I'll play again. Until then, I'll just keep to my studies." Jim told them, crossing his arms behind his head lazily.

"And by 'studies' you mean being a bad influence on younger Ravenclaws with a sarcastic disposition?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Jim said cheerfully, letting his arms fall around Hiccup and Jack's shoulders as the two younger boys grinned. Rapunzel had to wonder how many tips Jim had given her two friends since the time during their first year when he'd given the four of them the password to the restricted section of the library.

At that moment, Jack's stomach gave a loud rumble, and they all laughed, deciding to go to the Great Hall for some lunch. As they were walking, Rapunzel couldn't help but notice how friendly Jim and Tadashi were to Hiccup. She had always known that Hiccup had the hardest time making friends out of the four of them, but Jim and Tadashi didn't seem to mind Hiccup's shyness and awkward tendencies. They were surprisingly patient, in a quiet sort of way. No one would notice if they weren't looking for it.

Rapunzel found herself smiling as their large group settled at the Ravenclaw table for lunch. She decided that both Tadashi and Jim were good friends for Hiccup. Possibly even the rest of the Quidditch team, too, since they were also very kind.

She was glad that, even thought they weren't the same age, Hiccup was finally starting to make some really good friends within his House.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, here's a nice long chapter for y'all! As you've all probably noticed, Big Hero 6 made their first appearance in the story. I took their real names from the original Marvel comics because the movie versions don't have official real names. Now, for the more serious business: I'm going to try really hard to keep regular updates, but I'm going through a lot of stuff right now and there may just be some times where it doesn't happen. I hope you can all forgive me. Please leave some reviews, I love hearing from you guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 _NOTES:_ Friends are the people we chose to be a part of our Family.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **TheBlueRing:** Never, ever, apologize for leaving a big review! I LOVE big reviews! They make me feel happy, and I cuddle them close to my heart when I'm feeling down about my writing or need some motivation! I'm so flattered that you feel that way about my stories! And I'm happy that you agree with my House placements. There are more reasons why I put them where I did, but if I ever actually take the time to type up all of my feelings on the issue, it will probably be on Tumblr. And I agree, Hiccup looks much better in blue. Just so you know, Hiccup is also my favorite (he's just, like, my Child) and YES, Toothless will enter the series eventually and play a major role alongside Hiccup, and don't worry, I plan to use Hiccup's mysteriousness to it's fullest potential! I'm super happy to hear you're enjoying it, and I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	12. A Close Encounter

**Chapter 12: A Close Encounter**

It was another cold day with grey skies and billowing winds, stronger than in the weeks previous. Rapunzel couldn't help but think that it was a rather bad day to have their first official gathering class in Herbology, but considering it was the first time she'd managed to get outside in the past week, she wasn't going to complain. Nana Gothel and all of her schoolwork had kept her far too busy to get out for some fresh air, and she was thankful for the chance she had now.

Thanks to the scheduling mishap at the beginning of the year, all the second-years were crowded together outside by the Grounds Keeper's hut. The Grounds Keeper, Mr. Crood, Dr. Sweet, and Professor Lorax were all there to supervise the gathering. It was a sort of test that had the students go into the safe parts of the forest to collect certain herbs for the hospital wing. It was a good way to test how the students were doing in their memorization, and it saved Dr. Sweet a lot of time, seeing as he didn't have to collect all of the herbs by himself.

Professor Lorax allowed them to chose their owns groups - four to a group, no more, no less - and so Rapunzel skipped excitedly over to the pile of baskets with Hiccup to get one for the four of them to share while Jack and Merida got the list of herbs they were required to find from Professor Lorax.

"Remember, students, Dr. Sweet and I will be checking your baskets once you bring them back to determine your grade!" Professor Lorax called over the din of the students. "Be careful, and don't be afraid to ask for help from either of us, or Mr. Crood."

Rapunzel was actually fairly excited for the assignment because, after spending all of last year studying Herbology with Hiccup, she was one of the top students in the class. Hiccup very rarely needed to help her anymore, and Rapunzel was much more confident going outside than she had been before.

Merida and Hiccup went to Professor Lorax to get the list of herbs they needed to find, and Rapunzel dragged Jack over to the pile of baskets to pick one out for their group. Once they had everything they needed, the four headed out into the cleared parts of the forest where students were free to wander with Hiccup leading the way, seeing as he spent the most time out in the woods out of all of them.

"This is probably the most fun I've had in Herbology all year!" Jack told them as they walked along one of the forest paths. He paused for a moment to breathe in the fresh air.

"What that time we had to re-pot Mandrakes? Watching Ruffnut and Tuffnut shove screaming Mandrakes into each others faces was pretty fun, wouldn't you say?" Hiccup offered sarcastically, and Jack laughed.

"You know I used to wonder what kind of a place those two came from, but then I found out that they're from the same Viking tribe as Snotlout, and suddenly everything made a little bit more sense." Jack told him with a laughing voice.

"Yeah. Those three are something special, alright." Hiccup agreed, his eyes shifting to the side.

Rapunzel chuckled quietly at the boys and then turned to see what Merida thought on the subject, but Merida wasn't smiling, laughing, or even scowling, at all. She, actually, wasn't even looking.

"Merida? Are you all right?" Rapunzel called out worriedly as her friend stared out at the trees with a wide-eyed expression. Merida stood a few feet away from them, looking around slowly and squinting as if she were trying to figure something out.

"I've seen this place before!" She called back, whirling to face them. The boys quieted almost immediately to look at the two girls, and Rapunzel tilted her head curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked her. "Have you been here before?"

"No!" Merida shook her head furiously. "I had a dream last night, and we were here... I heard someone scream..."

"I don't understand..." Rapunzel shook her head slightly as she tried to follow what Merida was saying, but it was hard when she didn't even know what the other girl was talking about.

"There was a scream..." Merida murmured so quietly, and then her expression became urgent and she rounded on them again. "We have to go! Now!"

"Well, well, well. Looks like the lambs wandered a little too far from the rest of the flock."

The children snapped around and their eyes landed on a large man with bright, orange-red hair, and a scar that cut across his cheek and the right side of his chin. His eyes were so cold and one of the palest shades of blue Rapunzel had ever seen.

A stick cracking made the four jump and clump close together as they turned and saw a second man, much like the first, coming up behind them. The only noticeable difference was that the second man had an eye-patch covering his left eye.

Rapunzel screamed when a hand wrapped around her upper arm and yanked her away from her friends. The first man had sneaked up while they were distracted, and Jack lunged as soon as he saw what was happening.

"Let go of her!" Jack shouted, swinging his staff and sending a small ice-blast at the man holding her. The man pulled out a sword and blocked the attack, the blade of his weapon shimmering with some sort of enchantment to protect it from magic.

Jack's eyes widened in shock, and then the man held the knife to Rapunzel's throat.

"It would be in your best interest to do what we say." The man grinned maliciously. The second man chuckled lowly as he stalked around to stand next to the first man. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

Rapunzel looked up at the men in horror, and struggled frantically as the man's grip tightened around her arm. "No! Please, no!"

"Hold still, you little -" While the two men were distracted, Merida lunged at the second one and yanked his sword out of it's sheath. The second man looked completely dumbfounded, but it didn't last because Jack shot another small ice-blast that knocked the bandit onto his rear.

"Let her go, you disgusting brute!" Merida growled, sword raised and ready to fight.

The two men managed to re-group, and then they frowned at Merida, Jack, and Hiccup, who all stood ready to fight for Rapunzel's freedom. Rapunzel looked at her friends, then up at her captors, and then down at the foot that was right next to hers.

Rapunzel stomped on the man's booted foot as hard as she possibly could, and the man howled in pain as his grip loosened just enough for Rapunzel to wriggle away.

"Run!" She cried, running towards her friends as fast as she could.

Despite her order, her friends waited until she was among them and, only then, did they start running. The four crashed through the underbrush, uncaring of whether they traveled on a path or not, so long as they continued towards the lake where there was open ground as far as the eye could see and the teachers would be able to see their distress.

"Look out!" Hiccup's voice reached her ears, but it was quickly overpowered by the sound of Jack crying out in pain.

Rapunzel skidded to a stop and turned to see what had happened to her friend, but she couldn't see him or Hiccup. Merida seemed just as confused as she felt, and then both boys poked their heads above the bushes, standing and rushing forward.

"I'm fine! Keep going!" Jack told them, and Rapunzel didn't need to be told twice as Merida passed her, having faster reflexes from archery, and the two bandits appeared among the trees.

"This way!" Hiccup yelled to them as he took a sharp left, diving behind a rise in the earth that was made primarily of stone.

Rapunzel followed quickly with Merida and Jack sliding around the turn behind her. She made to keep going, but a hand grabbed hers, making her yelp. She grabbed Jack's hand, and Jack grabbed Merida's hand. Hiccup pulled their line of joined hands into a large den that was entirely invisible from the outside because of the strings of thick ferns that covered the entrance.

The four were pressed together in that small den, their backs hitting solid rock behind them, and their hands brushing a cool, dry sand beneath them. The two bandits suddenly appeared as shadowed figures against the screen of ferns, and Rapunzel quietly sucked in a breath and held onto it. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears, she was almost certain that the bandits could hear it.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a couple of minutes, the figures ran off. Hiccup signaled them to stay quiet and looked up at the roof of the den, as if he were listening for something. After a few, long moments, Hiccup relaxed and released a breath of sweet relief.

"We're safe." Merida gasped as they all panted with relief and exhaustion from all of the sudden running. "Who were those guys?"

Rapunzel bit her lip and she reached behind her to touch the golden locks that rested against her back. This was horrible. Those bandits had been after her and her hair, and it put all of her friends in danger. It was all her fault. She should've listened to Nana Gothel and stayed inside the castle where it was safe.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup's soft utterance brought her away from her thoughts, and she looked up at her friends who were all looking at her curiously. Worriedly.

Rapunzel's eyes drifted low again, and then she noticed the dark red stain growing on Jack's sock.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed, eyes going wide as Jack looked down at his bleeding ankle. He scratched the back of his head shyly, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." He tried to reassure her. "One of those guys threw a knife, and I just didn't react quite fast enough. Kind of ironic for a Seeker, huh?" He tried a joke, but Rapunzel was to concerned to laugh.

She looked at her friends faces, and came to a split second decision. She reached behind her and quickly untied a lock of hair from her braid. Not the whole thing, of course, just enough to get the job done.

"This is all my fault." She told them, holding the strands in her open palms. "I should've told you all a long time ago..." She took a deep breath and then released it with a small, uncertain smile. "Just... Don't freak out. Okay?"

"Uuhhh..." Jack and the others watched in utter confusion, but Rapunzel ignored them and continued wrapping her hair around Jack's injured ankle.

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel closed her eyes. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."

A golden glow filled the den as Rapunzel's hair began to shine. The light reached along her hair, slowly getting closer and closer to Jack's ankle. Her three friends could only watch in amazement as Rapunzel's magic seeped through each individual strand of hair.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..." The last note faded along with the glowing, and Rapunzel opened her eyes to look up at her friends.

Jack reached out and slowly moved the hair from his ankle. His eyes widened even more, and a small gasp jumped from his throat as he looked at his ankle. "It's... It's healed. You healed it..."

All three of them looked at Rapunzel in wonder, but she fidgeted uncomfortably. Nana Gothel would be furious if she ever found out that Rapunzel had told someone about her magic hair, but Rapunzel knew she could trust Jack, Merida, and Hiccup.

"It's... a long story." Rapunzel laughed weakly, and her friends looked at each other before looking back at her.

Merida reached out and hugged her. Rapunzel was a little surprised, but she hugged back, and soon the boys were hugging both of them in one, giant group-hug.

"Don't worry, Punzie. Your secrets safe with us." Merida grinned, resting a comforting hand on Rapunzel's shoulder as Jack and Hiccup agreed vigorously.

Rapunzel looked at all of them, her heart feeling so light and happy. Her eyes welled up a bit at seeing all of their warm, caring smiles. These were the people she could trust. They would never use her, and they'd always be there for her. Rapunzel had absolutely no doubt about that.

"We'd better started heading back. Class is almost over and the teachers will be wondering where we are." Hiccup spoke up, ever the sensible one.

"If we hurry the teachers might still be able to catch those creeps that were after you." Jack agreed, standing and holding out both hands to offer Rapunzel and Merida a hand up.

They both took his hands, and he pulled them up as they each stumbled out of the cozy little den. Together they made their way back to the Grounds Keeper's hut where their teachers waited for them with only slightly worried expressions.

It only took a moment of explaining what had happened for the teachers to immediately order all of the students back to the castle as Mr. Crood grabbed a bludgeon and ran off into the woods to find the two bandits.

Rapunzel couldn't help but drag her feet as the four trudged up the hill to the castle. Their group had a reputation at the school, and the news would spread like wild-fire, Rapunzel was sure. By that night everyone will have heard at least one of twelve different stories, and the Guardians would want to question them, no doubt.

But what Rapunzel was dreading the most was Nana Gothel's reaction. She was going to be furious.

* * *

 **AN:** Something finally happened! I also threw in a few bits in there just to drive some of you crazy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Jack, Hiccup, and Merida know about Rapunzel's hair, so what do you think is gonna happen next?

 _NOTES:_ A True Friend is someone you can trust with all your Secrets...

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **TheBlueRing:** I'm glad you like the Big Hero 6 and Treasure Planet characters! I personally loved both movies, so putting them in this story was a must. BRO FIST! Hiccup and Toothless are the best, and there will be plenty of fluffy friendship between the two when our lovable Night Fury finally enters the story!

 **BrawlerGamer:** THANK YOU! I'm happy to hear that people are enjoying my writing! And, yes, Jack and Hiccup's bromance was one of the primary motivators to start this whole project, and I honestly love writing about the two of them. And it's always a bonus when people agree with my House placements. There probably won't be much romance at all, actually. At least... Not until the seventh book, I don't think. I want to focus on the kids and their adventures, not who they're taking to the Yule Ball, you know? I am SO excited that you picked up on the Incredibles reference! Honestly, one of the best parts about this project is that I'm using a TON of characters, and it's fun to see which ones get recognized and which ones don't. Never fear, friend! I LOVE big reviews!

 **IMPORTANT!:**

If you are a die-hard Hiccup fan, or are simply excited to see what's going on in his head, or just enjoying this series as a whole, I would suggest taking a look at a spin-off I did a while back. It's a one-shot: **February 29th**. Check it out!


	13. A Stab In The Back

**Chapter 13: A Stab In The Back**

Rapunzel had been right: Nana Gothel was furious. The princess's caretaker banned her from going outside at all, no exceptions. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup weren't too happy about the new rule, but they didn't argue and they stayed with her to show their support.

Rapunzel tried to look on the bright side of things, telling herself that having to stay inside helped her focus on studying for mid-terms and there was plenty to do inside if she ever needed a break from studying. However, there were times when Pascal would get bored with hide-n-seek and try to convince her to go outside, or other times when Rapunzel would be reading close by a window and become distracted by the beauty of the outdoors.

Luckily, mid-terms flew by and Rapunzel didn't have to grieve for too long, yet the much needed Winter Break that followed ended up being less relaxing than Rapunzel had been hoping for.

Nana Gothel returned to the palace with Rapunzel and immediately went into council with the King and Queen. The caretaker feared for the princess's safety, and their majesties seemed to agree.

Rapunzel begged them to reconsider, but the King and Queen were to concerned for her safety to allow her to return to school at the end of break.

The princess lost all hope of going back to her beloved school and wonderful friends, that is, until Professor North came to the palace and requested an audience with their majesties.

The Deputy Headmaster assured them that Rapunzel would be perfectly safe at Hogwarts with the Guardians, why! There wasn't any place safer!

It took quite a bit of convincing, but Professor North eventually managed to persuade her parents to change their minds. As long as Nana Gothel continued to stay at Hogwarts with her, that is, they would let Rapunzel return at the end of break.

* * *

The first few weeks back to school saw Rapunzel following a strict new schedule set by Nana Gothel. Whenever Rapunzel was not in classes she had to be in the Hospital wing where Nana Gothel could keep an eye on her. The only exceptions were meal times, which Rapunzel was extremely thankful for because it was the only time outside of classes that she got to spend with her friends.

Between Rapunzel being stuck in the Hospital wing, and Jack and Merida having to run off to Quidditch practice all the time, the four rarely had any time to spend together. Rapunzel wasn't even sure what Hiccup had been up to in recent weeks and it made her feel horrible because she knew he would never complain about being lonely, and that worried her.

One day after classes, when Rapunzel was cleaning out the bottom cupboard, the sun was shining through the large glass windows and the big room was empty with Dr. Sweet in his office and all the nurses being off somewhere unknown.

Hearing the big doors open, Rapunzel crawled out of the cupboard and turned to see who it was and what they needed. "You're here!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily upon seeing Jack, Merida, and Hiccup grinning back at her.

"Aye, Jack took a bludgeon to the head during practice, so Kenai had to give him the rest of the day off!" Merida grinned mischievously and winked at her, making Rapunzel think that maybe Jack didn't get hit in the head, but she wasn't going to question it if it meant she got to spend the afternoon with her friends instead of cleaning out a dusty cupboard.

"Anyways." Hiccup quickly changed the subject as Jack whistled innocently. "We thought that maybe we could all do our homework together in here. If you're not busy with anything, that is..."

"Of course not! Just let me get my books!" Rapunzel said quickly and darted off to retrieve her book bag from the corner.

The friends occupied two of the open beds and reclined as they worked, telling jokes to each other and laughing as they shifted through papers and readings that had to be done. They worked well into the evening, and Dr. Sweet even made them a simple dinner that they were free to eat right where they were.

After dinner Jack pulled some candy out of his secret reserve and shared it for their relaxing time. With all of their homework finished and neatly stacked off to the side, the four were free to talk and catch up on everything that had happened.

Quidditch was starting back up with the second round of games of the year, and all of the teams were on edge. This time only one team would be left at the end of the Tournament, and that team would get to take home the Quidditch Cup for their House.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was learning quite a lot about healing magic from Dr. Sweet. He said that she had a real talent for it and should really consider going into that field when the time came to chose. Rapunzel wasn't really surprised considering, but the compliment made her smile anyways. It felt wonderful to be good at something so important.

When the three inquired about what Hiccup had been doing, however, the boy simply shrugged vaguely. Apparently it wasn't anything too interesting, but he'd been studying certain books about Magical Creatures and tracking footprints in the forest. Naturally, Jack and Merida had to have a bit more clarification about Hiccup's antics, so they pestered until he elaborated a little more.

"I think I found Unicorn tracks." Hiccup admitted sheepishly, a light blush turning his cheeks pink. "With those weird bandits around, I guess I just wanted to make sure they didn't hurt it..."

"Awww." Rapunzel cooed. "Hiccup that's so sweet of you! But why don't you tell Mr. Crood? I think he might know what to do with it, and what if the bandits found you instead?"  
Before Hiccup could reply, the large doors burst open again and a figure waltzed in, clad in red and sighing dramatically as she took off her cloak. "Oh, Rapunzel! I've got a surprise for you!"

Jack exchanged a rather bland look with Merida, and Hiccup looked outright grumpy like an annoyed cat or something and he gave a small grumbling sound like one, too.

"Hello, Nana." Rapunzel called, but didn't leave her place beside her friends.

When Gothel turned and saw them, her face immediately fell. Displeasure was clearly written across the older woman's face, and Jack seemed quite satisfied by this, but the look was quickly covered up with a large, fake smile.

"Well! If it isn't the little... Children." Gothel's smile faltered slightly, as if she were too disgusted just by looking at them.

"We were studying, Nana." Rapunzel told her sweetly, looking up at the woman with big eyes.

"Wonderful, but it is so dreadfully late, and Rapunzel really should be getting her rest. Off with you now." Gothel said, flicking her hand as if she were shooing a stray animal.

Hiccup snorted and looked away from her with a bored expression, Jack raised an eyebrow at her with one of the driest expressions Rapunzel had ever seen, and Merida puffed up her cheeks at the offensive gesture.

"Come on, guys. It is getting a little late, and if we're not back to our dorms by curfew we could get in trouble." Rapunzel interrupted, ever the peace keeper.

Her friends relented, and Rapunzel smiled as they defiantly moved very slow while putting away their books. She looked to Gothel, but the woman was glaring at her friends, so Rapunzel looked away. She knew they didn't get along, but she didn't like thinking too much about it. Gothel just wanted what was best for her, and she just didn't realized that her friends wanted the same. Eventually they would get along, and until then Rapunzel would be happy with whatever compromises she could get.

* * *

It was late at night, the castle completely asleep with no witnesses to see what transpired in the shadows. A hooded figure moved a large rock from a hidden passage leading out of the castle, and once the person had moved the rock back into place, she looked around to make sure no one was looking.

When the figure was sure it was safe, she rushed towards the forest. Dipping into the safety of the tree's shadows and then continuing on until she came to a small clearing in the cleared part of the forest. The same clearing where the princess and her friends had been attacked.

The figure raised a green-glowing lantern to her face and threw back her hood. Gothel stood there, glaring into the woods. "Get out here! Show yourselves!" She snapped.

Two large figures appeared through the trees, and soon the two bandits who had gotten away stood before her, looking none too happy to see her as well. Gothel gave a disgusted grunt at the sight of them, but the first one didn't seem to like this.

"I think you might want to show us a bit more respect. We did as you asked, gave the kid a scare. Now where's our money, witch?" The red-head demanded angrily, and Gothel glowered up at him.

"You. Did. Nothing!" She hissed. "You were told to kidnap the Princess of Corona, so that I could save her and prove the Guardians incompetent at protecting her! You let them escape, and now those stupid royals continue to believe in their precious Guardians!"

"We never agreed to get involved with no Guardians, witch!" The brother immediately protested.

"If you had done things right the first time, none of us would have to!" Gothel spat as she paced, biting her thumbnail.

"So what do you plan to do now if you're so clever?" The man sneered.

"Watch your tone with me, Stabbington." Gothel growled, and then her eyes lit with a sudden idea. Slowly, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a small dagger, gently skimming her fingertips along the blade. "All you two have to do is be ready for when I call you. I'll handle the Princess."

Gothel grinned darkly, and the brothers looked slightly annoyed, but they didn't argue. You never wanted to argue with a witch or wizard in their line of work. As long as they got their money, they would go along with whatever scheme this woman cooked up, within reason, of course.

Gothel was simply thinking of how she was going to corner the little, naive princess into a corner that she couldn't possibly wriggle out of, and, obviously, the best way to do that was to convince her that she wanted to be there.

Oh, this was almost too perfect! Now all she had to worry about were those rotten friends...

* * *

 **AN:** I am so sorry that this is so short! It's literally one of the shortest chapters I've written for this series. Please forgive me!

 _NOTES:_ Be careful who you let into your circle. You might let in a Rat.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **BrawlerGamer:** No, it was not a coincidence. Gothel put them up to it. You have a very good nose. Also, Theme of Rena was beautiful, thank you so much for sharing :)


	14. Books and Covers

**Chapter 14: Books and Covers**

It was a rare time of quiet for the four. They were tucked away in their usual spot in the library, quietly studying, or, in Jack's case, napping and using his open book as a pillow.

Rapunzel was a little on edge, seeing as Nana Gothel hadn't exactly given her permission for Rapunzel to leave the Hospital wing, but Dr. Sweet had cut in before Rapunzel's caretaker could speak even a word and gave a very fast and long speech about how she was young and needed to enjoy these years while she could, all the while pushing Gothel back towards the work that needed to be done in the Hospital wing and listing chores that he needed her to do while Rapunzel was off studying.

The whole thing was rather confusing and too fast to follow, so Rapunzel allowed herself to be pulled away from the adults by her friends as Nana Gothel struggled to get even one word in with the doctor.

A few hours after all of the excitement of the morning, the four found themselves studying in a rather lazy fashion. Rapunzel, herself, hadn't turned the page in her book for more than an hour, and Hiccup was struggling to explain the General Counter-Spell to Merida.

"I'm confused." Merida huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she fell back against the back of her chair.

"Then you're thinking about it too much." Hiccup said for what must have been the seventh time, and yet he was still just as patient as when he had said it the first time. Rapunzel couldn't help but admire Hiccup's patience. "You have to clear your mind to broaden the effects of the spell. Just stay entirely focused on terminating any spells around you."

"But how can I focus on terminating the spells if I don't know which spells they are?" Merida wanted to know.

"That's the point. The General Counter-Spell terminates any spell from the Jelly-Legs Jink to anything as complicated as the Atmospheric Charms. You just have to clear your mind." Hiccup told her.

"Oh, all right." Merida sighed as she stood up and pulled out her wand, ready to try again.

"Now just focus on the spell itself, not what it's supposed to do." Hiccup instructed as Merida took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Finite Incantatem!" Merida cried and a bright, red light shot from her wand -just before it sputtered and spiraled down to the floor just on the other side of the table. Merida threw her hands up in the air with a loud groan and slumped in her chair. "What am I doin' wrong?!"

"Your hand movement was messy that time. With a bit more practice you'll have it in no time." Hiccup encouraged, but Merida just slumped forward onto the table like a opossum playing dead and made a face very similar to one, too.

"Maybe we should take a little break." Rapunzel suggested, giggling at Merida's quiet groaning as she shared an amused look with Hiccup who shrugged.

Merida just grunted in response to the idea, and Jack lifted his head at that moment, looking fairly confused after his nap.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked sleepily, blinking and then yawning widely as he stretched his arms out.

"Merida's just having some trouble with the Charms homework for this week." Rapunzel told him, and Jack nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I didn't understand that General Counter-Spell thing at all. I was gonna ask Hiccup for help." Jack announced, and Hiccup groaned loudly, dropping his head onto the table with an audible thump.

"Well, would you look at that." A new voice made the four turn to find Flynn Rider leaning against one of the bookshelves that enclosed their spot in the library. "It had been such a long time since I last saw the four of you in the same place, I was beginning to think that maybe the rumors about it being 'just a phase' was true. It's comforting to see you all so annoyingly perky as always." Flynn said teasingly.

"Friendship isn't a phase and we're not even close to growin' apart, so why don't you go tell people to mind their own business, Rider?!" Merida snapped, glaring up at the older boy defensively.

"Whoa, easy there, carrot-top!" Flynn raised his hands in mock surrender, feigning hurt as he looked at them. "I just so happened to have come across a bit of interesting information that I thought the four of you would like to know, but sense you don't seem to be in a very good mood, I suppose I'll just be on my way." Flynn smiled coyly as he slowly started walking away.

"What are you going on about?" Hiccup sighed, looking skeptical and a little irritated. Flynn just gave them a bland look and checked under his nails for dirt, looking disinterested.

"Well, if you must know, there have been quite a few rumors running around the school lately." Flynn told them.

"There are always rumors in the school." Merida scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"But if you would let me finish..." Flynn gave Merida a pointed glare, his hands on his hips. Merida rolled her eyes again, but stayed silent. "...These rumors are different." Flynn clarified.

"How so?" Rapunzel asked, more curious than dubious, but she was still cautious.

"No one knows who started them. I've been looking for the past week, and nothing!" Flynn's expression turned a little more serious at that, and the four all looked at each other, their attention caught.

"Okay, but what's that got to do with us?" Jack wanted to know.

"Because whoever's spreading these rumors is no friends to you. They're saying the King and Queen of Corona don't approve of inter-House friendships and that's why Blondie's caretaker is really here. Another says you guys had some kind of a fight and aren't friends anymore. Another says that Daren and his friends threatened you all so you would stop hanging out. And there are a lot more, too." Flynn explained, actually managing to look a bit concerned for them.

"Bah!" Merida waved him off. "Who cares what everyone else thinks? They can mind their own business." She nodded with finality, her fists planted firmly on her hips.

"I'm with Meri on this one. What's the big deal? Rumors are just rumors, and they don't matter because _we_ know the truth." Jack shrugged, not looking particularly stressed as he tried to balance a quill on his nose.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about what someone could _do_ with those kind of ideas?" Flynn looked pretty annoyed, and from his tone Rapunzel guessed he was trying to hint at something that he thought was obvious.

"The only person I would worry about using those rumors for his own personal gain would be Daren, and he's not smart enough to think up such a plan on his own." Hiccup snorted lightly and looked down at the text books in front of him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to under-estimate potential threats to your well being?" Flynn demanded. Hiccup just shrugged with a blank look in his eyes. Flynn huffed.

"Why do you care so much about what we do anyways?" Rapunzel spoke up, eying Flynn questioningly. "I thought you didn't want to ruin your reputation."

"I don't, but let's just say that the four of you have come into my best interests." Flynn smirked secretively.

"Is our friendship just a game to you? Or do you just have another bet to win?" Rapunzel crossed her arms, giving Flynn a sour look as he touched his chest, giving her a slightly shocked and impressed look.

"Was that cold calculation and skepticism? From Princess Perky herself?" Flynn asked, looking her up and down before grinning mischievously. "Well, tickle me pink! I'm impressed, Blondie!" Flynn chuckled a bit at his own joke, and then gave the four a salute as he started backing away. "Catch ya later, Puffskeins... Oh! And, just so you know, I saw a cloaked figure leaving the castle last night through a secret passage that just so happened to lead straight to the Hospital wing. The person had a red cloak and ran into the Forbidden Forest. The whole thing looked pretty suspicious to me. If I were you, Princess, I'd have a little talk with 'Nana' to see what she's been up to lately.

They could hear Flynn laughing to himself as he disappeared behind the bookshelves, and Rapunzel huffed indignantly. That Rider knew just how to get on her last nerve! And how dare he even mention that Nana Gothel might be up to something untrustworthy! Nana Gothel had served her family faithfully for years!

"Why does he always have to act that way? Are we his friends or not?" Rapunzel demanded, turning to her friends for an answer, her arms crossed and her brow narrowed angrily.

"Who knows? I imagine we'll never know for sure. Not unless he's forced to make a choice at some point." Hiccup didn't seem to disturbed by the topic, but it also took quite a lot to ruffle Hiccup's feathers. Rapunzel wasn't even sure if the boy _had_ a temper at all.

"Don't let him get under your skin." Merida said to her. "You've got enough problems in your life without worrying about some stupid boy. That's what I tell myself whenever Jack tells one of his bad jokes."

"Hey." Jack said, giving Merida a small glare as she grinned back cheekily.

"I know you're right." Rapunzel sighed, sitting gracefully back into her seat. "I don't know why he gets to me so much, but the way he acts is just..." Rapunzel didn't even know how to word what she felt about the upper classman, but Merida nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry too much about it, Punzie. After all, you're not going to be able to get along with everyone you meet in life." Merida assured her.

"I guess you're right." Rapunzel agreed, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. Jack reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

"Slytherin is a bit different from the other Houses in some ways. We can't really be very open with our thoughts and beliefs." Jack informed her, and Rapunzel furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why would your House make you all hide your opinions from each other? Don't you want to know what your other Housemates think about different things?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Sometimes." Jack shrugged a bit weakly. "Most of the time it can be a bit dangerous to speak openly. You see, Slytherin consists mostly of pure-blood wizards and witches who come from pure-blood families and, well, they have very specific ideas about who should be allowed to learn magic and who shouldn't." Jack tried to explain. "Daren, for example, he hates us because we go against the House segregation that he learned from his family."

"But you're not a pure-blood. You're half Winter Sprite. And Mavis is half Vampire." Rapunzel pointed out.

"That's the whole point. See, if we went around talking about all of our views on everything, Slytherin House would be divided among itself, so it's kind of like a silent rule to not talk about that sort of stuff." Jack confessed. "Because of the silent rules, the people who are best at keeping their thoughts to themselves are generally the most popular. I'm kind of at the bottom of the popularity chain because my friendship with you guys openly expresses my beliefs that inter-House friendships are good."

"Well, that is just the... Silliest thing I have ever heard!" Rapunzel spluttered, unable to grasp the amount of absurdity. "Why should pure-bloods decide how a House conducts itself? Everyone should be free to express themselves whenever and wherever they want."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Punzie." Jack chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his head. "But the whole point is: Flynn can actually be a really good friend when he wants to be. He's helped me out of a couple tight spots before, and, well, if he tends to act kind of weird it's because he's been on his own for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Merida asked, finding their conversation more interesting than her Astronomy homework.

"Well, I'm a half-blood, but I'm not the only one in my year, so it makes things a little easier for me. Mavis and I tend to stick together as fellow half-bloods, and there are a few others in our year, too. Flynn was a Muggle-Born, and he was the only one in his year. He had to learn the Slytherin game fast and really well just to get his year-mates to stop picking on him. At least, that's what Kenai told me during our first year."

"So you're saying that all of the stuff he tells us is his way of helping us and trying to be our friend?" Rapunzel asked, already starting to feel a little guilty about the way she treated Flynn.

"Kinda, yeah. It may not seem like it, and he definitely wouldn't say it out loud, but Flynn likes us, and he's trying to help us in the best way he knows how." Jack smiled.

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup all turned back to their studies soon after that, but Rapunzel was still lost in thought as she stared mindlessly down at her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

She felt as if she had judged Flynn to quickly, and it bothered her that she had been so quick to judge his character. Just because he wasn't what she was used to seeing in people, doesn't automatically make him bad.

If what Jack said was right, then Rapunzel had him pegged wrong from the very start and she was going to have to make up for that... Somehow.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, everyone! So, I'm plotting out this whole series, and I've come to a very important interval where I can't decide what to do! It's rather horrible. I can't make decisions to save my life. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Leave a review to let me know what you think!

 _NOTES:_ Never judge a Book by it's Cover.

 **REVIEWERS:**

 **TheBlueRing:** Always put school first, it's super important and you don't want to be stressed out later! Trust me, I totally get it. Rapunzel's new place in the Hospital wing is the start of a very important arch in the overall story. Gothel's plans are classified. And friendship fluff is the best fluff! :)

 **BrawlerGamer:** Oh, trust me. There will definitely be a Umbridge later on in the series, but it won't be Gothel. I'm personally super excited for it. And feel free to share whatever you like! I love cool music! :)


	15. Leaving The Tower

**Chapter 15: Leaving The Tower**

Time passed, and suspicions about Nana Gothel and Flynn's choice to help them, in his own way, were forgotten. Rapunzel spent the majority of her time trying her very best to stay out of trouble, and she made sure to let the others know that it wasn't because Nana Gothel was watching her like a hawk.

With Quidditch season coming to an exciting and fast end, Jack and Merida were once again running off to practices in their spare time. With more intense practices came more dangerous stunts that landed the Quidditch players in the hospital wing, which kept Rapunzel busy handling all the new patients along with the everyday problems she and the nurses usually faced.

Hiccup stopped by every now and then, especially if Jack or Merida managed to land themselves in the hospital wing, but other then those rare moments of worry and bandaging, the four didn't see each other much at all.

One day Jack was sent to the Hospital wing with a badly sprained wrist that he acquired from jumping off his broom in an attempt to avoid a Bludger. Naturally, Rapunzel scolded him as she wrapped his wrist in soft, white bandages.

"You shouldn't be so reckless! One of these days you're going to get hurt too badly for a bit of gauze." She frowned at him, keeping her eyes fixated on her work wrapping his wrist.

"Come on, Punzie! The Bludger would've been much worse than the ground. If I'd gotten a concussion I would've been on mandatory leave from the team of two weeks at least!" Jack argued, and even though she knew he was partially right, Rapunzel still pursed her lips at him in disapproval.

"I heard you jumped off your broom during practice!" Merida's sudden and excited exclamation made Rapunzel jump and Jack grinned.

"It was so cool, you should've seen it!" He told the red-head, who looked just as thrilled as he did.

Rapunzel sighed and crossed her arms as the two went off into their excited chatter.

"I think they've taken too many hits to the head."

Rapunzel looked beside her, surprised, and Hiccup looked back at her as if everything was normal.

"Where did you come from?" Rapunzel asked because it was the only thing she could think to say in her surprised state.

"He does that all the time!" Jack shouted suddenly, making Rapunzel jump again. "He'll just randomly appear! And when I ask all he'll say is 'I walked up to you' or 'it's not my fault you're too distractable'." Jack huffed and crossed his arms, wincing when he accidentally squeezed his sprained wrist.

"Don't make this about me." Hiccup said lightly, giving a pointed look towards Jack's wrist. "You're the one who jumped off your broom."

"The last game of the season is coming up! We're one win away from the Quidditch cup! You can't be the best at Quidditch without a few bruises, after all." Jack shrugged as if it were obvious.

"You're talkin' like you're already holdin' the cup! Don't forget who you're playing against!" Merida told him, crossing her arms and giving him a challenging look.

"Here we go again," Hiccup muttered, giving a tiny roll of his eyes as he looked at Rapunzel.

She rolled her lips under and bit down on them. She didn't like this reckless behavior, but if Jack or Merida ever got hurt too badly she could always... Rapunzel's hand drifted to her braid, but then stopped. Nana would be furious at just the thought. She would be furious if she found out that they knew.

Hiccup must have noticed her hand moving and her slightly troubled expression because he tilted his head and gave her a questioning look. Rapunzel offered a weak smile in return, and Hiccup turned back to the others, but his eyes lingered on her curiously.

"...you're both coming, right?" Merida's question snapped Rapunzel out of her thoughts, and she looked to see that Merida and Jack were both looking at them.

"We've already come to all of your other games, I don't see why we would stop now," Hiccup told them.

Rapunzel bit her lip and fixed her gaze on her healers bag, tucking the wrapping material into it's pocket and fiddling with everything to make sure it was all on it's proper place. Anything to keep her hands busy and her eyes down.

"Rapunzel? Is something wrong?" Merida asked, noticing her friend's strange behavior.

"Well, I -I've just had a lot on my plate, and w-with all the homework the teachers have been h-handing out lately..." Rapunzel stuttered, trying to think of a way to break the news to them. She sighed and turned to her friends sadly. They would find out eventually. "Nana Gothel says that Quidditch is a bad influence that encourages violence, and she doesn't want me to leave the hospital wing that day because she's going to be at Hogsmeade for some meeting with the other nurses. She's forbidden me from going to the game."

"What?!" Jack and Merida exclaimed, horrified by the news.

"But you have to be there!" Merida looked more upset about the whole thing than anyone.

"I know, and I want to, but Nana Gothel..." Rapunzel trailed off.

"Gothel doesn't have to know," Hiccup said simply, gaining the attention of all his friends.

"What do you mean? I can't break Nana's rules! My parents could take me out of school," Rapunzel reminded them.

"Not if no one knows you broke the rule," Jack said, catching on to whatever Hiccup was suggesting.

Rapunzel gave Merida an uncertain look, to which she responded with a shrug.

"You said Gothel was going to be out at Hogsmeade all day, right? That would give you plenty of time to come and see the game and still get back here before Gothel does. She'll never know you were gone," Hiccup explained to them, and Rapunzel's eyes widened at such a bold idea.

"B-but that would mean disobeying Nana Gothel..." Rapunzel could never do such a thing, but still, part of her wondered...

"You know, it's not a bad idea..." Merida slowly spoke up, looking a little hopeful.

"Merida," Rapunzel said, shocked that the redhead would agree with the boys crazy antics.

"Oh, come on, Rapunzel! You've been nothing but a saint for two months! What's the worst that could happen?" Merida defended herself.

Rapunzel sighed, and then she looked at each of her friends. They looked hopeful.

She sighed again, but this time was much heavier. They hadn't spent much time together at all since that day Flynn came to them, and though she wanted to blame it on schoolwork and Quidditch and responsibilities, she knew what the truth was. Nana Gothel had kept Rapunzel running about the hospital wing every day with her rules and chores, so it was actually mostly her fault that they hadn't had much time together as of late and she felt horrible for it.

Her friends missed her. How could she tell them 'no' when all they wanted was to spend some time together? And they did have a point; what could go wrong at a Quidditch game where all of the teachers would be present and watching? She'd be perfectly safe. Maybe just this once...

She finished packing away her kit and then turned to her friends, taking a deep breath. "Will you help me?" She whispered, taking a peek around to make sure no one was listening. "I love Nana Gothel, but I haven't left the hospital wing except for classes in the past week... I just don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry," Jack grinned as the others nodded in agreement. "We'll do everything we can to help you escape this boring prison."

Rapunzel smiled with relief and grabbed her friends into a big group hug. "Thank you so much!" She said.

Besides; What could go wrong?

* * *

The crowd was going wild before the game had even started. One side chanted 'Go Go, Gryffindor!' while the other side cheered 'Let's Go, Slytherin!' with both sides trying to be louder than the other.

Rapunzel was grinning so widely, so brightly, that her cheeks ached as she screamed along with the rest of the crowd, her red and gold face-paint, scarf, and flag standing out among the crowd.

Hiccup stood next to her, a green line on one cheek and a silver line on the other, just beneath his eyes, and he wore a Slytherin scarf much to Rapunzel's delight. She had been incredibly happy that she had been able to convince Hiccup to dress up with her for the game. He was more modest about it than she was, and he was definitely quieter, but Rapunzel could tell he was having a good time from the way he quietly waved his little banner when the Slytherin's flew out onto the field and the way he smiled when she would cheer every time a goal was made no matter who scored it.

The game itself was the most intense she'd ever seen right from the start. Even Hiccup seemed more interested than he usually was. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Merida and the other Gryffindor Chasers were scoring twice as many goals as the Slytherin's, but Jack had already spotted the Snitch within the first few moments of the game and had given chase immediately.

"Dunbroch takes the Quaffle and... IT'S GOOD! Another ten points for Gryffindor!" The announcer shouted over the crowd as it roared it's approval at such an exciting match.

Dingwall managed to intercept a pass between the Slytherin Chasers, and brought the game back towards Slytherin goal. Astrid rolled underneath one of the Beaters and came up next to Dingwall. He tossed her the Quaffle, and Astrid was off like an arrow from Merida's bow.

Astrid threw the Quaffle high over head to Merida who caught it and instantly sent it back by throwing it behind her back, acting as a distraction to the Slytherins as Astrid went in and made the goal.

"What an incredible play! Another ten points for Gryffindor!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Why don't you pick up the pace, Frost?" Daren sneered as the Seeker paused for a moment to relocate the Snitch.

"Why don't you go hit a ball with that stick of yours?" Jack snapped back, and then zipped off again after spotting the little, gold menace that he was chasing.

"That can't end well." Hiccup muttered under his breath, voicing Rapunzel's thoughts exactly after seeing the short exchange between the two Slytherins.

The game was back on, and Jack was closing in on the Snitch, but he also had Camicazi to worry about, seeing as the Gryffindor Seeker had much more experience and was weaving in and out of the Quidditch Pitch columns like a professional.

Merida made another score by twisting up and over Snotlout's head just in time to avoid his bludgeon, which sent the Slytherin tumbling through the air off-balanced.

The Slytherin Chasers scrambled for the Quaffle and as soon as they had it, they made a beeline for the Gryffindor goals. Merida, Astrid, and Dingwall were right behind them. Merida dove under Flynn and shot up right in front of him, forcing him to veer out of the formation and into the trap Astrid and Dingwall had set. Dingwall kicked the Quaffle out of Flynn's arm, and Astrid swooped in and grabbed it. Turning around, the Gryffindor Chasers lead the game back towards the Slytherin goals.

Rapunzel yelled as loud as she possibly could as Merida and the other two Gryffindor Chasers flew passed them, but as they started closing in on the goal, Hiccup nudged her side. Rapunzel looked at her Ravenclaw friend curiously, and he pointed out towards the field. Following his line of sight, Rapunzel found Daren with a Bludger caught underneath his tensed arm.

Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion. Catching Bludgers was against the rules, she knew that much, and what precisely did Daren plan to do with it? Bludgers weren't exactly the most predictable of magical objects.

She was soon answered when Daren released the Bludger from his arm and in the same instant wound his arm back and sent the enchanted ball flying straight towards Astrid who was holding the Quaffle.

"Oh, No!" Rapunzel yelped as Hiccup pulled out his wand, ready to catch a falling student, but the line of fire was intercepted by a small flicker of gold and then two, much larger, forms.

Jack and Camicazi, the Gryffindor Seeker, were neck-in-neck for the Snitch, but just when Jack was about to pull ahead he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and ducked just in time to avoid a Bludger to the head.

At the same time, though, Camicazi jumped from her broom, allowing the Bludger to pass through empty space between her and her still-moving broom. With one hand she grabbed hold of her broom and hung from it like a monkey from a tree while the other caught the Snitch just before it could escape her reach.

"CAMICAZI HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announced screamed as the crowds jumped from their seats and roared at the amazing catch from the Gryffindor Seeker.

The Gryffindor team landed as soon as possible and began jumping about, cheering and congratulating each other as they celebrated their victory, and the Slytherins gathered on the other side of the field as Kenai called them all together solemnly.

However, instead of joining the other Gryffindors in their celebration, Merida landed running as she sprinted across the field to where Jack stood, trying to catch his breath.

"That Bludger nearly caught you in the face! You all right?" She called as she came to a stop, panting slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Jack shrugged, looking a little disappointed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. It was a great game. Sometime we should try it when the odds are fair. Camicazi says you would've beat her to the Snitch if that Bludger hadn't knocked you off course." Merida grinned, gripping Jack's forearm warmly. Jack smiled and returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of panicked... Do you think Camicazi would teach me that jump trick of hers? That was cool!" Jack's eyes lit up at the idea, and Merida laughed.

Merida threw her arm over Jack's shoulders, and he did the same, carrying his broom by having it balanced on his outside shoulder while Merida simply carried hers down by her hip. Rapunzel smiled as she saw them walking away, smiling and laughing as the recounted the game in their eyes.

"Come on," Hiccup said, pulling on her sleeve. Looking at her friend, she saw that he was nodding towards the exit, and she followed after him at a run, so that they could meet up with Jack and Merida as soon as possible and tell them how amazing they both were.

Meanwhile, down on the Quidditch field, Jack and Merida walked off the field as their teams looked after them in slight confusion and astonishment.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, guys! I am so sorry I didn't post last week! School was crazy, I was moving, and I was teching a show that same week, so things just got a little bit too busy and I sadly had to sacrifice something to maintain my sanity! I hope you can all forgive me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought in a Review!

 _NOTES: "Just smell that Summer breeze, the way it's calling me!"_

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **BrawlerGamer:** I honestly don't know how people get so many views. Frankly I think it's just me being not that good of a writer because I've never been able to get much attention. I'm extremely happy to hear that you love this series so much, and I hope I do it justice with the following books. We are nearing the end of this story (only five chapters left) and I'm very excited for the coming years! I wouldn't be too sure of the antagonist thing though... Sadly, I don't think I will be including the Tri Wizard Tournament. It's been on my mind a lot, and as much as I want to, I'm just not entirely sure I can fit it in...

 **TheBlueRing:** Thank you so much for noticing all of my subtle humor! I enjoy those little moments, and it makes me really happy when other people point them out! And, yes, I am trying to include as much Hogwarts content as I can because there is just so much from the characters original stories and movies that I'm a little worried Hogwarts will get lost in the background of all that...


	16. Nana Knows Best

**Chapter 16: Nana Knows Best**

Being the Princess of Corona, and heir to the throne, Rapunzel was no stranger to social gatherings: galas, balls, promotion celebrations, teas, dinners, soirees, and so on, but never before had she ever seen anything like the party that followed the big game that evening.

The Gryffindor common rooms were filled with confetti, drinks, candies, food. People were telling jokes, laughing, playing games, and retelling the best parts of the game from their perspectives. It was loud, but in a good way, and Rapunzel looked around in amazement as she and her friends entered the party.

"Wow, I've never been to anything like this before! It's like a mini festival right here in the common room!" Rapunzel smiled brightly, and Jack chuckled.

"It's a party, Rapunzel. Have you really never been to one?" Jack asked her, and Rapunzel shook her head.

"Give her a break, Jack. We're only second years, the real parties won't start until we're at least fourth years. Besides, the best party any of us has been to before this one was a Birthday party." Merida pointed out.

"Oh, this is nothing." Hiccup piped up casually. "You guys should see the dra- pa- Parties back home... Yeah, they're like a battle field." Hiccup said as he fumbled with his sleeves and looked at the on-goings of the party instead of them.

"So that's why you're acting like a person instead of an awkward duckling. I was wondering about that!" Jack grinned as he jumped over and ruffled Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup snickered and wrestled back until he could push Jack away by the face. "Well, one of us has to function properly, right?"

"Boys can be so weird sometimes." Merida huffed, watching as Jack managed to lock Hiccup in a choke-hold and give him a noogie, to which Hiccup responded by giving Jack a wet-Willie.

Rapunzel giggled. "They are a little strange, but I know you wouldn't change a single hair on their heads."

"Oh, yes I would! If I could, I would turn the rest of Jack's hair white just so he would stop whining about how long it's taking already!" Merida retorted, and Rapunzel laughed.

The four friends eventually found themselves a corner where several second and third year students were placing bets on how many Pepper Imps they could eat without taking a drink of water. Hiccup stood off to the side, watching the game, and Rapunzel decided to join him, uncertain of how the game worked. Merida was chewing on her third Pepper Imp with smoke coming out of her nose and ears while her eyes watered. The other students tried to convince Jack to play as well, but he laughed a little and simply told them that spicy-hot foods and Winter Sprites don't mix very well.

After a while, they were all laughing at the expressions of one of the third years who managed to choke down seven Pepper Imps. Rapunzel giggled along with the others until she noticed that the space next to her seemed oddly open. She turned to see if Hiccup was still there, but he wasn't, and she looked up to see that he had drifted over to an old cupboard and opened it, peering in curiously. Going over to him, Rapunzel stopped at his side as he straightened and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked him, staring at the strange box-contraption before them. It was a very large box that stood about as tall as Rapunzel's waist and was topped by what looked to be a very large horn that had a very defined curve to it.

"It's a music box." Hiccup grinned reaching into his robes excitedly and pulling out his wand. "This is my favorite spell." Hiccup told her with a bright smile that she found rather infectious because the excitement that glittered in his eyes made her giddy as well.

Hiccup turned to the box and pointed his wand at it. With an elegant flick and a quiet mutter, the music box game to life. Music spilled from the horn and filled the common room. People cheered once they realized where it was coming from, and Rapunzel watched in amazement as the older students began dancing in large circles all around the room.

She looked across the room and saw Jack and Merida both grinning brightly. They quickly jumped into the fray of dancing figures, and Rapunzel beamed. She turned and saw Hiccup clapping quietly along with the other students who opted for the sidelines.

Rapunzel grabbed his hand and pulled him out towards the crowd. "Come on!" She laughed at his bewildered expression, and soon they were dancing. Rapunzel wasn't quite sure how it happened, but Jack and Merida ended up near them, and then they switched partners while twirling and suddenly she was dancing with Jack.

They skipped, leaped, jumped, slid, spun, and weaved until everyone was in one large circle, holding hands and dancing. There were times when just the girl students would move into the middle and dance about until each of them had made it to a new place in the circle, then the boys would do the same, and then they would all move in towards the center and then out again.

Rapunzel was smiling so much that her cheeks began to ache. She had never danced like this before. Never just for the sake of having fun. Of course she had danced, but it had always been a simple waltz or maybe a tango if she could convince her father to do it with her, but it was always simple, controlled. This was free and fluid. No step was incorrect, and it was just so much fun!

After dancing for more than an hour without pause, Rapunzel finally grew tired and decided to take a break so she could catch her breath. Hiccup had bowed out first, being the least comfortable at the center of large crowds, but he continued to watch and clap along happily on the sides. Jack and Merida had both kept dancing, and only stopped when one of the seventh years brought out his Exploding Snap cards not too ago.

Rapunzel dipped out of the circle, still grinning and slightly out of breath. She went to the refreshments and poured herself a cup of pumpkin-juice. Feeling much better after a drink, Rapunzel decided to get some fresh air out in the stairway.

The air out in the stairway wasn't as brisk of fresh as outside, but it was better than the stuffy common room. Not that Rapunzel minded, really, not when she was having so much fun. This party was amazing, and Rapunzel couldn't believe she'd been missing out on so much because of her parents' rules -!

At that thought, Rapunzel's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her cup of pumpkin-juice. How could she have forgotten?! "Nana -!"

"Well, I thought you'd never notice me!" Gothel smiled forcibly, and Rapunzel whirled around to see Gothel standing on the stairs above her. "Hello, dear."

"But I -I -I don't... How did you find me?" Rapunzel stumbled over her words as Gothel floated down the steps to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, it was easy, really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that," Gothel said.

Even Rapunzel could hear the smirk in her voice, and she sighed. "Mother -,"

"We're going home, Rapunzel. Now." Gothel told her firmly, releasing Rapunzel only from the hug so she could grab her arm and pull her along like a child.

"Y-you don't understand!" Rapunzel tried to reason, pulling Gothel to a stop so they could talk. "My friends wanted to show me what it was like to be with kids my own age, and I've been having so much fun! I never knew how big of a difference it was from being with the adults, and... It's my first party..."

"Yes, fiendish antics and breaking school rules. I'm so proud." Gothel drawled sarcastically, touching her chest where her heart would be dramatically. "Come on, Rapunzel." She grabbed the girl's arm again and continued to drag her away.

"Nana, wait! I think..." Rapunzel pulled her arm out of Gothel's grip. "I think I want to ask Father and Mother for a little freedom from all the rules..."

"Freedom? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented!" Gothel scoffed.

Rapunzel was a little hurt by that, but pressed on anyways. "But, Nana, I -"

"This is why you should have listened to me! Don't you see?" Gothel stated as if it were obvious. "You're so naive that these so called 'friends' of yours have put it in your mind that it is actually acceptable for a Princess, for _you_ , to come here! To mingle with commoners and risk your very safety for a terrible, barbaric game! Don't be a dummy, come home with your Nanny." Gothel swept her cloak around and opened her arms for Rapunzel to run into. "After all, Nana knows be-"

"NO!" Rapunzel shouted.

Silence rang through the stairway as Gothel stared at her in shock. Then Gothel's brow narrowed, and she looked Rapunzel up and down, measuring her with her eyes.

"No? Oh. I see how it is." Gothel stuck one hand on her hip and gestured with the other as she sauntered back towards Rapunzel. "Rapunzel knows best. Rapunzel's so mature now. Such a clever, grown-up Miss." She patted Rapunzel on the head, and the Princess clenched her small fists as she realized how demeaning the act really was. "Fine! Go and have your fun. If you're so sure, what's to stop you? I only bathed and changed and cared for you. I only dedicated my life to protecting you, and your gift! But _obviously_ your friends will know what's best for you! Much better than _I_ ever could!"

"Nana, please! -" Rapunzel tried, but Gothel only cut her off again.

"Nooo! You are the Princess, after all. Everything given to you since birth, it's only natural for you to continue taking, taking, taking! Enjoy your party! Laugh, sing, dance! Whatever you please! Nothing I say will make any difference, so I guess I'll just go pack my bags!" Gothel turned her back to Rapunzel, and she instantly felt guilty.

It was selfish of her. She had knowingly disobeyed the rules, and now all she could talk about was the party and how much fun she was having. Gothel had probably returned and gone sick with worry when she realized Rapunzel was not in the Hospital wing like she was supposed to be. What right did Rapunzel have to treat her Nana so poorly?

"Wanting to have a bit of fun doesn't seem very selfish to me." Jack's voice lit the air.

Rapunzel whirled around and saw Merida, Hiccup, and Jack standing at the top of the stairs by the portrait of the Fat Lady who was currently watching them as if they were her favorite dramatic play.

"Are you okay, Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked quietly, standing right behind Merida's shoulder while Jack sat on the stair's railing, his feet dangling over the side.

"I'm fine. I just... I shouldn't have come tonight." Rapunzel looked down at her hands that were fold in front of her, wringing her fingers as she avoided looking at anyone.

"You wouldn't be a very good Princess if you weren't a little rebellious, you know." Merida smiled at her, and Rapunzel looked up at the red-head, confused. Merida came down the steps and placed a comforting hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. Then the Scottish Princess turned to Gothel. "Rapunzel's been nothing but a saint for the past month. Whether you like it or not, she deserves to have a night of fun. And she's getting older now. You can't expect her to stay locked up in a palace forever, especially not if she has to be Queen one day! Someday there are gonna have to be new rules that let her have a little more freedom, and it's not your job to decide if that's today or not. The King and Queen of Corona get to decide that. Rapunzel is one of the kindest, smartest, most mature people I know. It's about time she got her chance to be a kid with people her own age. And she's my best friend, so if you mess with her then you're going to have to deal with me, too." Merida crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin out defiantly.

Jack and Hiccup fell in behind them to back up Merida's words, and Gothel seemed to realize that she was losing this battle. She glared at Rapunzel's friends, and then looked at the golden-haired Princess.

"Very well, then." Gothel bowed somewhat mockingly. "Enjoy your party. We'll discuss this later." With a large swish of her cloak, Gothel disappeared around a corner without a trace.

Rapunzel sighed heavily and then turned to her friends. "Thank you for being there and for sticking up for me, but I'm not sure it did much to improve your standings with Nana."

"Who cares what that old hag thinks? -Ow! What?" Jack snapped, shooting Hiccup a glare for elbowing him. Then Jack seemed to remember Rapunzel and pouted. "We were all thinking it," He muttered.

"What Jack means to say is: we'd rather help you, as our friend, than try to stay in the good graces of someone who was never going to like us anyways." Hiccup explained.

"Thank you." Rapunzel smiled and hugged the boys, which made them blush slightly and scratch the back of their necks. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be much more fun after all that," She said, turning to Merida.

"Come on, Punzie. You shouldn't let it bother you." Merida told her. "You did everything you could to try and reason with her, Gothel just wasn't listening. You can talk to your parents later and get it all sorted out, but for now let's enjoy the party while we still can!"

"I guess I can try..." Rapunzel forced a little smile, and her friends brought her back up to the Gryffindor common room where the party continued on.

Despite the fight with Gothel lingering in the back of her mind, Rapunzel managed to push it aside for a time and celebrate Gryffindor's victory along with her friends.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really fought to get it out on time, so here it is!

 _NOTES:_ Life is about doing things that Don't Suck with people who Don't Suck.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **BrawlerGamer:** No, not quite. But maybe in the future. For now, he's just really good at sneaking up on people. :)


	17. Return To Nana

**Chapter 17: Return To Nana**

The party to last too long. About two hours after Gothel left, Bunnymund and North came to break up the festivities because despite the incredible game and the weekend following the next morning, there was still curfew.

Slowly, the party broke apart as the Gryffindors started cleaning up and any other students started to wander back towards their own dormitories. Merida lead them out of the Gryffindor commons, and quickly offered to walk all three of them back to their dorms, which they easily agreed to.

"You just wanted to get out of cleaning up, didn't you?" Jack asked once they were out of hearing range from the other Gryffindors.

"Eh, wasn't my idea to throw a party. Why should I have to clean it up?" Merida shrugged with a devious grin sliding onto her lips.

As Jack, Merida, and Hiccup made their way to the stairs leading towards the other Houses, Rapunzel stopped and looked the opposite way, which lead to the Great Hall, the kitchens, and the Hospital wing.

"Punzie?" Jack's voice called, and Rapunzel looked up from her daydreaming to see that the three of them had already started climbing the staircase, but had turned back to look at her. "Something wrong?"

Rapunzel sighed, glancing down at the floor, and then she took a deep breath and looked up at her friends. "I need to go talk to Nana." She gave a small nod at her own words and offered them a small smile. "I need to try and sort things out."

"Are you sure, Rapunzel? Maybe you should give her some more time to cool off. Sleep on it, and then talk in the morning when you've both got clearer heads," Merida suggested, looking a little nervous, which Rapunzel thought was strange, but she pushed the thought aside to answer.

"No, I think I should go now. Toothiana says it's never good to go to bed angry, anyways." Rapunzel gave a small shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, okay?" She smiled, and then waved to them as she turned and started off towards the Hospital wing.

It didn't take long for Rapunzel to get to the Hospital wing, and when she got there she found the doors ajar, but no light was coming out of the room. She tiptoed up to the door and slowly pushed it open, peeking her head around the edge of the wood to see what was going on inside.

"Nana?" She called. She still felt guilty for disobeying Gothel and then having her friends to come and pull her out of trouble when she had knowingly broken the rules. It definitely wasn't fair to Gothel who only ever tried to keep her safe. "Nana?" She called again, seeing Gothel moving about, shoving different things into a big trunk.

"Hello, dear," Gothel said with a brisk tone. She didn't angry, but her voice wasn't exactly gentle.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Rapunzel asked cautiously, seeing that almost all of Gothel's things were packed away.

"Packing," Gothel replied. "Now, go and get your things. We're leaving. Now."

"What?" Rapunzel gasped, staring at Gothel with wide-eyes.

"We're leaving." Gothel repeated firmly.

Rapunzel couldn't bring herself to even form words for a moment. She gaped at Gothel, unsure of what to do. "B-but, Nana, I -"

"Enough, Rapunzel. This place has obviously been a terrible influence upon you, and I have no intention of letting you become a brainless ruffian like those vile children you've taken to calling your friends! You're too naive to even realize that they're just using you!" Gothel shouted, cutting her off and making Rapunzel step back in shock.

"Using me? Nana! -Merida, Jack, and Hiccup have been my best friends since first year!" Rapunzel tried to defend them, but Gothel wouldn't hear it.

"Friends!" She scoffed. "They didn't want to be your friends, Rapunzel! They wanted your title! Your Crown! They never cared about you! They just wanted the power that you had! And then you told them about your gift!" Gothel looked absolutely livid.

"How did you -?" Rapunzel's eyes widened as she looked up at Gothel.

"How did I find out? Well, it isn't very hard to see, Rapunzel! Isn't it obvious? The four of you off in the woods with no one to see you, and then here I am, thinking that you've done well here on your own, and I see those two barbarians coming in here every other day with injuries! And who should they ask to treat them but the naive Princess with incredible healing magic, hm? And then you disobey me! You break my rules and my trust for the sake of fun when everything I do is to Protect. You!" Gothel ranted, waving her arms about as she stalked around, collecting the last few bits of all her things.

"They aren't using me! They've never asked me to use my hair for them once, and they only ask me to treat them because we never get to see each other anymore! You keep me locked in here like a prisoner, Nana! I'm not a child anymore!" Rapunzel finally burst, feeling her eyes burn horribly. She had never shouted at her Nana before.

"With any luck your parents will let me lock you away after hearing about your recent behavior! Then I'll never have to worry about losing you again, and the flower's magic will be safe!" Gothel screamed.

Rapunzel looked at her, surprised. Not because Gothel had screamed at her, but because of what her Nana had said. "What did you just say?" Rapunzel whispered, staring at Gothel as the older woman's expression suddenly dropped with realization and fear. "You... You aren't here to protect me, are you?... You never were!" Rapunzel's voice started out softly, horrified, but then grew louder as anger coursed through her veins. "You lied! You weren't afraid of my friends taking advantage of me. You wanted me to break the rules, you wanted a reason to take me home! You've been... You've been using me. Ever since..." Rapunzel took a couple of steps away from Gothel as tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her hot cheeks. "You lied to me, you lied to my parents! You never cared about any of us!... What exactly were you hoping to use my hair for, anyways? Did you think you could sell it? Maybe you just wanted the power. You seem to like talking about it, after all!" Rapunzel spat bitterly.

Rapunzel turned around and started to walk away. She'd go to Merida, and they would talk about everything. Merida would help her decide what to do about Gothel, and then she could apologize to her friends for being away so much the past few months. That was it. That's what she would do...

"Rapunzel!" Gothel barked, and grabbed her arm, making the girl turn and face her.

"Let go of me!" Rapunzel cried, yanking her arm free.

"Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? These so called friends of yours have filled your head with so many horrendous ideas that they've turned you against me!" Gothel pleaded, actually sounding something like the Nana Rapunzel had known growing up, but it was tainted with the stench of lies and deceit. "Rapunzel, dear, please! I've always loved you. You know that."

Rapunzel looked up at Gothel, giving a small sniff as tears continued to slide down her face. Gothel smiled gently at her, but something gave a tug in Rapunzel's stomach. The tugging kind of reminded her of Hiccup giving a warning to Jack right before the Winter Sprite tried something crazy like a new trick on his broom, or trying a nasty flavored Bertie Botts bean.

"Now, now. It's alright. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be," Gothel told her gently, reaching up to pat Rapunzel on the top of her head, just as she had always done.

"No." Rapunzel said firmly, grabbing Gothel's wrist before she could touch her. Rapunzel glared up at the older woman, looking her straight in the eyes. "You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about _Me_. And I will _never_ let you use my hair _again_!"

Gothel finally managed to yank her wrist free from Rapunzel's surprisingly strong grasp, but she stumbled backwards and hit the full-length mirror she had brought with her from the palace. The mirror tipped and hit the ground with a loud crash! Gothel looked down at it in shock, seeing shards of glass littered about as the broken mirror lay on it's side.

Gothel looked over at Rapunzel, and she straightened out her shoulders to stand as tall as she could. Giving Gothel one last glare over her shoulder, Rapunzel turned away from the woman and started walking towards the door once again.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine." Gothel muttered, huffing slightly as she glared at Rapunzel's back and started following the girl. "Now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

"Gah, what is taking her so long?!" Jack groaned, his staff leaning against his shoulder as he slouched in his spot on the floor, having sat down after only a few minutes of waiting.

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Jack. At least try to be patient, will you?" Hiccup said, standing beside the Winter Sprite with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are we waiting here anyways? Sounded to me like Punzie wanted to talk to Gothel alone. Doesn't stalking her like this make us no better than the old hag herself?" Jack pointed out.

"It's a bit different, I think. We're way out here, so they have plenty of privacy. And we aren't keeping Rapunzel from going anywhere or doing anything, we're just following her to make sure she's okay." Hiccup replied thoughtfully.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if we get another detention for breaking curfew again we won't be able to go through with Operation Flying Duck next week. I've got a paper due in Charms, and another one in Potions. Not to mention that Defense Against the Dark Arts test we're supposed to have on -"

"Would you shut your yap? As soon as we see Punzie's okay, we can all go back to bed, alright? I just... I had a weird dream last night, and I want to make sure." Merida trailed off, her eyes drifting to the direction of the Hospital wing worriedly. Suddenly she wrinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow at the boys. "And what on earth is 'Operation Flying Duck'? And how many times have you broken curfew?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but the words never escaped from his mouth.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lambs? We never did get to thank you three for the trouble you caused us."

Merida didn't have to see them to know that the two men who had attacked them in the forest earlier that year were standing right behind her. She would recognize that creepy voice and terrible stench anywhere. Slowly, the Scottish girl turned around and looked up to meet the eyes of the red-haired man the sneered down at her. Jack was already on his feet next to her, and Hiccup was reaching into his robes pocket on her other side.

"You know, I think there are plenty of people out there willing to pay for a Winter Sprite. And a member of the Scottish Royal Family could get us quite a hefty sum." The two men smirked at each other. Then the one who did all the talking grunted, his smirk disappearing as he looked at Hiccup. "You wouldn't get very much at all. Who knows, maybe we can find some pirates in need of some entertainment." The brothers smiled sickeningly.

"Gee, thanks." Hiccup responded dryly, making the two scowl at him, but before they could do anything, Jack froze the floor beneath them. As soon as they went to take a step, both of the brothers toppled over each other, and the three children ran around them to free themselves from the corner they'd been backed into. Hiccup pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at the brothers, just as the two managed to climb back to their feet.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hiccup pronounced clearly. Instantly, the bounty hunters became stiff as boards and a blue glow flashed across their skin just before they fell straight back onto their backs, frozen like Popsicle's.

"Whoa!" Jack grinned, staring at the two men laying on the floor, unable to move. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"A book." Hiccup shrugged, and Jack gave him a dry look.

"Would you two come on?" Merida called, already one third of the way down the hallway. "These two were after Rapunzel last time, who's to say they didn't bring friends with 'em who're trying to grab Punzie right now?"

"Merida's right. We need to make sure she's okay." Hiccup agreed, already walking briskly towards the Hospital wing.

"Then let's not waste anymore time!" Jack called back to them as he flew past with his staff, and Merida and Hiccup ran after him. Merida felt dread pooling in her stomach as they got closer and closer to the Hospital wing.

 _"It was just a dream."_ She tried to reassure herself as they reached the double doors. _"Just a dream."_

Jack and Hiccup pushed them open.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! Sorry this chapter is a little late, I've been really stressed out lately. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Leave a review to tell me what you thought!

 _NOTES:_ Seven Years Bad Luck.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **Guest:** So, I don't know if you posted this last week or not, I'm really sorry if you did, but I didn't get it until a couple days ago, so I'm sorry if this is late! I'm glad you like the Big Four's friendship! It's not something I see a lot of, so I like to put at least a little emphasis on it. And choosing which team was going to win was very hard. In the end I chose Gryffindor because Slytherin has already seen a lot of action in this series. I hope you keep reading, and thank you so much for the review! Sorry again if this response is a little late! **:)**

 **BrawlerGamer:** The bromance is what I live for. And, trust me, there is plenty more to come.

 **ivylene.h:** You're back! Good to know you're still among the living! Yes, they've always got her back! They are the Big Four, after all. They don't take that kind of stuff from anyone!


	18. Realization and Escape

**Chapter 18: Realization and Escape**

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup shoved open the doors to the Hospital wing. The room was as dark as the hallway outside with all of the candles blown out and the only light coming from the tall windows on the right side. A broken mirror lay shattered on it's side, and Merida flinched when she saw their reflections disfigured in all of the shards that were scattered around the fallen mirror.

The three stayed close as they slowly moved deeper into the room, their hearts pounding as the air shifted with unease. Something was wrong.

"MmMmm! mmM! HM!" The muffled screaming brought their eyes to the back of the room, and they all gasped in horror as they caught sight of Rapunzel on her knees, trying to get closer to them, gagged and chained to the post of the last bed in the row.

"Punzie!" Jack shouted, and the three immediately started moving to help her, but before any of them could get very far, Jack let out a startled yelp that had Merida and Hiccup whirling around with their wands at the ready.

"Drop your wands! Now!" Gothel ordered them, using one hand to hold Jack by his peppered white, grey, and brown hair while the other pressed her wand against his throat. The woman's face was softer than before with more wrinkles, and her hair had streaks of grey within it. "Drop them! Or Pretty Boy gets a fire ball through his icy little neck."

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other, uncertain of what to do, and then reluctantly threw their wands to the side, far out of reach. Gothel grinned wickedly and shoved Jack towards them while yanking his staff out of his hands in the same movement. She threw it somewhere behind her and kept her wand pointed at the three second-years.

"I should've known it would be you three to come here, now. You've caused too much trouble for your own good." Gothel hissed as she circled them slowly, placing herself closer to Rapunzel and separating her from the others. "If it weren't for the three of you, things would have stayed perfectly the same. But you three inspired rebellion and independence, and Rapunzel just ate it all up!" She spat.

"What do you want from Rapunzel?" Merida demanded, hoping to get some sort of information from the woman.

"What do I want? I want my Flower! The Flower that pathetic whelps just like you stole from me!" Gothel snapped, her jaw clacking strangely as it popped out of place and then back in. The wrinkles on her face extended downwards onto her neck. "Waiting on hand and foot for that stupid Queen! It wasn't ideal, but it was my only way to get to Rapunzel."

Jack and Merida's brows furrowed in confusion, and the three shared a few looks before Hiccup looked back at Gothel. "Rapunzel's the Flower, isn't she? The magic flower was used to save the Queen's life... And the magic from the flower became the magic in Rapunzel's hair. That's how Rapunzel got her healing powers... You're not who you say you are. You're using Rapunzel's hair to stay young forever!"

"Oh, look! One of them has a brain!" Gothel barked scornfully. "Things were so simple before, and then the pretty little Princess decided that she wanted to go to school. Last year was nearly impossible! This year the three of you have continuously gotten in my way, but no more! I'm taking my flower, and we are going somewhere no one will ever find her again!"

"You're not taking Punzie anywhere!" Jack shouted, clenching his fists as if he was itching to have his staff back in his hands.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? You? Please, don't make me laugh!" Gothel cackled at him, and then glared when she saw the defiant looks the three students had. They stood, ready to fight her, even without their wands. "Fine. You want to do this the hard way?... Reducto!"

Gothel flicked her wand, and the three students dove to either sides of the room, lunging towards their discarded weapons. As one of the hospital beds was reduced to ashes, Gothel rounded on them and released another curse, "Confringo!"

Merida dove for her wand, throwing her arm out at the last moment in a vain attempt to reach her wand, and Gothel's curse of fire engulfed her arm. Merida's scream echoed throughout the wing, and the force of the spell sent her rolling away from her wand, hitting the ground painfully.

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled in horror, and Rapunzel screamed as best as she could with the gag in her mouth, as she finally stopped and stayed limp for a few moments. Merida began struggling onto her knees and elbows as Gothel stalked towards her. Merida looked up at the hag standing over her in terror as the old woman pointed her wand straight at the red-head.

"Reducto!" Gothel howled and a flash of red light blinded Merida as the woman's wand flared angrily, Merida covered her head, turning away from Gothel, but instead of pain meeting her body, Merida heard something like glass shattering as the temperature suddenly dropped.

Merida slowly looked up and saw a small wall of ice between her and Gothel. Looking past it, she saw Jack gripping his staff and panting heavily. He'd never made ice before. Only snow, and in small amounts, too. Sweat covered his face from the exertion, and he looked almost feverish. Suddenly he swayed a bit, and then fell to his knees, using his staff to keep himself from falling completely.

"Why you little -" Gothel raised her arm, her wand poised to destroy Jack.

"Stupefy!" Hiccup shouted. A blue light shot at Gothel, and her eyes widened in horror just before she managed to get her wand up. She blocked the spell, but the force of it sent her flying backwards until she hit the floor hard, just a few feet from the door.

Merida scrambled for her wand, keeping one hand on her injured shoulder, and grabbed it, pointed it at Rapunzel's chains. "Alohomora!"

The chains slackened immediately, unlocking at the shackles and releasing Rapunzel from her capture. The Golden-haired girl ripped off the gag and ran to Merida to help the other girl up. With Hiccup helping Jack, the four huddled together and face Gothel. Her hair had grown completely grey, and her face was skeletal-like with how thin she had become and the wrinkles that hanged from her cheeks and brow.

"You impudent pests! Vermin!" The old hag shouted, stumbling to her feet and glowering at the four. "I gave you everything! And how do you repay me? By choosing these vile, disgusting wretches over me! Well, my dear Princess, I won't be beaten so easily. I'm going to kill all three of these rats, and then I'm going to lock you away in the tallest tower I can find. No doors, not even a window! No one will take my Flower from me ever again!"

"Rapunzel, get behind me." Hiccup murmured quietly, pulling Rapunzel back by the arm and stepping forward as he pulled out his wand. As Hiccup pulled Rapunzel passed him, she noticed a green glow in his eyes, and a chill ran through her.

"Hiccup, no!" Rapunzel cried, trying to at least stay beside him. What did he plan to do? Face Gothel on his own?

"Hiccup..." Jack trailed off uncertainly, looking between Hiccup and Gothel frantically as Merida gripped Hiccup's arm to keep him from going too far from them. They already stood behind him, unable to see his face.

Hiccup didn't speak, his grip on his wand was relaxed, but poised at the ready. Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida huddled closer, facing Gothel with him.

With a crazed look in her eyes, Gothel snatched up her wand from the floor and whirled to face the four. She lifted her wand to about her shoulder, and hissed, "Avada Ke -!"  
The doors to the Hospital wing swung open and the torches came to life with flames. The head of the Hospital wing, Dr. Sweet, and Eudora, the head nurse, entered.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Sweet demanded, reaching into his white coat. Eudora's wand was already out and at the ready as she glared at Gothel who's wand was still raised against the four children across from her.

"You may have won this battle, but the War is far from over!" Gothel spat at the children. "Hear me now, one day I will take back what was stolen from me! You'll never escape me forever!" She pointed one long, knobby finger at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel recoiled slightly in fear, but then saw Jack and Merida raised their chins defiantly as they stood beside her, and Hiccup put his arm out to the side in a silent message. Gothel would have to go through all three of them to get to Rapunzel.

Grabbing the edge of her cloak, Gothel swirled her magic around her. In a whirl of her dark cloak and red light, the air in the Hospital Wing swirled around Gothel. Rapunzel grabbed Jack's arm and stood close to him as he put up his arm to block the wind from both of them, Merida crossed one elbow just above her eyes, and Hiccup simply turned his head slightly and closed his eyes, arm still out protectively and wand at the ready. Dr. Sweet and Eudora covered their eyes, as well, and papers flew into the air, bed sheets flicked off of beds, and a vase fell to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces as water and flowers littered the floor.

When the whirlwind stopped, Gothel had disappeared, and they were the only ones in the Hospital Wing.

After a moment's pause, Eudora rushed over to them with worry etched across her face. "What happened? Are you children alright?"

"Merida's shoulder is bleeding pretty badly, and Jack over-exerted his ice magic." Hiccup replied simply, still looking at the spot where Gothel had once stood. Well, more like glaring at it.

"Eudora, I'm going to need my bag." Dr. Sweet told the woman, and she nodded, running to get it. "All four of you need to come sit down. The adrenaline rush alone will make you light-headed." Dr. Sweet told them firmly.

As the four complied and sat down on two of the beds near by, already feeling tired and dizzy, Eudora returned with Dr. Sweet's medical bag, lots of bandages, and several bottles of medicines.

"Thank you, Eudora. And North -" Dr. Sweet began, but Eudora smiled proudly.

"Already sent a letter. They'll be here in ten minutes tops." Eudora said, and then turned to assess Jack. Dr. Sweet picked up some roles of bandages and approached Merida, but Rapunzel stopped him.

"Wait!" She said, and then blushed slightly at her own forwardness. "Could you let me? I think it's only fair..."

Dr. Sweet and Eudora shared a confused look, but backed up and watched as Rapunzel took a few moments to release her hair from it's braid. Separating a small lock of hair from the rest, she stepped forward and began wrapping it around Merida's shoulder. Merida placed a hand on top of Rapunzel's, though, making the Princess of Corona pause for a moment.

"You don't have to do this, you know that, right?" Merida asked, wanting to be sure that her friend was doing what she wanted to do. Rapunzel took a deep breath and released it as a sigh, chuckling slightly.

"I know. I'm just tired of secrets." Rapunzel smiled, and Merida smiled back, removing her hand so Rapunzel could continue.

Closing her eyes, Rapunzel began to sing, and a warm, golden glow filled the Hospital wing...

* * *

 **AN:** I am so sorry you guys! This chapter is late, and it's short too! DX I hope you can all forgive me. And I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I wanted a big fight in the end, like always, but I also wanted to keep it realistic. They're twelve. Gothel is... who knows how old and a fully trained witch. She's not just one of Pitch's nightmares, you know? And with Pitch they had the Guardians along with them to help them fight (do all the fighting for them). So, this fight was a little more messy. Let's see what happens in the aftermath...

 _Notes:_ Revenge is both a threat and a promise.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **BrawlerGamer:** Don't worry. Hiccup will get his turn in the spotlight :)

 **Tsukiko k:** I'm not entirely sure, just because of how I have the plot laid out for the next couple of stories, but I will definitely think about it because there are a few gaps where I need things to happen. I like the idea, and it's totally something I would do! :)

 **Geekgirl231:** I'm glad you like it! I hope you'll join me for my next story, and if you haven't read it yet, maybe the first one? Hope to see you again!


	19. Castle Celebration

**Chapter 19: Castle Celebration**

The sun rose beautiful and bright in the early morning, shining down upon Hogwarts castle a few days after Gothel's defeat. The halls were quiet, and most of the students tucked away in their beds so early on a weekend morning, however, there were four students in particular who were very much awake.

Rapunzel stood in the Hospital wing with Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. The Guardians were also there, along with Dr. Sweet, as the King and Queen of Corona entered the wing. Rapunzel smiled when she saw her parents, and when she met her mother's eyes, she couldn't help but run into their loving arms.

The King and Queen embraced their daughter warmly, happy that she was safe. The others kept their distance, allowing the small family to have this precious moment. The King was the first to break away as he looked to North and nodded to him.

"Thank you for all you've done, North." The King said, but North shook his head.

"It was not us." North told the King simply as Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sandman all smiled and nodded in agreement. "It is the children you should be thanking." North looked over at Jack, Merida, and Hiccup.

Jack grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, Merida grinned and lifted her chin proudly, and Hiccup simply shrugged as if it were no big deal. Rapunzel smiled brightly and hurried over to her father.

"Father, these are my friends. They saved me." Rapunzel told the King, and then she looked at her friends gratefully. "I don't know what I would do without them."

"Well, then, we cannot thank you enough." The King bowed his head to the three, and they all looked up at him with honor and amazement. Queen Leota calmly walked to her husband's side and delicately link her arm with his.

"Perhaps you would like to join us in Corona for the Festival of Lights?" The Queen offered. "I'm sure Rapunzel would love to have you all there."

"Oh, yes! I'm sure you'll all love it! At night everyone in the Capitol lights a lantern and then we set them loose into the sky and they reflect on the ocean, it's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see!" Rapunzel informed them.

"I'd love to see it!" Jack grinned, but then hesitated for a moment before sheepishly asking, "Would it be too much trouble if I brought my little sister, Emma, along?"

"Not at all." The King smiled kindly. "The more the merrier. The Festival was originally just a celebration of Rapunzel's birth, but the people loved the celebration and their Princess so much they turned it into a tradition."

"So it's like your birthday party? We'll have to bring presents!" Merida beamed, making Rapunzel laugh a little.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! My birthday is a whole week before the Festival," Rapunzel assured them, but Jack and Merida shook their heads stubbornly.

"Nope, too late. I've already decided what I'm getting you." Merida said, crossing her arms with finality as Rapunzel chuckled again.

"Why don't you four focus on passing all of your final exams first, and then you can start planning your Summer parties?" Toothiana suggested with a smile, fluttering about a foot off the ground with her hands on her hips as she smiled down at the students. Sandman nodded in agreement.

Jack and Merida cringed and shuffled away from the teacher's raised brow. Rapunzel laughed again, and Hiccup shook his head at the two with a small smile. Bunnymund stepped up behind Hiccup and placed a paw on his shoulder, making him look up curiously.

"What you did with the Bounty Hunters was pretty impressive. Producing a Binding Charm strong enough to hold both of them. Most second-years have trouble binding one person successfully." The pooka eyed Hiccup strangely, as if daring him to disagree.

"Must have been the adrenaline." Hiccup told the teacher, his face completely straight. Not even a twitch.

Bunnymund's brow narrowed as he stared down at Hiccup sternly, and the two kept their eyes locked in some kind of silent debate. Rapunzel tilted her head curiously, wondering what Professor Bunnymund and Hiccup could be arguing about, but didn't say anything.

Finally, Bunnymund snorted in frustration. "One of these days..." Bunny grumbled as he walked back over to the other Guardians who also seemed a little confused by the exchange, but not too concerned about it.

"I suppose there is only one thing left to discuss." Dr. Sweet spoke up for the first time, and North nodded.

"Yes, the Princess's healing magic." North turned to Rapunzel and her parents. Rapunzel stepped forward and looked up at the Deputy Headmaster and the head of the Hospital wing.

"Does this mean I can't come back next year?" Rapunzel asked. The whole school had heard about Rapunzel's hair. No one knows how it happened, but North had said that it was top secret, so, naturally, the whole school knew about it.

News of the fight with Gothel had traveled fast, and the four had been given many congratulations from their peers and had given many assurances to their more worried classmates. The fight was a shock to everyone because Gothel had served the Corona Royal Family for so long, but no one was surprised to hear about Healing Magic within the Corona line.

"No, dear! You are still completely welcome in Hogwarts." Toothiana quickly fluttered over to reassure her. "It's just that, with everyone in the school knowing about your hair, we thought it might be best to give you a safe place to use your magic and to learn more about it."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well," Dr. Sweet said, scratching the back of his neck. "With Gothel gone, I've got an unfilled spot here in the Hospital Wing. Normally I'd have to spend days finding a nurse qualified for the job, but North and I talked it over; if you want it, I would like to offer you some lessons in Healing Magic."

"You mean, like an apprenticeship?" Rapunzel's eyes widened and she felt her stomach twist into a knot. She didn't think she could handle that kind of intense training, but the nerves quickly vanished as Dr. Sweet chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not an apprenticeship. You'll still have to attend your regular classes, and I won't be training you, I'll only be teaching you. It'll act as one of your electives next year, seeing as you'll be in your third-year, and I'll teach you spells, potions, and techniques that will help you to use your Healing Magic in more ways than just your hair. If all goes well, North might even consider making it a class for future generations. We were hoping you would be our test student." Dr. Sweet explained.

"I -I would love to!" Rapunzel beamed, unable to contain her excitement. A new class dedicated to Healing Magic. She could learn so much! Some day, she might not even need her hair to heal people.

"It is settled then!" North grinned happily, and Dr. Sweet nodded.

As the adults began to discuss the details of Rapunzel's new elective, the Princess fell back to stand among her friends who were waiting for her.

"So are you excited, Punzie?" Jack asked, and Merida grinned.

"Dr. Sweet will be able to teach you a lot with all of the experience he has. I heard he was in the field as a medic during the War with Pitch." Hiccup informed her.

Rapunzel nodded, giving a small smile. "I can't wait to get started. I guess I'll have it a bit easier choosing my electives next year, considering you only need two, but I might still sign up for two others because it would mean spending more time with you guys, right?"

"Yeah! Next year we actually get to choose our classes!" Jack agreed whole-heartedly, throwing his hands back behind his head.

"It's definitely going to be interesting." Hiccup nodded, his tone ending somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh.

"Let's just hope we can avoid another fight with Pitch Black or a Dark Witch or Wizard." Merida said, placing her fists on her hips as she closed her eyes and nodded along with her own statement.

"I don't know." Rapunzel replied, looking down at her shoes sadly. "Maybe Violet was right. Maybe trouble likes finding us." She sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter much either way, does it?" Rapunzel looked up along with Jack and Merida and they all gave Hiccup a very confused look. The brown-haired boy merely shrugged and gave them a smile. "We'll be okay. I promise."

Rapunzel wasn't sure why, but those words seemed to settle deep in her heart. She felt lighter, happier. They still had each other, and that was all they really needed. Jack and Merida seemed to be thinking the same thing.

A bell chime in the distance, signaling it was time for breakfast. Rapunzel looked over her shoulder at her parents who were still speaking with the Guardians. Her mother and father saw her, shared a look with each other, and then her mother nodded at her, and Rapunzel grinned.

Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup picked up their school bags and started towards the doors to the Hospital Wing, walking side-by-side as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast, smiling and laughing together.

* * *

Two weeks later, the King and Queen of Corona had returned to their kingdom and every exam had been finished. Every student filled their trunks as they prepared for the train ride back to King's Cross Station.

Rapunzel was standing on the platform with her trunk beside her, waiting for her turn to shove her trunk into the storage compartment. Merida was with her, but things were a little quiet. Rapunzel suspected it was because they were tired after being so busy for the past couple of weeks, and no one really wanted to leave.

"Hey, you two need help with those?" Rapunzel looked up and found Wasabi smiling down at her and the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, except their Captain, but Jim was there instead, which Rapunzel was perfectly fine with.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Rapunzel nodded. Normally she and Merida would struggle to get one trunk after the other into the compartments by helping each other because the trunks were about the same height as them and much heavier, so she wasn't about to turn down help from a very tall friend.

Rapunzel and Merida stepped back as the third-year took Rapunzel's trunk onto his shoulder all by himself, and then Tadashi and Jim easily carried Merida's, leaving the two girls to shrug and be glad that they didn't have to do it.

"So, how are you two doing after the whole 'Evil Nanny' fiasco?" Gogo strolled up and raised a brow at the two younger girls.

"I'm mostly fine, but Merida's shoulder..." Rapunzel trailed off, looking at her friend.

"Is just fine thanks to your help." Merida finished for her. "We were all a little shaken, but nothing the four of us can't handle." Merida raised her chin proudly.

"Speaking of four, where's Squirt and Frosty?" Jim asked as the others came to join them.

"I was hoping one of you might know," Rapunzel replied. "We haven't seen them all morning."

"Well, Hiccup left pretty early this morning. He said something about a snowman?" Honey Lemon looked confused and looked at Fred and Gogo as if they might know, but they only shrugged.

"That can't be good," Merida stated as Rapunzel bit her lip nervously. What were those two up to now? The train was going to be leaving any minute now.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE HOONS! SEE IF YOU'RE LAUGHING WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Everyone on the platform turned to see the commotion as Jack and Hiccup skidded to a stop among their group, panting and grinning just as the train's whistle echoed through the air.

"It worked!" Hiccup looked utterly shocked and Jack laughed and threw his arms up in victory.

"Yes!" He cheered.

"FROST, HADDOCK!" Bunnymund suddenly appeared on the other side of the platform, his entire head was covered in frost, accentuating his fur and whiskers.

"Quick! Get on the train!" Jack yelled, yanking Rapunzel and Merida along by their arms as Hiccup threw open the door.

They were followed by the other Ravenclaws shortly, all of whom were laughing so hard they could barely walk straight. After Fred got on the train, all of the students were accounted for and the doors slid shut, leaving a very grumpy Bunnymund standing on the platform with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at Jack and Hiccup through the window.

Jack and Hiccup quickly opened it and waved goodbye, thanking Bunnymund for another great year. The pooka rolled his eyes, but his expression did soften considerably. Rapunzel smiled and joined Hiccup and Jack at the window, followed quickly by Merida, and soon more than half of the students were waving from the train's windows. Bunnymund and Mr. Crood stood on the platform, waving back at them.

When Hogwarts was finally out of sight and they had to close the window so they could go find their seats, Rapunzel looked at the boys and giggled.

"You know, one day he might catch you and do more than just give you detention." Gogo told them, shaking her head slightly, but a smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"What? No way! It's Bunnymund! Deep down he secretly loves us." Jack grinned, throwing an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"You see what happens when you encourage this kind of behavior?" Wasabi raised an eyebrow at Jim who shrugged.

"It builds character." Was his reply, and Tadashi snorted on a laugh.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Merida told the older students before they could start bickering. "Punzie and I will always be around to get these two out of trouble," She said, punching Jack's shoulder lightly.

"Alright, alright. You four had better scram. Wouldn't want the Prefects catching you out of your seats for so long," Jim shooed them, tossing his arms back behind his head.

After a few goodbyes, the older students left to go find their own car with the other third-years while Rapunzel lead the way in their search for an empty compartment. They found one fairly quickly and settled inside.

"I can't believe we're almost third-years. This year seemed to go so fast," Rapunzel sighed as she watched the scenery pass outside.

"I know what you mean. Feels like we just got to Hogwarts and we're already leaving." Merida agreed.

"I don't think I ever said it properly, but thank you. All of you. For coming to find me and saving me." Rapunzel looked up at her friends, trying to think of how to put her feelings into words.

"Well, we weren't gonna let Gothel take you away. Things wouldn't be the same without you, Punzie." Jack smiled.

"Jack's right. It's always been the four of us. Things just wouldn't be the same if one of us disappeared." Merida nodded in agreement.

"We'll always be here for you, Rapunzel." Hiccup added quietly, and Rapunzel felt unexplainably emotional. Maybe it was all of the excitement in the past few weeks, or the lack of sleep, or maybe she was hungry, but her eyes welled up with tears and she couldn't help but pull her friends into a big hug.

Sadly, the train gave an unexpected lurch, and the four friends toppled over each other down onto the floor in a giant dog-pile with poor Hiccup at the bottom. They groaned a shifted carefully in their attempts to get untangled, and soon they were lying side by side on the floor, laughing at how ridiculous they must look.

Yes, Rapunzel decided in that moment, this was them. The four of them. And they were hers to cherish. For the longest time she had wondered when her life would begin, when her parents would finally let her make her own choices, but now she realized that her life had started the moment she met Jack, Hiccup, and Merida.

These three were her life. They were her dream. But the best part?

They were real.

* * *

 **AN:** And as the second year comes to a close, I realize how fast time has flown in the past couple of months, and I'm not entirely sure I'm okay with it. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'd like to give a special shout out to everyone who reviewed! Thank you all for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

 _NOTES:_ Growing older is hard, and Change is never easy, but Love is easy to share and never changes.

 **REVIEWERS!:**

 **BrawlerGamer:** I'm glad you enjoyed the change! It's the first of many actual battles. And, don't worry, that was totally purposeful! Sadly, yes, Rapunzel's story must end for the time being... Did I hint that Merida's year was next at some point...? Cause if that was a guess, you're kind tripping me out... Haha, thanks for all the reviews! I hope I'll see you for the third year! :) **  
**

 **ivylene.h:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope this conclusion is to your liking as well, and yes, from now on Rapunzel will get to spend much more time with her friends. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope to see you in the next story! :)


	20. Epilogue: As The Lights Fly

**Epilogue: As The Lights Fly**

The city was bright and shining in the light of a thousand lanterns that had been released into the sky. They reflected off the sea in a breath-takingly beautiful moment perfect for wonder, hope, and laughter.

It made Gothel sick.

Her wrinkled, knobby-knuckled hands were clenched into fists of rage as she glowered at that glowing city. She could hear the music playing and the children laughing all the way from the far bank, on the other side of the bridge.

Those brats were probably having the time of their lives, dancing and laughing through the night as she grew older and older with each passing second. It was their fault she was wasting away! Within a few days she would be nothing but dust. Unless she managed to find another source of youth, but that was unlikely.

"Hello, Gothel."

Gothel's eyes widened slightly and she whirled around to face the speaker. There, stepping out of the shadows as if he had been born from them, was Pitch Black. His yellow eyes glowed with malice and his pointed teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

"Pitch Black." Gothel eyed the man with coquettish look, as one hand landed on her hip and the other rolled around the edge of her cloak.

"It's been quite some time." Pitch remarked, eying the woman. "You look horrible."

Gothel frowned and her hands dropped to her sides. "Have you come to mock me, Pitch? To fill my ears with torment until my very last moments?"

Gothel turned away from him, glaring at the city once again, her arms crossed over her chest this time. Pitch tsked quietly somewhere behind her, and then the air shifted as he moved to stand beside her.

"Quite the opposite, actually." He admitted, looking at the city peacefully, calmly.

"Oh?" Gothel asked, glancing up at him through the corner of her wrinkled eye. Good grief, even her voice was old. Everything about her was old. She hated being old.

"You and I seem to have a common enemy. Those children took your flower from you, and they ruined my return party." Pitch told her, walking down the shore and then turning to look at her over his shoulder. "I believe we can help each other."

"What are you proposing, Pitch?" Gothel questioned, and the Dark Sorcerer chuckled.

"And I thought we were friends." He mocked her, grinning wickedly as the fog collected around his feet.

"I've known you long enough to know that nothing you give is free." Gothel told him, and Pitch turned to her.

He walked towards her slowly, but Gothel didn't even flinch. He walked until he was looking straight down at her, and used one hand to lift her chin. Gothel smirked as their eyes met.

"You always were the most loyal out of all my followers." Pitch reminisced.

"There was a time you promised me I would be your Queen." Gothel agreed, but then her eyes narrowed. "And then you chose Discord." Gothel turned away from Pitch sharply, and he frowned.

"Must you hold onto the past, Gothel? If you remember correctly it was you who decided to leave in search of that flower." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"To have the power of immortality. Eternal youth! Not all of us can be so lucky as to become Sorcerers' who live forever! I left so that I could find the flower and then rule beside you forever! And what should I return to? You and that Sea Witch!" Gothel let out a shout of rage and turned away from Pitch.

"Discord may not have been as faithful, but she certainly knew how to get what she wanted." Pitch chuckled, not helping Gothel's fury at all. He relented, though, and approached her, placing his hands on both her shoulders. "Come now, Gothel. Discord may be exotic, but I could never trust her to rule beside me."

Gothel snorted and turned her head away.

"Help me crush the Guardians and their little pets. I'll returned everything you've lost and so much more." Pitch promised, lifting one hand to gently brush Gothel's cheek. Instantly, she felt the wrinkles pull into smooth, delicate skin. Her hair darkened on her shoulders, her hands became slender and elegant, and she felt her youth return to her. "Now there is the Gothel I remember." Pitch stepped back as she turned to look at him.

She was pleased to have her youth back, no doubt, and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel any loyalty towards Pitch whatsoever. She didn't trust him, that was for sure, but if she got to be Queen of the known world and get revenge on those brats in one stroke of the blade, so to speak, then who really cared if Pitch had an affair or two? Love was for the weak. Gothel had admired Pitch when she was young, would've done anything to please him. Now she knew his game, and she had some tricks of her own.

"Tell me, my King, what do you command of me?" She asked, using words she had spoken so naively when she was young and bowing lowly to feed the Sorcerer's ego. Let him believe he could still control her.

"Come." Pitch said, holding his arm out to her. Gothel took it gladly and Pitch began to lead her into his shadows. It had been quite some time since she had been to Pitch's lair. "We have much to talk about."

His grin of gleaming, pointed teeth was the last thing she saw before they were both swept up into a swirl of black sand, vanishing from the shore.

* * *

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup will all return in:

 **School Of Bravery - June 28th, 2016**


End file.
